EL MATRIMONIO CULLEN
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: Bella Vulturi es una princesa que tiene como mision ayudar a su reino,como lo hace?Casandose con el principe Edward Cullen,que junto a su familia intenta ocultar su vida vampirica.Pero ¿Como se enamoraran? ¿Aparentando ser 2 chicos normales
1. SORPRESA

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en esta historia.

**SUMMARY:** Bella Vulturi es una princesa que tiene como misión ayudar a su reino, ¿como lo hace? Casándose con el príncipe Edward Cullen, que junto a su familia intenta ocultar su vida vampírica.

* * *

**·Sorpresa·**

**BELLA POV:**

Me encontraba en el palacio, ya cansada y algo cohibida por la conferencia que acababa de darles a los diplomáticos, claro pero ¿ese era el trabajo de una princesa, no?

Me dirigí a mi habitación, donde ya se encontraban mis ayudantes de vestimenta, me ayudaron a desabotonar el hermoso, pero apretado vestido que tenía que lucir ante todos.

Y fue un gran alivio para mí cuando Stephanie mi mucama, y ayudante de toda la vida me desanudo la faja.

Di un suspiro y con una gran sonrisa logre decirle.

- Gracias.

-No hay de que Bella. ¿Quieres alguna otra cosa?

- Oh, no por favor, vallan a descansar, ustedes también han tenido un día muy atareado, yo sé que no soy la única cansada por aquí.

-Gracias.- y junto a Jessica se retiro.

Pase a recostarme en mi cama, cuando de repente entra mi madre Renee dando gritos y saltos, parecía muy orgullosa.

-¡Bella!,- dijo ella

-Mmm?, - me limite a contestar.

- Adivina que ha pasado, bueno además de que hoy estuviste de maravilla con los diplomáticos.

-¿Qué?- dije desganada.

- Te casas.

_Haber, haber_. Paren esto un momento, ella estaba diciendo que me casaba, ¿cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, apenas tengo 18, y lo más importante… ¡¿Con quién demonios?

Abrí los ojos de par en par y me voltee asustada.

-¿Como que "me caso"?

-Sí, ¡hija! ¿No es maravilloso?, Tu padre lo ha arreglado todo.

- No me puedo "casar", solo tengo 18.- dije excusándome.

- ¿Y qué?, yo me case a los 16 y mira aquí estas tu.

- Haber mamá, no me puedes arreglar un matrimonio, estamos en el siglo XXI, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Es una tradición Bella, además es importante para nosotros que sedas a este matrimonio.

- No, ¿Estás diciendo que Charlie ha arreglado un matrimonio, del cual se beneficiaran ustedes a costa mía?

- Bella,- me regaño mi madre.- No le llames así a tu padre, además no solo nos beneficiaremos nosotros, sino que también todo el Reino.

-Pero mamá, no me puedo casar.- dije como queriendo llorar.- se supone que una chica elige quien será su pareja toda la vida.

- Escucha Bella, es el destino de toda princesa.- mi madre dijo en tono triste, se acerco a mí y me beso la frente.- Espero lo comprendas.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación, con ella ya fuera.

_Genial_, un matrimonio arreglado, lo peor era que no podría escoger con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida.

Pero y a todo esto, ¿Con quién me casaba?, que yo supiera no había ningún príncipe realmente apuesto en todo el mundo, al menos que yo conociera, a excepción de príncipe Felipe de España, pero lamentablemente el ya estaba casado, y lo peor con hijos, y su esposa me caía de maravilla.

Me puse un vestido de primavera, y salí corriendo hacia los jardines donde se encontraba Renee.

- Tu.-dije, sollozando.- Tú no me puedes hacer esto.

Rosalie mi hermana se metió entre mi madre y yo, y me abrazo fuertemente,- aun que yo seguía gritando.- ¿Por qué no arreglaste el matrimonio de Rosalie?, seguro ella se quería casar más joven.- Dije exasperada de la angustia.

Mi madre se giro y me miro con amargura.

- No han pedido a Rose, Bella, te han pedido a ti.

Me quede atónita, yo tenía que cruzar unas varias palabritas con mi padre. Y así, en estado de shock, deje que Rose me arrastrara de nuevo a la habitación.

-No te preocupes Bella, la boda será dentro de unas dos semanas, tienes tiempo para prepararte.

Aahh, así que la traidora de mi hermana lo sabía, y había cometido la peor de las traiciones. No me lo había contado.

- ¿Así que tu lo sabías?, ¿Desde cuándo?

Ella me miro con gesto de disculpa, y dijo:

- Pues desde hace unos días, cuando Carlisle y papá cerraron el acuerdo.

Me tambalee hacia un lado, y grite sofocada.

-¿Me caso con el rey Carlisle?

Rosalie rompió una carcajada.

- No Bella, ¿recuerdas que él tiene esposa?, te regalo un brazalete de cumpleaños, o acaso ¿ya te olvidaste de Esme Cullen?

A si, Esme ¿cómo olvidarla?, si parecía que irradiaba dulzura.

- Entonces con quien me caso?.- dije confusa, que yo supiera todos los hijos de el Rey Carlisle estaban casados, Emmet con Rosalie mi hermana la traidora, y Jasper con Alice mi otra hermana mayor, pero claro, estaba tan atrasada en asuntos de esos que ya no sabía nada acerca de Reinos.

Rosalie abrió la boca y dijo:

- Pues eres muy afortunada Bella, te casas con el príncipe Edward, Edward Cullen, guapísimo obviamente, pero al parecer nadie es suficiente para él, y misteriosamente a aceptado el acuerdo de casarse contigo.

- ¿Quién es Edward Cullen?

- El príncipe Edward,- Me corrigió mi hermana.- Es el más pequeño de los hijos de Carlisle.

Valla, me casaba con un bebe.

- ¿Y por qué no lo conozco?.- dije aun mareada.

- Pues la verdad es que no me extraña nada de ti Bella, siempre andas distraída, y será mejor que dejes de ser un poco torpe, por que el matrimonio debe de ser perfecto.

Claro y a ella que le daba, cuando estaba casada con Emmet Cullen, y las revistas hablaban de su matrimonio, más que el de los artistas verdaderos.

- Tiene 19 años,- Rosalie prosiguió.- Y no te imaginas que agradable es, te caerá muy bien Bells, incluso se parece a ti, y muy caballeroso debo decir.

- ¿No lo comprendes?, no me quiero casar, tengo solo 18 y quiero una vida la cual sea moderna, ¿Qué dirán mis amigas cuando les diga que me caso?, y lo peor, que ni conozco al individuo.

- Pues seguramente, dirían: " _Que afortunada la princesa Isabella, por casarse con el bombón del príncipe Edward_"

- ¿Y cuando lo conoceré?

- Eso no lo sé.- Rose parecía distraída.- Me tengo que ir, vendré a ayudarte con los preparativos.

- Traidora.- le susurre.

Y ella solo se fue negando con la cabeza… agitando esos risos de oro, finamente unidos con un pequeño listón.

* * *

**~Bueno,** quiero decir que esto esta reeditado, cuando escribi esta historia era muy pequeña, la verdad iba a cumplir trece... creo, asi que no me importaba mucho los errores ortograficos. Tampoco sabia las reglas de fanfiction, y como habra secuela de esta Historia, terminare de corregirla bien. Ya me lo habia planteado, me anime y decidi hacerlo gracias a un review critico que recibi hoy, pero ¿Para eso son los rew's no?, para hacerte ver tus errores y tus cosas buenas, desde ahora todos los capitulos estaras mejor estructurados... Ahora ya soy un poco mas madura como para brindarles cosas buenas, que puedan leer gustosos.

**At'.-Denissemake:)**


	2. DA IGUAL

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en esta historia.

**SUMMARY:** Bella Vulturi es una princesa que tiene como misión ayudar a su reino, ¿como lo hace? Casándose con el príncipe Edward Cullen, que junto a su familia intenta ocultar su vida vampírica.

* * *

**·Da igual·**

**Edward POV:**

¿Que mas daba ya? Había rechazado a tantas princesas en mi vida, pero esto era diferente, era para poder ayudar a mi padre y a mi madre, y cerrar un acuerdo con el Reino vecino, nos convendría a los dos.

Mi padre estaba muy orgulloso de mí por haber aceptado, y el único realmente consuelo que me quedaba, era que la princesa no se había opuesto al matrimonio, al menos eso me había dicho mi padre.

Me casaría en dos semanas… _Genial._

A duras penas tenia 19, bueno eso sin contar el siglo que ya tenía, por que al ser vampiro este cuerpo jamás cambiaria, y era por eso que jamás me había comprometido con una humana, eso no seria normal. Además la gente normal se casaba como a los 30, tenía que ser peor para Isabella, puesto a que era un año menor que yo, y apenas comenzaba a disfrutar su libertad de mayor de edad y ya la estaban casando con migo, un vejestorio con apariencia de chico.

Mi padre, y los sirvientes me decían que era hermosa, en toda la extensión de la palabra, que su cabello café caía a sus espaldas, que sus ojos de color del chocolate eran preciosos y muy profundos, y que sus mejillas, simulaban pétalos de rosas a punto de florecer, Rosalie, la hermana de Isabella, me había dicho que ella no estaba opuesta al matrimonio, y como Rosalie era hermosa, Isabella también debería de serlo. ¿O no?

Todos los días me hacían prueba de traje, para ver cómo iba a ir vestido a la boda y cada vez que pasaba, tenía que soportar las indirectas de la diseñadora.

Ese día en particular me sentía devastado, demasiado cansado si así se le podría decir a mi aburrimiento, porque era imposible que yo estuviera cansado.

Me había ido a otra prueba de traje, unos cuantos pinchazos, la prueba de escolta, me habían enseñado a cómo pararme en el altar, incluso Carlisle me había "enseñado a besar", pero siempre me negué, y volvió a entrar a mi habitación.

- Hijo, te has comprometido, y tienes que ceder, la tienes que besar, será tu esposa.

Yo no tenia ningún conflicto con besarla, si no que al contrario, era otro mi temor.

- No es que no la quiera "besar", si no que no estoy seguro si me pueda controlar.

- Pues tienes que, es importante.

- Pero me has dicho que ella huele exquisitamente.

- Eso es cierto, pero como vampiros debemos aparentar con los humanos.

- Además, no estoy muy seguro de querer besar a esa chiquilla, seguramente es la princesita mimada.

- Vamos Edward.- Exclamo mi padre.- Rosalie es su hermana y ella no es para nada mimada.

- Por suerte.- Bufe.- Pero Rosalie no es la más pequeña de las hijas del Rey Charlie. Además se está convirtiendo en tradición o qué?; Emmet con Rosalie, y Jasper con Alice?, ¿Me pretendes emparentar con la ultima hija?.

- Ha sí, hay esta la mejor prueba.- Dijo mi padre orgulloso.

-¿Prueba de que?,- dije distraído.

- Pues de que tus hermanos al igual que tu son vampiros, y míralos, viven con sus esposas y encontraron la forma de decirles lo que somos, y ellos están locos por ellas aun que sabemos que aun no es tiempo de convertirlas.

Uwowowowow, Esperen un momento, Carlisle quería decir que me tenía que enamorar a la fuerza de Bella, y a su debido tiempo, ósea más bien cuando tuviera mi edad la tendría que convertir para que fuera mi compañera tooooooodaaaaa la vida. Para empezar ni siquiera la conozco, no la quiero, sentía cierta lejanía hacia las humanas en modo de amor, y muchas cosas más. Podría ser ella la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero jamás significaría más que comida para mí, nunca llegaría a verle de otra manera, Isabella era un error, que lamentablemente tendría que cumplir, pero en ese momento estaba muy enojado.

- Jamás, nunca ¡NO!.- Y salí de la habitación… estaba enojado con todos… ¿Yo soy el culpable de ciertas tradiciones familiares?... ¿Tenía que ser yo?... La vida es injusta, incluso cuando no estás en ella realmente.

* * *

**#Hello';**

_Read the next chapter_

**At'Denissemake**_  
_


	3. LA BODA

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en esta historia.

**SUMMARY:** Bella Vulturi es una princesa que tiene como misión ayudar a su reino, ¿como lo hace? Casándose con el príncipe Edward Cullen, que junto a su familia intenta ocultar su vida vampírica.

* * *

**·La Boda·**

**Bella POV:**

Era el gran día, y yo ni siquiera conocía al misterio príncipe Cullen, ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo princesa?, ¿Por qué tenía que llevar por mi cuerpo la sangre de la familia Vulturi?

Odiaba demasiado al tal Edward, y me ponía más furiosa tener que vivir siempre con él.

Lo odiaba, y con mi terquedad, estaba dispuesta a lo que sea, con tal del que "principito", me terminara dejando, odiaba la idea de mi matrimonio, me ponía nerviosa, pero ¿Que mas daba?, ahora Rosalie estaba colocando broches por todo mi cabello, mientras alguien me retocaba las mejillas con un rosa muy pálido.

Todas las cámaras de Volterra, estaban fuera, todos los periódicos y noticiarios hablaban de nuestro compromiso, y la prensa de todo el mundo, seguía fuera de la iglesia, para hacer un reportaje completo de nuestra boda.

Me reí fuerte como idiota, y mi madre que ahora me colocaba el collar de bodas, me miro con un rostro que no pude comprender, era una expresión extraña en ella, seguro estaba pensando que me estaba volviendo loca.

Mi madre se voltio y salió por la puerta sin decir una palabra, y yo seguí con mis fantasías.

Si todos los camarógrafos, fotógrafos, reporteros y revistas, supieran que ni conozco al hombre con quien me voy a casar en verdad seria un infarto, por eso mi padre estuvo contratando a una especie de diseñadores de fotos, que con una suma muy buena de dinero hicieron un fotomontaje donde el tal "Edward" me daba un anillo, y había otra fotografía la cual no me la podía creer, una en donde él y yo nos besábamos, y esta me hiso reír mucho en su momento.

Pero ahora mi cabeza daba vueltas, me mareaba a cada rato, y era una maldita seña de que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Eso me enojaba aun más. Tampoco había podido conocer en las fotos a Edward, porque todas estas estaban de espaldas y la del beso, solo mostraba un perfil de lado, en el cual yo tapaba su rostro y su mejilla con una mano.

Alice entro dando saltos, me asusto.

-Ya es hora, Ya es hora, ¡Hay dios hay dios!, Bella te ves hermosa, y es tu boda.- Mi hermana estallaba de la alegría, lo triste era que en ese momento me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Me incline para un lado y me sostuvo Rose.

- Bella, no puedes estar mal este día, habrá miles de personas mirándote, y cámaras, reporteros, y no solo eso, si cometes un error te vera todo el mundo, esta la prensa mundial allí afuera, y tu desmallándote aquí.- Me regaño Rosalie.

A genial, ahora mi estomago daba vueltas como una secadora. La perfecta de mi hermana me había recordado que si cometía alguna estupidez frente al altar, con alguien sumamente desconocido, me grabarían y todo el mundo se enteraría. ¡Maldita tecnología!, ¿Qué necesidad había de fotos y videos?, si yo simplemente me casaba, no era mucho para mí.

Claro debería serlo para la ferviente novia, enamorada apasionadamente de su príncipe azul, y claro que lo que me había dicho Rose hace unas semanas era cierto.

¡Que mis amigas se sorprenderían porque me casaba con el tal Edward!, realmente todas amaban a este misterioso enmascarado, pero para mí solo significaba una tortura que estaría conmigo... Para toda la vida.

Me sacaron inconsciente de la sala que se encontraba dentro de la iglesia, Claro, yo si caminaba, no me podía desmayar en pleno acto, ¿o sí?

-Hija.- me saludo mi padre, te ves realmente hermosa.

- Gracias,- le sonreí aun que lo mire con cierta tristeza, no me quería casar, no aun.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, entonces en un susurro solo audible para mi padre le dije:

- Sostenme para que no me caiga.

El solo se limito a asentir, y emprendimos la marcha hacia mi futuro esposo que estaba de espaldas… Esperando por mi.

* * *

**#Hello';**

_Read the next chapter_

**At'Denissemake**_  
_


	4. SI, Acepto

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en esta historia.

**SUMMARY:** Bella Vulturi es una princesa que tiene como misión ayudar a su reino, ¿como lo hace? Casándose con el príncipe Edward Cullen, que junto a su familia intenta ocultar su vida vampírica.

* * *

**·Si, acepto·**

**Edward POV:**

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, y ya estaba atado de todas partes, ya no había escapatoria, me indignaban, me obligaban a casarme con una bebe, vaya esto sí que iba a ser estresante.

Yo me encontraba de espaldas en el altar, viendo los símbolos religiosos, a los que los humanos les tenían devoción, a mí el realidad, no me importaban, no creía en nada de eso, por mi parte yo ya no tenía alma.

Voltee para enfrentarme a mi "futura esposa", y me encontré con una figura muy esbelta, con caderas redondeadas y bien formadas, no podía ver su rostro porque un velo blanco y transparente cubría su cara.

Cuando se posaron frente a mí, el rey Charles en una muestra muy antigua, el padre de Isabella puso la mano de su hija junto a la mía, y yo la tome sin problemas.

Entonces, como tantas veces lo había ensayado, tome el velo de la novia y lo alcé para ponerlo tras su cabeza.

Una lágrima cayó en mi mano, y fue cuando me miro.

Nunca pensé que se podían tener tantas reacciones en menos de 1 segundo.

Sus ojos del color del chocolate estaban fijos a los míos, y en mi mente se presentaron tantas emociones:

Amor, devoción, alegría, tristeza, odio, enojo, felicidad.

Pero la única la cual me desgarro mi ser fue la tristeza.

Isabella lloraba en silencio, me habían dicho que ella no se había opuesto al matrimonio, pero al parecer me habían mentido.

Una parte de mi se endureció, y otra se suavizo.

-Tranquilízate.-Le ordene tajante.- No pasara nada,- le dije en un susurro, solo para que ella pusiera escucharme.

Se limito a asentir.

La boda transcurrió, en una serie de murmullos poco audibles, en veces, a Isabella se le aceleraba el pulso y se le entrecortaba la respiración, estaba nerviosa.

Entonces en el momento más inesperado escuche un resignado:

"Si acepto", y el padre que estaba frente a nosotros poso su mirada en mi y dijo:

- "Príncipe Edward, ¿Promete: amar, proteger y respetar a Isabella por el resto de sus días?

Trague saliva, aun que era innecesario pronuncie las palabras con mucho cuidado:

- "Si acepto".

Entonces el padre, pronuncio las palabras tan directamente que me estremecí.

- "Entonces los declaro, marido y mujer", "Puede besar a la novia".

Sentí como Isabella se quedaba petrificada en su lugar, junto al mío.

Me voltee hacia ella, y ella me enfrento. Entonces mi intuición me dijo que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, probablemente este sería su primer beso, o peor aun, un beso que significaba mucho para las fervientes novias que se casaban, claro siempre y cuando con el hombre de sus sueños, en este caso yo no era ese hombre, y eso raramente me puso triste.

Me acerque a ella, y pose una mano en una de sus mejillas, y cuidadosamente mis labios tocaron los suyos.

Por alguna razón no estoy seguro de cual, tenía demasiadas ganas de besarla, y mi lengua acaricio suavemente su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para probar su dulce aliento, su boca, su sabor…

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para la reacción de Bella, pero ella se me abalanzo rodeando mi cuello con sus dos frágiles brazos, acariciando con su lengua mis labios, y saboreando a la perfección toda mi boca. Me había correspondido. Me paralice por un momento, pero entonces reflexione, yo tampoco me podía quedar atrás, si ella me había respondido con tanta pasión, ¿yo porque no?

Así que la base con tanto amor y cariño, con un fuego desconocido en mi, ignorando obviamente todas las gargantas que carraspeaban, detrás, a los lados, en frente, etc.

Debo admitir que Bella tenía un sabor deliciosamente fino, sabroso, se me hacia agua la boca, pero me debía de controlar, ya estábamos yendo muy lejos.

Y lo más extraño es que no me importaba. Entonces pensé:

_¡¿POR DIOS EDWARD, ES HUMANA.¿ VES?_

Así que con mucho cuidado me separe de ella, y la mira al los ojos, se encontraba algo mareada, bueno eso me pareció a mí.

Y le sonreí, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta que se había propasado, bueno al menos eso me había gustado.

¿Eh.?, que pasa Edward, no pienses así. Arrr.… odio a mi conciencia.

Suspire y voltee nuestros cuerpos hacia las personas que se encontraban gloriosas y felices. Bella me tomo del brazo como era la marcha y emprendimos camino fuera de la Iglesia.

Cuando salimos, la guardia real de mi reino tenia escoltas por todos lados, solo permitiendo que amigos y familiares se nos acercaran, era de esperarse que un atentado terrorista al reino de Volterra sucediera, puesto a que el Rey Charles tenía muchos enemigos, no era que fuera malo, no, si no que su problema era que no escuchaba lo que el pueblo quería.

La primera en abrazar a Isabella, fue su hermana Alice.

- Hay Bells!.- Ah, así que su apodo era ese: "Bells". Lindo, debería decir. Alice continuo.- Estoy tan orgullosa, mi hermanita, aahh, por fin te casas, bueno te casaste, hay que comprar ropa nueva, un poco más formal, ya eres toda una señora de Cullen.

Isabella de Cullen, no es hermoso?, ahora las tres somos Cullen, seguimos siendo hermanas de sangre y de nuevo apellido, hay bella que gusto.

Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella, pero lo que más me extraño es que ella se estremeció cuando su hermana dijo: "Isabella de Cullen", debo de Admitir que me gustaba mucho la idea.

_¡Edward Estúpido, que es lo que estás diciendo?, no te puedes enamorar de esta humana!.-_ Me regañe a mí mismo, mientras me pasaban entre amigos y familiares, todos felicitándonos.

Subimos a un coche antiguo, y le pase la mano por los hombros a Isabella, mientras nos tomaban fotos.

Una vez alejados de la prensa, nos dirigíamos hacia la fiesta.

Isabella no hablaba. Así que decidí romper el hielo yo.

- Se que es duro para ti Isabella, pero para mí también.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo ella. Con una vos muy fina.

- ¿Porqué, qué?.- contradije yo.

- ¿Porqué me dices Isabella?

- ¿Es tu nombre no?

- Prefiero Bella.

- Este bien, _Bella_.

Ella se separo de mí, y se puso en el extremo de la ventana.

Prueba de que no quería permanecer cerca…

Llegamos al castillo, de Volterra, la que ahora seria la vieja casa de Bella, ella se veía triste, me acerque con sumo cuidado, toque su hombro, y cuando volteo, sus ojos de color chocolate me invadieron en un profundo pozo de memorias y agonía que no se podía comparar ni con un volteo al cielo.

Entonces me di cuenta que yo no podría vivir sin aquella frágil humana.

* * *

**#Hello';**

_Read the next chapter_

**At'Denissemake**_  
_


	5. Lo que nadie se esperaba

**CAPITULO 5:**

"**Lo que nadie se esperaba"**

**(ALICE POV)**

Cuando Bella paso por un lado mio, y se dirigia al altar, donde su misterioso Edward estaba de espaldas hacia ella, se me endurecio y retorcio el estomago de un modo por apasible, Jasper me tenia abrazada, y como eso me tranquilizaba, no pude estar muy preocupada por Bella, aun que si estaba atenta de todo.

Los votos, pasaron desapercibidos, pero una cosa que llamo mi atención fue, el "Si acepto", de Bella. Entonces era el turno de Edward, el cual trago aire muy notoriamente y pronuncio las palabras lo mas claro posible.

Entonces el padre dijo:

- "Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia".

Me estremeci bajo el abrazo de Jasper, y todos pusimos una atención exagerada cuando Edward y Bella se volvieron el uno contra el otro, y Edward puso una mano en la mejilla de Bells, y comenzo con un suave beso.

Aun peor, cuando todos sorprendidos e incredulos, veiamos Estupefactos a Bella, que con sus dos brazos se le abalanzo a su desconocido esposo, y le devolvió el beso con un fuego desconocido, en ella.

Debo admitir que el beso duro mucho, y ellos parecian desconectados, por que si bien ellos no se dieron cuenta como a mi padre, casi se le salia la garganta de lo que carraspeaba, yo si.

Edward tubo que parar el intenso beso, pues mi hermana no parecía mover un pelo.

Emmet que estaba frente a nosotros junto con Rosalie, solto una risita traviesa.

A ese de seguro no se le iba a pasar decirle a Bella sobre el beso, y peor aun, a su hermano, que la verdad tampoco se veía muy interesado en pararlo. De alguna manera vi la oportunidad de que por fin, Bella y yo fueramos de compras al centro comercial, aun que fueramos princesas, eso no intervenia en el sentido de la moda, toda chica se debe ver genial frente a un apuesto esposo vampiro, ya llegaria la hora en que Bella se enterase de ese pequeño detalle, pero estaba segura de que pronto se enamorarian, por que en primer lugar Edward, era una persona sumamente caballerosa, atractivo, inteligente, y un monton de cualidades que seguramente ocultaba.

Y por otro lado, la testaruda de Bella tenia sus cosas buenas, es este momento no recuerdo ninguna, pero ademas de que es torpe, testaruda, arraigada, y muchas cosas mas que detonan su personalidad.

Los dos salieron de la iglesia, y yo como pude jale a Jasper, pues queria ser la primera en felicitar a Bella, y cuanto antes contarle de mis planes de compras.

Me abalance sobre ella, alejandome ligeramente de Jasper, y yo estaba que no cabia de la emocion.

- Hay Bells.-Chille.

- Estoy tan orgullosa, mi hermanita, aaaa, por fin te casas, bueno te casaste, hay que comprar ropa nueva, un poco mas formal, ya eres toda una señora de Cullen.

Sentí como Bella, se estremecía bajo mi abrazo, pero viéndolo de otro punto de vista ella se tenia que acostumbrar a su nuevo nombre, era ya un hecho. Así que continue.

- Isabella de Cullen, no es hermoso?, ahora las tres somos Cullen, seguimos siendo hermanas de sangre y de nuevo apellido, hay bella que gusto.

Le di un ligero beso en la mejilla, mi hermana se veía algo cohibida ante la situación.

Después mi madre y Rose felicitaron a Bella, y así sucesivamente se iban pasando a los recién casados que por ultimo se subieron a un carro de la guardia real, el cual yo me había encargado de adornar, y decorar a la perfección, todo a cordel con el vestido de Bella.

Ella no se veia muy feliz, pero ya sabia yo que cuando la llevara de compras se pondria mas contenta, aun que yo debía acatar ciertas normas de Bella, tenia tan poco sentido de la moda, que a veces me daba escalofríos pensar que seria de ella sin mi.

Junto con los padres de Jasper, Rosalie y yo nos fuimos en otro automóvil.

Llegamos al palacio, el cual de nuevo me sentía realmente orgullosa pues todo me había quedado a la perfección, era tan hermoso, las rosas, los lazos que había colocado frente a la gran puerta de entrada, la alfombra de un color rojo carmesí, que se extendía hacia la presentación de los novios, los guardias y los trajes nuevos que prácticamente tuve que obligar a que se los pusieran, y un sin fin de candelabros decorados que se encontraban dentro del salón, si bien a Bella no le gustaban las fiestas, a Edward tampoco, los dos eran tan tercos.

Cuando nos encontramos dentro del salón de la fiesta, y paso la presentacion del nuevo matrimonio, la celebración de torno un tanto complicada, mas bien se pozo en Emmet, que no dejaba de hacer reir a los invitados, y le hacia y decia bromas de mal gusto a Bella, y al parecer a Edward no le agradaba mucho los comentarios de su querido hermano mayor.

Muy decidida fui a bailar con Bella, pero ella se comportaba de una manera triste, y después de que termino la canción, la orquesta presento la favorita de mi hermana.

Claire de lune, de Debussy y tal fue nuestra sorpresa que Edward tomo por la cintura a Bella, y la llevo a bailar.

Debo de decir que era mi sueño hecho realidad, se veían tan hermosos, dignos de un rey y una reyna.

Lastima que ese puesto lo ocuparias el estupido de Emmet, al cual le hacian falta otros millones de años para madurar, y Rose que era buena en su puesto y no le importaba mucho lo que su marido pensara.

* * *

**:O EL 5 CAP, Y YA CON 48 REVIEWS!,, AAAHH, COMO LOS QUIERO... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME!... XD**

**SON DE VERDAD MUY GENEROSOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ALERTS. QUE ME INSPIRAN PARA ESCRIBIR MAS Y MAS.---**

**LE MANDOO UN BESO A MI QUERIDA AMIGA NANCY, POR QUE ELLA ES LA PRIMERA EN LLEEEERR MIS FICS!... N+D=BFF-s!**

**Y PUES EL PROXIMO SABADO TIENENN ACTUALIZACION. :), OK?**

**ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTA ESTEE FIC, Y ESPERO TENER MAS DE 70 REVIEWS! :), SII PLEASe?!**

**,,,**

**BY----Denissemake!.**

* * *


	6. Algo imposible de creer

**ALGO IMPOSIBLE DE CREER:**

**BELLA POV.**

Me encontraba bailando muy desganadamente con Alice, cuando la canción cambio y se transformo en una melodia muy bien conocida, mi favorita: Claire de Lune, de Debussy.

Mi respiración cambio, mi cuerpo y mi pulso se acelero, mi mente se desestabilizo, y mi piel se erizo, al sentir que unas suaves y muy firmes manos me tomaban de la cintura y me daban la vuelta para encontrarme con el ser mas maravilloso de todos. Edward.

Mi conciencia _Alias-Alice_, me contestaba de manera muy poco lógica.

_Maravilloso?, a te das cuenta Bella, ahora estas empezando a decir que tu nuevo esposo, es realmente guapo, encantador, seductor, y realmente el mejor besador de todos?_

_Claro que no conciencia, que cosas dices?!._

_Vamos Bella, admitelo, el chico te gusta y mejor asi, un amor a primera vista arregla todas las cosas._

_No me gusta, Alice._

_Si_

_No _

_Si _

_No_

_Si._

_Bueno debo admitir que es muy, ¿gentil?._

_Bella, mas que gentil el principe es SEXY!. Deberias empesar a imaginarlo en la luna de miel._

_Que?, como que "en la luna de miel"?_

_Pues mira Bells, una luna de miel es cuando después de la boda los recien casados de van de vacaciones y se comportan mal en la cama, y hacen ciertas cosas y…_

_Para!., yo no tendre una luna de miel del todo "autentica", si no lo amo._

_Es mas, lo odio, aun que sea… perfecto._

Edward interrumpio mis discusiones con mi conciencia-Alice.

- Estas disfrutando de la fiesta Bella?,

- Si.- conteste ipnotizada por sus orbes verdes. Acaso tenia conciencia del poder que causaba en los demas?.

- Oye.- le dije con una vos temblorosa.- Si te piso no te ballas a enojar, ósea no soy muy equilibrada que digamos y en particular no se me da muy bien bailar.

Edward soltó una carcajada por lo bajo.

- No estas bailando con cualquier persona Bella.

- Fanfarron.

- Perdon?.- me dijo alsando una ceja.

-Ehh eh, yo yo, ¿Sabes bailar?.

- Pues creo que eso estamos haciendo.

Entonces lo pise. Demonios, torpe cuerpo, torpes y desequilibrados pies.

- Lo sieto.- le dije, y para mi pena senti como la sangre pintaba mis mejillas.

- Te ves adorable cuando te sonrrojas.- Me dijo

El creia que yo era _adorable?. _ Pero que clase de adorable?, adorable como un perro, como un gato o adorable de modo lindo?.

- Pero.- continuo.- Tengo la solución.

Me abrazo por la cintura y me also, haciendo que todo mi peso junto con mis pies se posaran en los suyos.

- Ahora ya estas bailando.- Su aliento golpeo en mi rostro haciendo que hacercara mi cara mas a el, sentia la urgencia, mas bien la necesidad de probar por mas tiempo su dulce aliento, su boca, su sabor tan dulce como la miel, era prácticamente y en resumen embriagante.

Odie cuando su hermano se nos acerco y carraspeo al lado.

- Eddie, te importa si tu esposa me concede esta pieza?

_Que se largue.- me dijo alice._

_Vamos Alice, el solo quiere bailar._

_Mmm no me digas que quieres separarte de tu Edward._

Lo siguiente.- ignore por completo a Alice.

Emmet me tomo un brazo haciendo que el otro lo posara sobre su hombro.

- Te diviertes hermanita?

- Claro.- Aun que me divertia no entraba por completamente en mi concepto de diversión. Pero wow!, Emmet paresia un oso, nunca me habia dado cuenta de que fuera tan alto y tan grande, aun que en mi tiempo de conocerlo sabia que paresia mas un oso de peluche que a uno de verdad, el era un hombre atrapado en cuerpo de niño.

- jaja.- rio.- Pues claro, después de tremendo beso que se plantaron tu y Eddie, de seguro que te estas divirtiendo.

Maldicion, se habia dado cuenta.

- De que hablas?.- me quise hacerme la inocente.

- Vamos Bella, si nosotros nos dimos cuenta, obvio que tu también, y dejame decirte que fue un beso muuuuyyyyy largo, y apasionado, que, estaban jugando a quien aguataba mas sin aire?.

Emmet solto una carcajada.

Senti que me ruborizaba, demonios, maldito cuerpo delatador.

Despues de eso, baile unas cuantas canciones mas con mi nuevo esposo.

Paso el banquete, y transcurrieron dos horas después.

Llego el momento en que Edward y yo nos retiraramos en una limusina que se encontraba fuera de Volterra, nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y familiares y emprendimos hacia el aeropuerto.

Dios, me encontraba nerviosa, lo peor es que comenzaba a sudar de las manos y mis mejillas ardían.

Edward se encontraba a un lado mio, rebisando una carpeta.

- Bella.- me llamo su vos aterciopelada.

- mande.- dije con la respiración entrecortada.

- Estudias?

- Pues me aceptaro en la universidad de Nueva York, para estudiar Economia y relaciones internacionales, pero ….

- Pero que?.

- Pues me case.- Escondi la cabesa en el respaldo del asiento.

- Ese no es ningun problema, sabes yo curiosamente estoy estudiando medicina en Nueva York.

Valla, no sabia a donde queria llebar esta conversación, pero me estaba resultando intrigante.

- Te propongo algo Bella, como ahora somos marido y mujer y ninguno de los dos pudo tener una vida normal.- río.- Estaba pensando en integrarnos de nuevo en la universidad, nos conoceremos mejor y justo tengo un departamente en la gran manzana.

- Suena genial.

- Los deberes que tenemos como realeza empesaran cuando Emmet y Rose ocupen el puesto de rey y reyna y creo que para eso falta bastante. Que dices?

- Es perfecto, pero tu estudias medicina?

Rio por lo bajo.

- Se que suena raro pero me gusta ayudar a los demas.

- Esta bien, acepto.

- Si quieres, no todos se tienen que enterar de que somos realeza, compraremos autos como dos chicos normales, y no se tienen que enterar de que estamos casados.

Bueno, este chico me empesaba a caer bien.

- Me parece perfecto, sabes Edward?.

- Que?.

- Todo este tiempo eh estado asustada.

- Por?

- Por lo del matrimonio, no sabia que fueras tan buena persona, bueno o que pensaras como un joven adulto, incluso crei que eras feo.

- Entonces no soy feo?

_Demonios_

- No osea, olvidalo.

- Como digas.

- Entonces amigos?

- Amigos.- Extendió su mano para estrecharla con la mia, y su tacto era suave, y gelido.

- Entonces, a donde nos dirigimos?.- Esta nerviosa la pregunta me salio ahogada.

- No te preocupes Bella, no iremos de vacaciones ni nada por el estilo, ademas no intentare abusar de ti, si es lo que te preocupa.- me puse como tomate, habia dado en el blanco, era solo eso lo que me tenia tan nerviosa.- Tomaremos un vuelo directo a Nueva York para que organices tu habitación y lo que quieras hacer con ella.

Genial, el si sabia lo que queria, resulto mejor el matrimonio que quedarme en Volterra con mis padres, ellos no sabian sobre la universidad ni que me habian aceptado en ella, y estudiar dos carreras al mismo tiempo seria difícil, pero me esforsaria para ser buena en un futuro.

Llegamos al aeropuerto donde mi nueva vida comensaba en el aire.

Volamos asta Nueva York en primera clase, Edward estubo sentado a mi lado todo el tiempo.

Tomamos un poco de champaña reimos de nuestras infancias en los palacios, las cosas y clases vergonsosas que nos hicieron tomar, y una infinidad de cosas que habia hecho, me pregunto sobre mi, sobre mis colores favoritos, sobre mis novios, y se sorprendio cuando le conteste que solo habia tenido uno, Jacob, y que no habia durado mas de dos meses por que mis padres no lo querian, el tan solo era el jardinero y yo la princesa.

- Y lo querias?.- me pregunto y pude sentir un poco de cautela en su vos.

- La verdad es que no lo se.- cerre mis ojos y me acomode en el asiento, no podia encontrar una posision comoda me sentia agarrotada, y me dolia el cuello.

- Te puedes recargar en mi hombro si no encuentras una mejor postura.

Lo mire confundia, el olia hermoso, y de seguro me quedaria dormida rapido.

- Pero no podras dormirte con mi peso en ti.

- Eso no es problema.- Me rodeo con sus brazos, pasando uno por mis hombros y haciando que mi cabeza y parte de mi espalda se recargaran sobre su costado.

Tenia mi cuerpo acostado en el, aun que ibamos sentados me tense, pero después comprendi que el no trataba nada malo, solo queria que me durmiera, al fin de cuentas, eso hacian los amigos no?.

Pronto me quede dormida. Y santo cielo, Edward olia deliciosamente.

Me desperte cuando Edward me estaba llamando.

- Bella, ya estamos en Nueva York.

- Claro.-


	7. HERMOSO

**CAPITULO 7: "HERMOSO"**

**(BELLA POV.) **

En el aeropuerto nos dirigimos por nuestro equipaje, y para nuestra desgracia cuando salimos estaba una limusina con banderitas en los lados que significaban que nosotros éramos de la realeza.

- Creo que lo primero que hay que hacer es cambiar de vehículo.- rio.

- La verdad Bella es que yo ya tengo uno.

- Hum…

- Pero si quieres te puedo llevar a una agencia de carros, hay escogeremos uno para ti, te lo puedo obsequiar.

- Que?, no no no no no no no no.- Pretendia comprarme un carro?, estaba realmete loco, ademas aun que en mi vida podia tener todo lo que yo desease, mi madre nos enseño a vivir con lo básico, es por eso que yo siempre aborresia las cosas caras, o lujosas.

- Por que no?

- Edward yo tengo el dinero suficiente, ademas los amigos no te compran autos.

- Bella nosotros no solo somos amigos, eres mi esposa aun que eso solo lo dicta un acta.

- Lo se Edward, pero aun asi no dejare que me compres un auto, yo sola y con mi propio dinero lo puedo comprar.

Una risa celestial inundo mis oidos, cuando Edward reia mas bien parecia que un angel habia bajado desde el cielo para cantarme al oido.

- Que?.- le pregunte desiosa.

- Sabes Bella?, no te pareces a ninguna chica que yo conozca, eres demasiado sencilla para ser una princesa.

Solo me limite a asentir y el choffer de la limusina nos abrio la puerta a ambos.

Nos dirigimos por algunas calles, era extraño estar en un sitio paralelo, Nueva York habia cambiado desde que lo habia visitado la ultima ves.

Admito que eso fue cuando tenia 10 años, ahora habia mas edificios, y un poco mas de luces.

El choffer arranco, la etiqueta de su uniforme decia que su nombre era Maxwell.

- A donde nos dirigimos sr. Edward?

- A mi departamento, por la quita avenida y la octava, antes de llegar al museo de Artes.

El choffer se limito a asentir.

Despues de unos dies minutos de pasar por las atestadas calles de la gran manzana, llegamos a un edificio, y el choffer nos dejo frente a este.

Edward tomo las maletas y la limusina se marcho.

Me guio hasta el ascensor del edificio, y cuando llegamos al noveno piso saco una llave se su pantalón y me la tendio.

La tome sin cuidado y abri la puerta que estaba frente a nosotros dos.

Por una extraña razon me sentia nerviosa.

Cuando la puerta se abrio una hermosa sala aparecio frente a mis ojos.

El cuarto era inmenso, habia sillones de cuero negro y ventanales de cristal por toda la pared, habia una gran pantalla frente a los sillones y al lado de la inmensa sala habia una cocina la cual se extendia por un pasillo donde habia 3 puertas, supuse que esas eran las habitaciones, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que habia muchos libros regados por toda la sala, eso sin contar que si posaba mi vista en frente en el cual habia un hermoso balcon con todas las luces de los edificios, podria jurar que se veia todo Nueva York desde alli.

- Bienvenida.- me dijo Edward colocandose frente a mi para observarme y ver mi expresión.

- Es…. Es… Sorprendente.

- Sabia que te gustaria.

- Jaja.

El solo me sonrio.

Dejo las maletas al lado de uno de los sillones.

- Sigueme.

- A donde vamos?.

- Te mostrare tu habitación.

- Mi habitación?.

- Si tu habitación, al menos que quieras dormir con migo.- Enarco una ceja y una sonrisa torcida se torno en sus labios. Por dios, que sexy se veia cuando sonreia asi.

Negue con la cabeza y me ruborice.

El abrio la ultima puerta que estaba situada en el pasillo de la cocina y me deslumbro ver que la habitación ya estaba decorada y era juvenil y retro, me encantaba, debia decir que Edward tenia un excelente gusto.

- Que te parece?

- Es preciosa.

- Me tome la libertad de decorarla, espero que te guste.

- Gracias Edward.

- Tienes tu propio baño.

- Te dejo, ire a hacer unas cuantas cosas en la escuela y regreso para la cena, Te gustaria ir a cenar con migo?.

- Claro.

- Estupendo, te recojo a las ocho.

- Ok.

- Nos vemos.

La habitación era de color blanco, y la pared en la cual se encontraba la cabesera de la cama era de color guinda.

La ropa de cama y las almohadas estaban vestidas con colores entre beige y escarlatas.

Tenia dos repisas a los lados, un inmenso armario y al lado de este estaba la puerta hacia el baño.

Había una pantalla de plasma gigante colocada en la pared frente a la cama.

El piso era de madera obscura, y le daba un toque fino a toda la habitación.

Abri mi maleta para coger un cambio de ropa y decidí dirigirme al baño, necesitaba urgentemente tomar un baño.

Fui a la regadera y abri el agua caliente.

El baño y el agua me envolvieron en una tranquilidad abrazadora.

Cuando Sali, me puse un tipo de ropa que rara vez me habia puesto.

Me coloque unos jeans asules, y una playera color verde, que se aderia a la piel de mi cuerpo y dejaba al descubierto un escote en mi pecho.

Me sentia comoda vistiendo asi, me sentia normal.

Me coloque unas zapatillas cerradas de color verde y tacón con plataforma oculta.

Pero ni asi alcanzaba a Edward, era demasiado alto.

Después de haberme cambiado me maquille y peine mi cabello de forma suelta, para que cayera a lo largo de mi espalda y de mis hombros.

Fui hacia la sala, y encendi la enorme televisión que estaba allí, me puse a buscar algo entretenido que ver, ya eran las 7:30 pm. Pero no habia nada que ver.

Me pare en el canal E!, en el cual estaban pasando Los E! News, y para mi descgracia la que salia en el reportaje era yo.

- " El principe Edward y la princesa Isabella, después de su hermosa boda ayer en la ciudad de Volterra Italia, se dirigieron en una limusina a el aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo a su magica luna de miel en Grecia".

Reia ante la noticia, ellos ni se imaginaban que estabamos en Nueva York.

Me quede observando el programa mientras pasaban fotos y videos de nuestra "Fabulosa boda", y del el vergonzoso beso, que al igual que Emmet, ellos señalaron que había durado mas de dos minutos pegada a Edward.

Escuche la puerta abrirse pero no me voltee, ya sabia quien era, estaba ipnotizada por las mentiras que decian de mi boda.

- Que estas viendo?.- me pregunto una hermosa vos aterciopelada muy cerca de mi oido. Brinque del susto y casi me caigo del sillon si Edward no me hubiera tomado del brazo.

- Dios, me asustaste.

- No sabia que era tan horrible.

- Sabes que no quise decir eso.

- Ya no importa.

- Ok.

- Te ves excelente Bella.

- Gracias.- dije colorada.

- Te importa si me doy una ducha y vamos a cenar, llegue 20 minutos antes.

Reimos los dos de mandera baja y nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos segundos.

- Mee… me me metere a bañar.- tartamudeo y yo sacudi mi cabeza.

Cambie la televisión, y para mi agrado se encontraba un documental de los ovnis en History Channel.

Me quede viendolo, hasta que Edward salio de su habitación.

Lucia unos jeans de mezclilla modernos, una playera blanca con mangas que se le marcaba en los brazos, por sus grandes músculos. Era tan fuerte.

Su cabello broncineo aun estaba mojado pero seguia alborotado.

Lo mire como boba, mientras el se giraba hacia mi.

- Bella, nos vamos?

- Claro.

- Me puso una mano en la espalda y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Cuando llegamos abajo, un hermoso carro de color plateado.

- Es tuyo?.- le pregunte.

- Si

- Me temia que estubiera otra limusina esperandonos.- reimos.

- No, esta preciosidad es mia.- me dijo mientras me habria la puerta del copiloto.

Me subi, mientras el giraba para abrir subirse a auto.

- Y que carro es esto?.

Enarco una ceja.

- Esto Bella, es un Volvo 511 Turbo.

Arranco el auto y no nos dirigimos a un restaurant.

Si no a una agencia de autos.

- Por que venimos aquí?

- Pues por tu auto Bella.

- Pero, crei que iriamos a cenar.

- Iremos después de comprar tu auto.

- Pero….

- Pero nada.

Nos bajamos del volvo y nos recibio un sujeto extraño, de tes palida y ojos asules.

- Hola, mi nombre es Damian, les puedo ayudar en algo.

- Si, estamos buscando un auto para mi…..- no termino de decirlo, no teniamos muy en claro como nos ibamos a referir el uno al otro en publico.

Me apresure a contestar.

- Isabella.- dije cortante.

- Muy bien señorita Isabella, que tipo de auto es el que busca?.

- Uno sencillo, que no llame la atención que sea practico.

- Me temo que en esta ciudad no hay carros "practicos".

- Entonces, cual me recomienda?

- Cual es su presupuesto Srta. Isabella?

- Lo que le puedo decir, es que el dinero no es un problema.

- Perfecto, nos acaban de llegar los mercedes

- Esta pensando mas bien, en un mini Cooper.

- Lo desea de lujo?

- Claro.

- Siganme por favor.

- Quieres un mini Cooper?.- me pregunto Edward.

- Claro, es un auto juvenil, no?

- Si, supongo.

Llegamos hasta donde estaban los mini Cooper, y mis ojos se enamoraron de un hermoso mini color negro con rayas amarillas y blancas a los lados, le daba al auto un aire carreras.

- ¡Este!.- grite acercandome al auto.

- Segura?.- me pregunto Damian.

- Claro, es precioso es perfecto para mi.

- Pero es un mini de carreras, las velocidades son demasiadas.

- Perfecto.

Edward se veia confundido.

- Bella, te gusta la velocidad?.

- Claro, y a quien no?

- Balla no me dejas de sorprender.

Yo sorprendia a Edward?, eso me empesaba a gustar.

- Entonces Señorita Isabella, se lleba este?.- interrumpio Damian señalando el carro.

- Por supuesto.

Hicimos el papeleo, y nos dirigimos de nuevo a casa.

Edward en su volvo, y yo en mi nuevo y precioso mini Cooper.

Cuando llegamos al departamento Edward pidió comida Italiana, era mi favorita desde pequeña, y como el ya lo sabia, debido al interrogatorio que me habia hecho.

Nos acostamos tarde, mañana era mi primer dia en la Universidad de Economia y Relaciones Internacionales, estaria demasiado ocupada llevando dos carreras al mismo tiempo, sabia que mi concentración debia estar siempre en estudiar y salir excelentemente de mis facultades.

Los horarios ya estaban listos tendria clases turnadas, de lunes a miércoles iria a la facultad de Economia y jueves y viernes a la de Relaciones.

Tendria clases relacionadas unas con otras, asi que no seria tan pesado.

Ya era Lunes y me despertaron unos golpecitos en mi puerta.

- Bella.- dijo la vos de aquel ángel, tan dulce.- Si no te despiertas y te alistas ya, llegaras tarde.

- Enseguida voy.- Me levante a trompicones de la cama, tropece con la puerta del baño y me cai en la regadera.

- Bella estas bien?.- dijo Edward. Su vos sonaba preocupada.

- Si, grite.

Despues de haber salido del tormento de caidas y raspones en el baño.

Me puse unos jeans y una blusa negra con un chaleco a la altura del pecho, de color beige.

Unos converse negros, un par de pulseras, maquillaje, me peine y listo.

Sali de mi habitación y el olor a comida me sobrecojio.

- Hola.- dije.

- Buenos dias, pense que te habias ido por el resumidero.

- Siento haber tardado.

- No importa, sientate el desayuno esta listo.

Me sente en el desayunero y el me dio un plato azul, con huevo y rebanadas de tocino, al lado coloco una canasta de pan tostado y un frasquito de mermelada.

- Planeas que me coma todo esto?.- pregunte con un poco de nauseas.

- Si, con un vaso de jugo y leche también.

- Es muy temprano para comer.

- Por eso se llama desayuno Bella.

- Pero…….

- Pero nada, come, espero te guste.

Me acabe medio plato y medio vaso de jugo.

- Bella.

- Si?.

- Si quieres yo te puedo llevar a la universidad.

- Pero tengo mi auto.

- Creeme, sera mejor que no lleves tu auto recien salido de la agencia, a un grupo de envidiosos que seguramente lo patearan y rayaran.

Despues de pensarlo muy seriamente le formule una gran pregunta.

- Y por que el tuyo no lo rayan?.

- Bella, estas hablando con Edward Cullen, de verdad tienes que ver que piensan de mi es la facultad, o mejor dicho en las facultades.

- Ademas, sera mejor que todos sepan que eres mi amiga, asi nadie te molestara.

- Por que lo dices?.

- Ya veras.

Nos reimos mutuamente.

- Esta bien, vamos en tu choce.- dije resignada.

El camino hacia la universidad fue rapido y cuando llegamos nos estacionamos frente a las puertas principales.

Estaba nerviosa, se me notaba a flor de piel, ademas que mis manos sudorosas y el movimiento frenetico de mis piernas era delatador.

Lo mas extraño de todo, es que ni siquiera nos habiamos bajado del volvo y todos los estudiantes examinaban el coche con sumo cuidado y fue cuando me di cuenta.

Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, Edward era un chico popular. Y yo tan solo pretendia pasar desapercibida por este mundo.

Estaba en estado de choc, Edward salio del coche y todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo con la baba conlgando, se veian tan tontas, Edward abrio mi puerta.

- Vamos Bella.- dijo con tono manipulador.

- Por que todos te miran.- Pregunte horrorizada.

- Creo que omití algunos detalles sobre la universidad.

- Como cuales?.- pregunte nerviosa.

- Soy el capitan del equipo de fut bol americano.

- Y eso que tiene de importante?.

- Bueno no lo se, pero lo que me han dicho es que todas las chicas se vuelven locas por el capitan del equipo, y al parecer tu eres la escepcion de la regla, como siempre.

- Anda ve, yo bajare del auto en unos minutos.

- Vamos Bella, te tengo que decir donde estan tus edificios.

Me tomo de la cintura y me puso de pie en el pavimento.

Me gire hacia las puertas, y un BILLON de miradas envenenadas de chicas me tragaban viva.

Si las miradas matasen, pense.

- Siento que ya soy odiada.- le dije a Edward con la repiracion entrecortada.

Edward solo rio, tomo sus libros y los mios con una mano, y con la otra me tomo la mano, mire nuestras manos entrelazadas incredula.

No se suponia que eramos amigos, mas bien pareciamos novios.

_Hay no seas tonta Bella, si no son ni amigos ni novios, son ESPOSOS_.

Demonios la vos de Alice de nuevo, la ignore y Edward adentro nuestros cuerpos a los pasillos de la universidad pasando por las puertas principales.

Absolutamente todas las miradas de las chicas pasaban de Edward con un suspiro a mi con un gruñido.

Y todos los chicos pasaban sus miradas de mi y después las guiaban con un gruñido hacia Edward, era ridiculo.

Llegamos al salon 311 que decia Economia y Finanzas, era mi materia principal.

- Bueno Bella aquí es.

- Esta bien.

- En la hora del almuerzo ve a la cafeteria, hay estare, te apartare un lugar.

- No sera junto a las porristas ni nada por el estilo.- dije ironica.

- No te preocupes, les dire a los chicos que este dia me siento solo.

- Esta bien.

- Nos vemos Bella.

Me despedi con la mano, mientras yo veia como el se alejaba.

Cuando entre al salon, le entregue un papel a mi maestro para que me asignara un lugar.

- Buenos dias.- le dije al profesor.- Soy Bella.

- Bueno Bella, Bienvenida a la clase, soy en Sr. Banner, y esta es mi clase.

Todos me miraban curiosos, como si fuera un bicho raro.

- Chicos ella es Isabella Cullen.- Dijo el Sr. Banner, presentandome con el apellido de Edward.

Una vos que estaba asta atrás del salon grito.

- ¡Es la hermana de Edward Cullen!.- Chillo.

Hermana?, jaja, que tonteria, pero en fin, dejaria que se lo creieran en fin Edward y yo eramos amigos y que fueramos hermanos explicaría que todo el dia la pasaramos juntos.

El profesor me miraba confuso.

- No sabia que Edward tuviera una hermana.- me dijo.

- Eh… si, me podria decir cual es mi asiento?.

- Claro, Jessica sera tu compañera de clase.

Me indico con la mano un asiento en la primera fila, y señalo una chica rubio de tes palida que mostraba curiosidad con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me encamine hasta el asiento mientras los demas alumnos me miraban.

Me sentia como si tuviera algo mal, como si fuera rara. Bueno yo sabia que lo era, pero nadie jamas se me quedaba viendo asi como asi.

- Hola, soy Jessica Stanley, tu debes ser Isabella, cierto?- Se presento la chica, mi compañera con un ligero toque de exitacion en sus ojos.

- Solo Bella.- le extendi la mano y ella la estrecho.

- Bueno Bella, cuentame eres hermana de Edward Cullen?.- Pregunto ansiosa.

- Eh… pues si.

- Eso es Genial, el es tan guapo, todas en las chicas estan enamoradas de el, incluso las que no van en su facultad, y las de años superiores.

- Osea que Edward es famoso.

- Mas que eso, Bella.

- Como que mas que eso?.- le pregunte insegura.

- Ósea, ademas de ser el capitan del equipo de futboll americano de toooooda la Universidad, ser rico, ser guapo es tan ¡SEXY!.

- Crees que Edward es Sexy?.

- Claro, pero debe de ser distinto para ti, ya que es tu hermano.

- Si, es muy distinto para mi.

- Oye Bella, que clase tienes en seguida?.

- Em, creo que tengo clase de gimnasia, el primer año es obligatorio.

- A, yo tengo matematicas.

El profesor anuncio que la clase empesaria y Jessica se callo.

Paso con lo basico, con lo que yo ya sabia, como manejar una caida en el mercado y como manejar finanzas.

Cuando termino la clase Jessica se despidio de mi y yo de ella.

Camine asta el gimnasio y en cuanto entre me quede en Shock.

Senti como la sangre bajaba de mi cuerpo, como el aire se atascaba en mi garganta y como mi corazon por una fraccion de segundo se paro.

Jacob Black estaba frente a mi.

Y despues todo se volvio negro y paso muy rapido.


	8. Delicioso

**Capitulo 8: "Delicioso".**

_**Edward POV**_

- Eso depende si se tiene un glaucoma o si se aparenta tenerlo.- Conteste con seguridad, ya me sabia de memoria este tema, y sabia como reaccionarían los profesores también.

"Es correcto, pero la proxima ves deje que su compañero conteste". Ya que no se me preguntaba a mi nunca, siempre contestaba de manera correcta.

- Es Correcto Edward, pero la próxima vez deja que tu compañero conteste.

Y hay estaba de nuevo la respuesta.

La clase de cardiologia era la siguiente, cuando Laurent mi compañero y amigo entro corriendo al salon, parecia agitado y preocupado un poco alterado tal ves, cuando todos voltearon a verlo, le entrego una nota al profesor y el de inmediatamente se giro hacia mi.

- Edward, tu hermana esta en la enfermeria.

Sentia las miradas de todos clavadas en mi espalda.

- Hermana?.- pregunte confundido.

- Aquí dice, que Bella Cullen esta en la enfermeria.

- Bella.- dije en un susurro. Era su primer dia de clases, que le podria haber pasado, tenia gimnasia despues de la clase en la que la habia dejado, me preocupe, senti como mi rostro se crispaba del dolor, por que bella?, esto era peor, pobre, su primer dia en la facultad y habia terminado herida.

Me levante bruscamente retirando mi asiento en el movimiento y sin ni una palabra e ignorando a todos me dirigi a la enfermeria de su facultad.

Cuando llegue, estaba en la recepcion la enfermera y un chico alto, musculoso de tes morena, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, estaba tenso y discutiendo con la enfermera, hablaban de Bella.

- Bella no tiene ningun hermano.- alegaba el muchacho.

- Claro que si.- le contradecia la Sra.

- No, y su apellido no es Cullen.

Dios esto no me estaba gustando, como sabia ese chico eso?. De inmediato interrumpi.

- Disculpe, donde esta Bella?.- le pregunte.

- Edward Cullen?.

- Si soy yo.- el muchacho me miraba confundido.

La enfermera me hizo pasar a una sala donde Bella se encontraba recostada en una cama de hospital, dormia con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, y una tonalidad rojiza en sus mejillas.

La enfermera salio dejandome alli, solo con ella.

Me acerque a la cama, y me di cuenta de que su respiración era entrecortada, estaba un poco agitada.

Entonces un efluvio enbriagante de fresas y fresias me envolvió.

Era Bella, ella olia deliciosamente, me acerque mas a ella, y peligrosamente mi boca acaricio la suya, solo fue un roze, pero quise mas………………..

No sabia si era lo correcto, ella era mi amiga no la podia traicionar de esa manera, pero al recordar su sabor no pude evitarlo. Aun que esto era un poco de violación al respeto de Bella, por que si lo veia de otro punto no era muy justo que yo la besara estando ella dormida. Pero no me importo.

Coloque una mano a un costado de su cabeza y la bese, con toda la pasion y las ganas que sentia en ese momento, acaricie su labio superior con mi lengua, su sabor era simplemente DELICIOSO.

Sus labios empesaron a acarisiar los mios misteriosamente, ella me correspondia con todas las ganas con las que yo habia empesado, su lengua no se detuvo y empeso a probar mi boca adentrandose mas y mas, estabamos en una danza sin fin, cuando el aire nos empeso a faltar.

Los dos, jadeando nos retiramos uno del otro sin despegar nuestras frentes, Bella estaba completamente ruborizada, sus mejillas parecias dos petalos de rosas, suaves y delicados.

Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, como si los dos estuviéramos esperando este momento desde hace mucho pero ninguno de los dos lo habíamos admitido.

Hacerco sus labios mas a los mios, me sorprendio que Bella quisiera besarme, y para su fortuna ella era la unica que tenia derecho a hacerlo, era mi esposa, oficialmente.

Yo entreabri los mios para permitirle mejor acceso y comensamos otra danza.

Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos mirandonos el uno al otro, hasta que rompi el silencio, me preocupaba como se sentia, que le habia pasado, por que estaba aquí.

- Por que te trajeron aquí?.- le pregunte entre jadeos, ella ya estaba sentada.

- Me desmaye.- dijo con inseguridad en su vos y con su respiración agitada.

- Te sientes mejor?.- mi vos iba mejorando.

- Ahora me siento mucho mejor.- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Le sonrei de manera natural y ella se quedo mirandome como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

- Por que te desmayaste?.- pregute.

- Es que….

- Que paso Bella?.

- Recuerdas que te habia dicho que tenia un novio?, pero que no estaba segura si lo amaba, y que eso paso muchos años atrás.

Asenti.

- Esta aquí, lo vi en el gimnasio.

- Lamento informarte Bella, que no esta en el gimnasio, si no alli fuera y alega que tu apellido no es Cullen.

- Oh no!.

- Oye y de donde sacaron que eras mi hermana.

Ella se rio solo un poco y sonrio.

- Despues de todo si eres popular, cuando entre a la clase el profesor me presento como Bella Cullen, y en seguida todos digeron que era tu hermana, y como tu y yo solo somos amigos, los deje que se lo creyeran.- habia un tono de tristesa en las ultimas palabras, ella agacho la cabesa y puso las manos en su regazo.

- Bella.- la llame con calma, pero ella no voltio.

- Bella, yo… yo no quiero ser tu amigo.- Se giro hacia mi, y pude ver que sus ojos chocolate mostraban tristeza y decepsion.

- Ni tampoco tu hermano.- Rei sarcásticamente.

Ella me miraba confundida, no sabia que era lo que le decia, al parecer yo tampoco.

- Bella, yo… estoy enamorado de ti.- Y estaba dicho, yo la amaba, sentia una necesidad grande de estar con ella, de cuidarla, amarla y protegerla, desde que la vi por primera ves, en el altar su mirada me atrapo, era simplemente magnifica.

Su rostro se suaviso, y se relajo aun que parecia confundida, puso una mano en mi mejilla, y me miro con ojos dulces llenos de ternura.

- Yo también te amo Edward.- No me lo podia creer, mi felicidad estaba apunto de explotar y senti como en mi rostro se pintaba una sonrisa estupida.

Puse una mano en su cintura y me acerque de nuevo a ella.

El beso fue suave, sencillo, pero hermoso. Bella me amaba y yo la amaba a ella.

Cuando a los dos nos hizo falta el aire de nuevo nos separamos.

- Nos vamos?.- le pregunte.

- Esta bien.

Entonces salimos entrelazados de las manos y al ver al muchacho aun alli, el tal Jacob, senti como la mano de Bella se tensaba bajo la mia. Sabia que habia una historia detrás de esto, y Bella me la tendria que contar.

- Bella.- dijo el chico.

- Que quieres?.- dijo Bella, su vos se habia convertido en filosos susurros llenos de ira.

- Te encuentras bien?, te paso algo malo?, quien es este?.Por que estas aquí?- dijo señalandome con su dedo pulgar.- Por que dicen que te apellidas Cullen?.

- Lo que me pase, como me llame ahora o con quien este, donde este, no es asunto tuyo ni lo sera Jacob, asi que por favor, quitate del camino.

Bella avanzo hasta la salida llevandome junto con ella de la mano.

- Que fue eso?.- pregunte.

- Creo que te contare en el comedor, vamos a almorzar?.

- Claro.

Cuando llegamos el comedor estaba abarrotado de estudiantes, todos en mesas y por grupos de personas que iban de raras a normales y pasando por una fila de clasificaciones diferentes.

Pero yo, me sentaba con los populares, con el equipo de fútbol americano.

Nadie se sentaba en la mesa que estaba al lado del equipo y era alli donde nos sentariamos Bella y yo.

Le pase un brazo por la cintura, yo estudiaba medicina y según Jessica Stanley una chica que estaba obsesionada con migo decia que los chicos mas guapos eran los de medicina, pero eso era absurdo.

Mientras nos encaminabamos a la mesa todos nos veian, mientras susurraban cosas.

Cosas AUDIBLES!, por dios, no se daban cuenta de que se podia escuchar sus comentarios:

Quien es la chica que esta con Edward?, Es muy bonita, que hace esa chica con mi chico, dices que es su hermana, estan abrazados, dicen que se desmayo, el es tan guapo, ella es hermosa.

Cuando llegamos Bella se sento a un lado mio.

- No quieres nada de comer?.

- No, gracias, aun me siento un poco mariada.- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bueno empiesa te escucho.- la rodee con un brazo y ella puso una mano en mi pecho.

- Veras.- comenzo.- Cuando tenia 15 años Jacob era mi novio, y me engaño. Con una tal Irina, yo era feliz con el pero…. Pero una noche quiso hacerlo con migo.

Apuñe las manos y senti como la furia aparecio en mi rostro, lo quise matar.

Como se atrevia el tal Jacob.

- Que hiciste?.- le dije en un gruñido.

- Oh, me negue por supuesto.

Di un suspiro, me relaje. Ella me sonrio con tristeza.

- Y?.

- Un dia se lo conte a Alice, y mi mama estaba escuchando.

- Todos se pusieron en contra de Jacob, fue horrible, pero nunca averigue si en verdad lo quise, si me dolio lo que me hizo, fue algo chocante.

- Ya veo.

- No espero que me entiendas.- se apresuro a decir.- Es solo que para mi fue difícil.

- No te preocupes Bella, Jacob jamas volvera a hacerte daño, ahora yo estoy con tigo.

Entonces el tl engendro ese, de Jacob Black aparecio en el comedor, con un estruendoso ¡BELLA!, que era lo que le pasaba?, no tenia suficiente ya?, la habia hecho sufrir, y pasar por uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Lo odiaba, y sabia que Bella tambien.

El chico se fue acercando, a nuestra mesa, mejor dicho a Bella, me levante de un saldo, a Bella se le tenso la vos.

-Edward no.......- Pero fue lo unico que pudo decir.

Mi puño ya se habia estancado en la nariz de Jacob, seguido por otro que abarco su cara.

Todos me miraban confundidos, un tumulto de personas formaron un circulo alrededor de nosotros dos, Bella, ya se encontraba sonteniendo mi brazo el cual temblaba.

-Para que aprendas a respetar lo que no es tuyo.- Le grite.-Vamonos Bella.

Ella se limito a asentir, nos fuimos, ya no asistiriamos de nuevo a Clase, iriamos directo a la Direccion, ya que yo mismo habia tenido la culpa........

- A donde vamos?.- pregunto Bella.

- A la direccion, de todos modos, tendremos que venir seguido si el tal Black, se te vuelve a acercar.

**Bella POV**

Ya no s encontrabamos en la direccion, me encontraba cohibida por lo que acababa de suceder, Edward se iba a meter en problemas por mi........ Eso no era justo, aun que una parte de mi se sentia rebosando de la felicidad al saber que Jacob habia tenido al fin su merecido.

Entramos a la direccion sin ser anunciados.

-Esta bien.- decia el director por el telefono.

-Oh, pero creo que no va a hacer falta, el Sr. Cullen ya se encuentra aqui.

-Si, si, como sea.- proseguia el director, colgo y se giro hacia nosotros.

- Pero que es lo que ha hecho Edward?.

-Golpeè a un sujeto que se queria hacercar a Bella.

-Oh, no eh tenido el gusto, es tu novia Edward?.- pregunto en sr. Scott.

Me adelante y le conteste.

-Su hermana, mucho gusto Isabella Cullen.- le extendi mi mano y el la tomo.

-Saben, tienen los nombres de los principes de Volterra, ayer escuche las noticias, acaban de unir sus reynos.- Edward y yo nos miramos con el cuerpo tensado.

- Eh, si.- dijo Edward.- Cual sera mi castigo?.- pregunto.

Me sorprendia como tomaba tan a la ligera la situacion, que no se daba cuenta?.

Apreto su mano en torno a mi cintura.

-Pues, sera......Se tendra que disculpar con el muchacho, y tendra detencion, me duele mucho decirlo, pero no podra participar en el partido que viene.

La cara de Edward se crispo de Dolor y de corage, pobre no podria participar en el juego; siendo que el era el capitan... pero me sorprendio mas su respuesta.

- Podra sacarme de este juego, pero jamas le pedire una disculpa a ese idiota.

Wow, y hay estaba de nuevo yo, sorprendia, Edward Cullen era una persona orgullosa.


	9. Chapter 9

Algunas personas creen que el mundo,

Perecerá en las llamas del infierno,

Otras creen que en las del hielo,

Lo que algunas personas no saben

Es que el poder de destrucción de ambas

Se iguala a una sola cosa en el mundo.

El amor.

Por mi parte, apoyo a las personas

Que creen que la destrucción del mundo

Estara en las manos del fuego,

Pero discrepo en el momento en el

Cual dijeron que el fuego pertenecia

Al infierno, el hielo puede ser

Poderoso, & al conocer el odio, puedo

Asegurarles que el hielo,

Puede ser igual de destructor

Que el mismo fuego.

Las cosas no cambian por una mentira,

Solo hacen empeorar la situación,

& si seguimos creyendo,

Que en este mundo no hay alguien especial

El mismo fuego nos consumira,

Haciendo que el hielo queme nuestros adentros.

Bella POV:

Las noches se hacian largas, tan rapidas a mi ver, el amor que sentia por Edward fue creciendo a un grado en el cual, fue imposible dejar de pensar en el…

Aun que mi amor por el ya estaba claro, nosotros no pasabamos de besos o caricias, ningun rose importante…

En cierto modo me entristecia, aun recuerdo esa noche, en la cual fui una verdadera estupida, y aun que lo diga no me arrepiento pues aun, no me sentia lista…..

**Flash Back:**

- Edward….- el comenzó a besarme partiendo de mi mandíbula y descendiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro, mi respiración era agitada, cada ves que sus fríos labios me tocaban mi corazón daba un brinco vergonzoso.

Mis nerviosas manos comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa, los botones eran demasiado difíciles de safar, asi que le di un jalon, haciendo que todos calleran al suelo.

Sus labios regresaron con urgencia a los mios, entonces, era mi turno de jugar sucio, lleve mis manos dentro de su playera, acariciando su bien formado abdomen.

Mientras mis caricias desendian por su cuello, salio un gruñido de su escultural pecho. Senti como se pegaba mas a mi, y se estremecia, entonces se alejo.

-Bella.- habia dicho.

-Que?.- me quise hacer la inocente.

-No quiero que hagas algo de lo cual no te sientas lista aun.

-Pero estoy lista para ti Edward.- refunfuñe.

-Mirame a los ojos Bella.

Su mirada tenia un cierto enojo, pero en ella pude descifrar el mismo deseo que sentia su cuerpo al igual que el mio, veia amor en ellos, aun jamas demostrado por ciertas palabras que nos sucumbían, pero también habia algo mas…. Algo que Edward no queria que supiera, un secreto, o… una mentira?.

-No estas preparada aun.

-Como lo puedes saber?.- pregunte ya enojada.

-Tu mirada es insegura.- dijo suavemente.

-Pero….

-Quiero que cuando estes lista, sea tanto como mental y fisicamente.

No lo comprendia, el habia sido el culpable de despertar el deseo en mi, ahora lo tenia que apagar, y yo conocia la manera……

-Lo siento.- me disculpe.- a veces la carne es debil, ¿sabes?.

-Dimelo a mi.

Nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones temprano, queria encontrar el motivo por el cual Edward me habia rechazado.

Me di una ducha y fue hay cuando me di cuenta…

Frente al espejo, se encontraba una Bella demacrada, para nada atractiva, paliducha y sobre todo……… gorda.

Si, eso era, Edward no me queria por que yo esta GORDA!, me subi a la bascula que tenia en el baño y marcaba 50 kilos, no podia ser cierto, debia estar mal, parecia como si mi cuerpo estubiera inflado, deberia aparentar unos 80 kilos en mi cuerpo, era gorda y por eso no era deseada…

Debia hacer algo… para bajar de peso, y que asi Edward me quisiera.

**Fin del Fash Back**

Desde entonces habia dejado de comer. Mi cuerpo sentia hambre y aun que Edward me llebaba a comer a los Restaurantes lo único que pedia era una ensalada que consisitia en una hoja de lechuga, una rebanada de tomate y un troso de aguacate. Acompañado por un maldito vaso de agua.

En la universidad seguían creyendo que Edward era mi hermano, no podia creer como se lo habian creido, digo acaso Edward y yo nos parecemos?...

Mi _esposo _por asi decirlo, entro a la habitación interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Bella, ya nos tenemos que ir, se nos hace tarde para la facultad.

Estaba tan guapo como siempre en el marco de la puerta.

-Eh…. Si ya voy.

Tome un bolso, una gabardina y Sali con el.

Nos fuimos en su volvo, pues Edward decia que mi auto aun era inseguro para la escuela.

En el camino recibi en mensaje de texto de Alice, a mi celular…

Simplemente no podia creer lo que decia, se me cayo el celular de la impresión. Edward no tardo en notarlo y pregunto:

-Que pasa Bella?.

-Vienen?.- susurre yo, pero fue mas como pregunta para mi misma que contestación…


	10. LA noticia, La llamada y OH POR DIOS!,La

_Puedo escribir los versos mas tristes esta noche: escribir por ejemplo: La noche esta estrellada, y tiritan, azules los astros a lo lejos…_

(Del libro: 20 Poemas de Amor y una cancion desesperada)

* * *

**La noticia, La llamada y Oh por DIOS, la llegada;**

_**Bella POV:**_

Me deberia de estar volviendo loca, lo que simplemente decia el celular en el mensaje de texto debia de ser una broma, una de esas jugarretas que me hacia Alice de pequeña.

-Quienes vienven?.- me pregunto Edward ansioso.

-Todos.- conteste de forma ahogada.

-Quienes todos?.

-Alice, con tu hermano, y Emmet con Rosalie.

Edward parecia tan desconcertado como yo. El celular empeso a sonar en mis pies, debido a que se habia caido de la impresión, conocia en tono, era el de Alice.

Tome el Celular que bibraba al ritmo del tono, y conteste.

-Alice?.- pregunte.

-Eh… Bella, hermana!

-Que paso Alice?.- mi vos se estaba sofocando.

-Leiste ya mi mensaje?.

-No.- menti.

-Mmmm… entonces te lo digo por aquí, y de paso te regaño.

-Me regañas?.- pregunte desorientada, a donde queria llevar la conversación la pequeña de mi hermana, sabia que era diabolica pero ademas de que venian con todo mundo a visitarnos…. Esperen.. a visitarnos?, no aclaro eso en el msj.

-Claro que te regaño.

-Pero por que, no puedes!, ya soy una adulta.

-Pues aun que fueras adulta mi querida y preciosa hermanita, no quita el hecho de que estmos muy enojadas.

-Enojadas?.- no entendia a donde queria llegar…

-Claro!.

-Y por que estan enojadas?, no seria yo la que deberia estarlo?.

-Pues no.

-Adelante, desahogate.

-¡COMO PUDISTE ISABELLA!, NO HABERNOS DICHO NADA!, NOSOTRAS IMAGINANDOTE COMO TODO EL MUNDO EN GRECIA EN UNA DISQUE _"LUNA DE MIEL" _Y AHORA ME ENTERO DE QUE TE FUISTE A ESTUDIAR LA UNIVERSIDAD!.

-Estas enojada por que estoy estudiando?.- pregunte burlona.

-NO!, tontita…

-Entonces no le allo ningun significado a tus palabras.

-Rose y yo, estamos enojadad por que nos igualas con todo el mundo.

-De que manera?

-Pues mira Bells, nosotros somos tu familia, y tienes que estar conciente que debemos saber donde estas, y eso habarca todo el planeta, ok?.

-Alice, yo ya soy una mujer, y ademas tengo esposo, recuerdas?.

-Pero yo soy tu hermana…

-Lo se, y también te amo.

-Hum……

-Bueno entonces?.

-Oh si, lo olvidaba, mañana llegamos a nueva York a las 8:00 am.

-Por que vienen?.

-Em… Resulta que Carlisle le dio a Emmet y a Rose, la oportunidad de vivir como cualquier pareja normal, y eso implica estudiar…

_Demonios. Esto ya era mal augurio. _Me quede en shock mientras mi hermana me hablaba. No era conciente de Edward, ni de que mi respiración se habia detenido.

-Bella respira.- me dijo un Edward demasiado preocupado.

-Alice?.- Pregunte con el panico reflejado en la vos.- Tu también bienes?.

-Humm.. eh si, pero ni de que te preocupas Bella, eh, ya hemos rentado departamentos y toda clase de cosas para no incomodarlos en nada.

-Por que?.

-Bella, dejate de trivialidades por favor.

-No, eh. Hum… pon a Emmet al telefono, para que hable con Edward.

No me podia estar pasando esto, _Dios soy joven y no quiero morir en manos de mi hermana la loca fanatica a la moda, y la otra que hace añicos el orgullo de una mujer._

Se suponia que esta era mi vida, como diria Jessica, bola de usurpadoras.

Sabia que no era correcto pensar asi de mi familia, pero sentia tantas cosas en ese momento, mezclas raras de emociones, no, es mas, no sentia absolutamente nada, esto era una traicion, como cuando Rosalie sabia que me iba a casar con el hombre mas encantador del mundo y no me lo habia dicho, oh como cuando estaba realmente enojada por se la unica idiota que no estaba entera de que la "boda" seria en dos semanas, el rollo de el matrimonio me habia ido bien despues de todo, termine…. Enamorandome?. Del misterioso hombre con el cual me case, y que no me desiaba por gorda… Pero esto y todo lo que ocurria en mi vida no era nada comparado…

En el curso de mis sueños solo se encontraban Edward y por supuesto yo…

Llegar mañana?. En serio que pensaba?.

Se podrian haber ido a vivir a cualquien otro lugar del mundo, a Francia?, China, Italia, alemania, Mexico, Japon, donde fuera… no importaba…Pero algo en mi me decia, que muy dentro de todo este asunto de vivir en Nueva York, habia algo mas, algo relacionado con lo que vi en los ojos de Edward aquella noche del Rechazo. Me ocultaban algo y estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.

-Bella?.- Genial, el tono de Edward también sonaba enojado.

-Si?.

-Que vamos a hacer?.

-No lo se…- y eso era realmente verdad, yo no lo sabia.

-Y con la escuela?.- Pregunte llena de panico, al recordar nuestra pequeña mentira

-Oh.

-Hum…

-Habia olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Si, yo tampoco lo recordaba.

-Pero…

-Dime por favor que tienes una maravilloda idea.

-Pues, no, pero les tendremos que contar.

En panico y el horror que contenia se hizo visible en mi rostro, y esto, Edward lo noto.

-Tranquila Bella, son solo nuestros hermanos, asi que, es a ellos a quien se los contaremos.

-Pero Edward, no quiero sufrir otro mes de burlas de Emmet, se reiran.

-Bueno.- me dijo exasperado.- Tienes alguna otra opcion?, por que la verdad no encuentro ninguna Bella.

-Esta bien.- razone.- se los diremos…

-Por otra parte, ellos tienen su propia casa.

-Si, me lo dijeron.

-Entonces solo tendremos que soportar visitas.

Los dos reaccionamos cuando el dijo la palabra _"visitas" _a como era Alice, nosotros no recibiríamos _"visitas",_ si no huerpedes los fines de Semana, y entre semana, se la llevarian en nuestra casa, y no podria llevar a cabo mi plan de seduccion hacia Edward.

-Oh no.

-Si, lo comprendo.

-Que mas te han dicho?.- pregunte.

-Me han pedido un favor, es chico, comprar sus utiles escolares y libros, asi que hoy iremos al supermercado o al centro comercial…

-Esta bien.

-Si, que tan malo puede ser?.- Si supiera, que en mi vida habia pisado un supermercado…

Me rei ante la logica de la situación, pero no permiti que Edward lo notara, no queria parecer como la tipica niña rica. Tipico de las de mi clase.

* * *

**Hollaaa! =D, ccoomooo estaaannn?, yo se que mi tardannzaa de subir cap's no tienenn perdon ALGUNO!, asii quee mee discullPooh. esttooee muy FELIZ!, por los _118 Reviews, _que me an dejadoo a lo largoo de mi pequeña pero muy pronto larga historia :)**

**La escuela, chicOs, La maldita escuela me consuumeee,,! y como soee adictaa a muchas cosasss =D' en el inernet puess ya sabrann!,**

**se quieren comunicar con migo?. bueno tengo MSN, quee doe para miss MetroFLoG'z,-**

_**Glamorous_**_

**Ahy me pueden contactaaR! por favor-- Dejennmmee sus Hermosos Reviews! a mi me encanthannn leerlos :D, son inspiradoresss!- Bueno sin mas que decir, nuevo Capi!, comentenn que les parecio! y ahanmmee FELIZ!.**

_**'-DenisseMake,**_


	11. Llegada y, Cambios

**LLEGADA, Y CAMBIOS:**

**Bella POV:**

La verdad es que super-mercado no esta tan mal** ( N/A: en sus paises, no se como les llamen, sin embargo es una tienda donde vas y compras productos de diferentes tipos, ya sea alimentos, frutas verduras, o hasta productos del hogar) **Despues de todo, estaba encantada de ir alli, habia de todo, pero por ahora Edward y yo nos dedicabamos solamente a buscar los libros de mis hermanas, las cuales supuestamente llegarian mañana junto con sus adorables "esposos", aun no les habia contado que estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente de Edward, dejaria que se dieran cuenta por si solos, o al menos, si el les queria contar, por mi no habia problema.

-Así que… donde encontramos material escolar?.- pregunte curiosa.

-La verdad es que no lo se.- respondio el con sinceridad.

Me senti muy bien cuando mi "novio" tomo mi mano y la acuno en la suya, y debo de admitir que me senti mucho mejor cuando me rodeo con su brazo mi cintura, cada vez me daba mas cuenta de que Edward tenia las manos muy heladas, mis delirios siempre terminaban pensando que su tacto era mas parecido al hielo, y su textura era suave, pero su brazo parecia de piedra, lo habia empesado a notar puesto a que nuestros roces eran mas seguidos, y ni que decir de los besos, a pesar de que eran lo mas maravilloso del mundo, sus besos eran tan gelidos como todo su cuerpo, no es que hubiera tocado nada de este ( por desgracia), si no que algo andaba mal con Edward, algo que no me habia querido comentar, era extraño, incluso de ves en cuando este se mostraba rasio a decirme por que su temperatura se encontraba tan baja…

Pero sin duda esa era otra excusa para que la "detective" Bella se pusiera en accion.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la seccion de libros de la tienda cogimos unos cuantos, de Algebra, Quimica, Historia, y otros mas que Edward estaba seguro que ocuparian, puesto a que no sabiamos que estudiarian mis hermanas, y mis "hermanos".

-No crees que ya son suficientes?.- me pregunto cuando empese a poner en el carrito unas nuevas ediciones de "cumbres borrascosas".

-No te preocupes Edward, no te are pagar por estos.- le dije un poco molesta.

-No… Bella, no era lo que queria decir yo pense que…

-Si esta bien, no te preocupes.

-Yo solo crei que eran para tus hermanas, y como ya llevamos muchos… no crei que los necesitaran.

Solo me limite a asentir.

Nos dirigimos un rato despues a la caja, a pagar el monton de libros que llevábamos en el carrito.

Fueron 1500 dolares, no lo podia creer, y aun que yo me empeñe en pagar los libros de mis hermanas y los mios, Edward insistio en que el pagaba.

Me irrito un poco la cajera que nos cobro, se _comía _con la mirada a _mi _Edward.

Y este ni se daba cuenta, pero como a mi no se me escapaba nada, le tire una mirada asesina, pero la muy desvergonzada ni siquiera se volvió para encararme.

Me sorprendía la como me ponía… celosa?, pero era inevitable.

Y no podia creer como todas las cosas cambiaban de un continente a otro, por que lo cierto era que aquí parecia que nadie nos notaba, eramos simplemente dos adolescentes en el _super._

Ya no eramos ni Princesa ni principe, por eso amaba norte America.

-Gracias por su compra.- dijo la cajera, Susy, por su nombre en el gafete.- Vuelvan pronto.

-Claro.- dijimos Edward y yo al unísono.- Y para descaro de la mujer, vi como en una de las bolsas ponia su numero telefonico.

Esto ya era pasarse de la raya, ni por que Edward me habia tomado de la mano, le paso por la mente pensar que… no se?, que era mi novio?.

Llegamos al volvo, y subimos todas las bolsas en los asientos traseros.

-Te diste cuenta?.- le tente una ves dentro del auto.

-De que?.- me pregunto, su tono era sincero, asi que comprendi que no.

-De la cajera.

-Que tiene ella, Bella?.- siguió sin comprender.

-Te estaba conqueteando.

-eehh?

- Oh por Dios, Edward, te comia con los ojos.

-Jajaja.

-Yo no le allo gracia.

Se jiro hacia mi, me miro a los ojos, y en ese momento hizo un moviemiento tan veloz, posando su mano en mi mejilla, y aplastando delicadamente sus labios con los mios.

El beso fue pasional, sentia sus hermosos labios insistentes ante los mios, abri la boca para que comprendiera que queria un poco mas.

Entonces nuestras lenguas se unieron, yo rozando la mio con su labio inferior, y el saboreando mi boca placidamente.

Se sentia tan bien besar a Edward, era tan perfecto.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa.- murmuro sin despegar sus labios de los mios, comprendi que el beso, era una forma de hacerne olvidar lo sucedido.

**Edward POV:**

Eran las 7 am. Y mi preciosa Bella y yo con encontrábamos en el aeropuerto para recibir a nuestros hermanos.

Bella estaba muy hermosa, pero notablemente mas delgada.

Me preocupaba, habia notado que ya casi no comia, pero no habia querido hacer ningun comentario para incomodarla.

Entonces, la guíe hasta unos asientos de espera, y nos sentamos para recibir a nuestra familia.

Paso 1 hora… Entonces senti como Bella se hizo chiquita en su asiento y temblo en el.

No me habia dado cuenta de que hacia frio, siendo yo un vampiro eso no me deberia de haber incomodado, pero aun asi, le pregunte.

-Tienes frio?.

-No es nada.- me dijo haciendoce la fuerte.

Me quite el saco que traia puesto y se lo pase por los hombros, le rodee estos con el brazo, y ella se acurruco en mi pecho, que obviamente estaba mas helado, pero parecia agradarle.

**Bella POV:**

Despues de que Edward me acurrucara en el, me sentia tan bien tan natural, aun que la mañana era helada, yo no tenia del todo frio, me sentia como si yo siempre estaria alli, abrazandolo.

Entonces, detrás de la multitud de el aeropuerto, pude distinguir a alguien extremadamente hermosa, se parecia a Rose, mi hermana, pero esta curiosa persona, tenia la piel mas nivea, los ojos de un dorado intenso que taladraban el cuerpo, y una hermosa figura.

Fue entonces cuando esa persona de giro hacia mi.

-¡¡¡BELLA!!!- definitivamente era Rose.

- Rose?.- pregunte insegura.

Y al lado de ella aparecio Jasper, Emmet como los recordaba, y mi pequeña duendecillo.

No vi en el momento en que corrio hacia mi, pero senti su golpe en mi cuerpo, en ves de abarsarme me asfixiaba de lo fuerte de su agarre.

-Alice- dijo Edward.- La estas ahogando.

-Ahh… lo siento!.- dijo apenada, ella lucia igual de cómo la recordaba. Pero en cambio, Rose… juraria que tenia el mismo aspecto que Edward.

-Oh Bella, cuanto te extrañe.- me susurro Rose.

-Yo también rose.

-Veo que ser un traidora funciono de maravilla.- me dijo dirigiéndose a la mano que sostenía la mía, la de mi novio, la sujetaba muy naturalmente.

Me sonroje, Rose tenia cierto parecido con Emmet, eran siempre tan imprudentes.

-Rose.- dije- Te ves dife… diferente.

-Pues si como no me has visto hace tiempo Bella.

Pero note en sus ojos una pisca de nerviosismo.

-¡¡¡¡¡BELLSSS!!!!!

-Emmet.- lo abrace.- Cuanto tiempo.

-Para ti, por que para mi se pasa volando.- dijo en tono burlon.

Okei, ¿De que me estaba perdiendo?.

Todos le tiraron miradas asesinas, y despues, romìendo la barrera creada entre Emmet y yo, me abrazo Jasper.

-Que gusto Bella.

La mañana y la tarde transcurrieron en que mi familia se instalara en mi casa, mientras conseguían un lugar donde vivir, por supuesto cerca de la escuela. Como el departamento de Edward y el mio, Rosalie, seguia sin tocarme mucho, y en varias ocasiones observe como ella contenia la respiración cerca de mi. Y trataba de no tocarme mucho, sus ojos, no eran iguales, su piel era mas palida y fina, y ya no se ruborizaba como antes.

Llego la hora de dormir, las unicas que cenamos fuimos Alice y yo, por supuesto mi hermana se comio como mil donas con leche, y yo solo un tazon de cereal Light.

-Alice, terminaras vomitando despues de la desima dona!.- le dije, incluso yo lo aria si la veia comiendo mas.

-No Bella, solo quiero recordar los sabores.

-Recordarlos?.- dije con tono inquieto.- El sabor del vomito, no creo que es lo que quieras recordar.

-Ya, pronto no podre com….

Entonces Jasper interrumpio.

-¡Alice!- creo que sera mejor que ballas a dormir con Bella.

-Ehh okei, amor.

Dijo dandole un beso, y en ese momento se acercaba a mi Edward para desearme buenas noches y darme un lindo beso frágil en los labios.

-Te quiero.- susurro.

-Yo también.- convine.

Nos fuimos a dormir, con el acuerdo de que Emmet ocuparia la tercera habiatacion de la casa junto con Rose, y Jasper dormiria con Edward.

Ellos se quedaron un rato mas en la sala, mientras yo me preguntaba como se quedaban despiertos hasta las tres de la mañana…

Alice y yo caimos rendidas… y desde ese dia, mis sueños se activaron…

* * *

**Hola, **la verdad es que no se pueden quejar ehhh!, aqui si escribi algo largo la verdad, prometo que para el Jueves tendran actualizacion, y todo se lo deben agradecer a la presion que ejerce mi amiga nancy, (FEDERRRIIIICOOO asi le decimos de cariño), por presionarme a escribir, la vdd, es que estoy en examenes, y ando enferma, creo que tengo gripe! (espero qe no sea influenza), me asusta!.

Pero todo va bnn :), les cuento algo?.

Creare una nueva historia despues de que termine de escribir el matrimonio Cullen, sera un secreto por mientras xD!, asii que ya me voy gracias por sus maravillosos **Reviews y Alerts!** ya llegamos alos _126!_, eso es realmente GENIAL!; para mi, como primero Fic!los quiere

_**-DenisseMake-**_

PD: Gracias por seguirmeh!


	12. SUEÑO

_**SUEÑO:**_

_**POVB**_

En el sueño, mi cabello danzaba conforme el viento soplaba. La brisa rompía contra mi rostro de una manera suave, pero críptica, mi piel se sentía sedosa como si hubiera sido tallada con arena, mis pies, descalzos, pisaban una superficie mullida, pero cuando gire mi rostro hacia abajo, la obscuridad me impidió observar el camino, pude distinguir que donde me encontraba era un bosque, grande, con pinos y robles forjados por la naturaleza, forzados unos con otros a entrelazar las ramas, las cuales se unian como pequeñas serpientes, ofreciendo mas y mas raíces con forme se aclaraban.

A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, dentro de aquel bosque se escucho un lobo, y un pequeño fulgor llego a mis ojos desde las penumbras, era de día, muy de repente, cuando enfoque mas mi vista, observe que la luz divisada por mi mirada, caminaba, caminaba hacia mi de forma rápida, pero lenta a la vez, como en una cámara lenta. Cuando la persona tiene que correr y le parece eterno el camino, hasta encontrar su objetivo.

Entonces lo vi, era un hombre que brillaba a la luz del sol, pero era mas parecido a que su piel se tornara plata, su cabello color cobrizo estaba revuelto y su perfecto pecho sin camisa alguna estaba enmarcado por pequeñas partículas, era Edward, _mi Edward, _y no venia solo, desde atrás salio una figura grande, mas parecida a un oso que a un hombre, era Emmet y su piel brillaba igual que la de Edward. También aparecio Jasper, y detrás de este, una mujer, hermosa de cabellos dorados, pero eso no me llamo la atención, ya sabia quien era, Rose, mi hermana.

Lo que me llamo la atención fue su vestimenta, llevaba un vestido blanco que hacia juego con su nuevo color de piel, el vestido estaba desgarrado, como si acabara de luchar contra diez fieras a la ves, y en este, había manchones de sangre, por sus piernas corria también, y una pequeña gota se asomaba por su boca.

Los cuatro se detubieron a unos cuatro metros de mi.

Una mano toco mi brazo derecho, me sobresalte y me gire, era Alice, mi hermana, su rostro detonaba la preocupación, por sus ojos cain rios de llanto y su cabello erizado estaba mas alborotado de lo normal.

Me decia mil palabras a la vez, pero aun asi yo no entendia nada. Era como si en vez de estas hablando balbuceara cosas in entendibles.

Regrese mi vista a mis tres hermanos y a mi esposo, quien me miraba con deseo y con pasión. Sabia que era un sueño pero eso no quitaba ni en mis sueños que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Senti que la sangre se me subia a las mejillas, estupido cuerpo.

Entonces me enfoque mas en Edward, y descubri que su mirada no tenia absolutamente nada de pasion, algo de deseo si, pero no era uno normal. Me contemplaba como si fuera algo comestible.

De repente, Alice grito:

- CORRE BELLA!.- me jalo del brazo haciendome correr, mi hermana prácticamente me arrastraba, corriamos pero parecia no ser suficiente, no entendia por que.

Entonces Jasper aparecio muy de repente y tomo a Alice por la cintura, llevandosela con ella como un rayo…

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

- Hey, Bella.- una mano se balanceaba frente de mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

- Si?.- Era Emmet.

-Te has quedado como ida, pero no te preocupes, no me sorprende.

-Ahh?

-Lo vez, siempre reaccionas asi, eras tan extraña hermanita.- Paso un brazo por mis hombros.

-Mis tres pequeñitas, recuerdo cuando eran muy chiquititas y me invitaban a hacer pasteles de lodo a su casa, por supuesto como el hombre que soy, me rehusaba, lo recuerdas Jasper?.- dijo Emmet, señalandonos a Alice,Rosalie y a mi.

-Emmet.- contesto jasper en tono reprobatorio.- Tu nunca, jamas, visitaste la casa se los Vulturis de pequeño.

Todos miramos a Emmet, quien se encojio de hombros.

-Veraz Bella, tu tienes la culpa, por tener esta hermosa hermana, ósea Rose, que con un beso suelta toooooooooodddda tu infancia.

Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!, ella no podia haber hecho eso, contarle mi estupida y vergonsoza infacia a Emmet, mister ¡YO SE TODO DE TI!.

Mire a Rose con panico.

-Que te puedo decir Bella, este idiota tiene cosas para convencerme.- dijo con unos ojos llenos de pasion, inclinandose para besar a Emmet.

-No te lo creo, Rosalie.- dije encongiendome en el Sofa.

-Descuida Bella, se le olvidara.- me consolo Alice.

Emmet abrio los ojos instantáneamente al escuchar esas palabras. Alejo a Rose un poco.

- Bella.- dijo acercándoseme, y con un tono de superioridad.- Yo, hermanita, podre ser lo que sea, o lo que quieras creer, pero nunca en mi vida, se me olvidara, incluyendo cuando besaste al niño mas feo en el jardin de niños, o como cuando le dijiste a tu mama que tu tia Emma se habia comida a Alec, por que estaba enbarazada.

Emmet se carcajeo y todos lo imitaron.

Yo solo me enfurruñe en el asiento de atrás, pidiendo por primera ves a gritos que bajáramos del auto, y llegáramos a la universidad.

Ibamos en el volvo, todos apretujados, no podia creer como cabiamos con Emmet dentro, pero en fin, este nuevo hermano iba a estudiar para abogado, Jasper iba a ser psicologo y las chicas diseñadoras de moda, y yo, seguia con el negocio familiar, era todo una locura, y por fir llegamos a la escuela.

Nos vajamos del auto, todos se nos quedaban mirando.

Yo ya no sabia si era por que se preguntaban como cambiamos, o si veian a Rose, la cual fue rodeada por los grandes brazos de Emmet en cuanto se dio cuenta de las miradas que todos los chicos le echaban, y claro yo no los podia culpar, Alice grito un "los veo en la hora del almuerzo", me despedi de Edward y me dirigi a mi primera clase…

* * *

**YO SE! me odian, me quieren ahorcar, linchar y quemar mis pedasos en fuego xD! (muy vampirico), pero perdonenme! lo siento mucho, & mas por que este cap. es corto u.uª! pero vean el lado positivo, al menos subo cap! xD! ehh estado muy ocupada! & mi madre que me altera sdiciendome que le dira a mi papa que corte el internet! yose yose! es una blasfemia! eso ni se piensa jahjah! me voee! dejenn sus Reviews!**

_**DenisseMake**_


	13. Debía de ser una Broma, Seguro lo era

**Debía de ser una Broma, Seguro lo era:**

_**Bella POV:**_

-Se los digo chicos, ella caerá rendida a mis pies.- decia Mike.

-No lo creo Mike, ella no es de "esas".

-Todas caen algun dia, mira al bombón este.- dijo señalándose y dando una vuelta.

Pobre ilusa que estaría enamorada de Mike, seguí en mi casillero sin tomar mucha importancia.

-Bella Cullen no es como las otras Mike.- dijo Eric

Esto debía de ser una broma.

-No, la verdad es que no, es mucho mejor, y por dios, ya vieron su trasero?.- dijo el despotricando asquerosidad.

-Si realmente esta buena.- dijeron los otros chicos.

- Saben?.- continuo Mike.- Parece que no nomás ella es una "Cullen", al parecer han llegado mas.

-A que te refieres con llegado mas?.- pregunto Brian.

-Si, escuchen, solo lo dire una ves a si que pongan atención.- continuo.- La tal Jessica, la que anda detrás de cualquiera que le pase enfrente, me comento que a su clase de lenguas habia entrado dos personas nuevas, un tal Emmet y Alice Cullen.

No podia ser cierto estaban hablando de mi, y de mi familia, y el muy desvergonzado no le importaba.

_Recuerda Bella, ellos no te ven, recuerdas?, tienes tu rostro dentro del casillero._

Susurro una voz quedito en mi cabeza.

-Según Jessica la chica es muy bonita, tiene finta de bailarina, estudia algo de moda, y el chico, por dios!, me dijo que era algo mas paresido a un oso que a un hombre!, pero por los ojos y las facciones que hacia Jessica cuando lo describio, parecia que el tipo es un galán para las chicas.

-Si.- continuo Ben.- A mi clase de cálculo entraron dos chicos nuevos, pero no son nada comparados a lo que me estas describiendo, ellos son rubios, la verdad es que se parecen mucho, Rose y Jasper…. Cullen.

Jaja! Pense, si ni siquiera son hermanos. Ben continuo.

-La chica, pues que les digo!, esta tan buena parece modelo y tiene unas curbas que por Dios!, derretiria hasta un iceberg.- de repente Ben se quedo alarmado.- Pero ehh, chicos si le cuentas a Angela mi descripción de Rosalie, los mato.

-Y que nos dices del chico.- le pregunto Mike a Ben.

-Ehh.. Mike.- dijeron en tono burlon Eric y Brian.- Parece que nuestro amigo ya se esta saliendo del armario, ya le interesan mas los hombres.- susurro Brian en tono reprobatorio.- Pero que te hemos enseñado.- Dijo Eric en tono de padre autoritario, aun que todo era pura burla.

Mike les contesto enojado, la verdad que no me molestaria en absoluto que Mike fuera gay, asi no estubiera molestando todo el tiempo sobre " mi trasero", mi familia, y las incesantes citas.

- Que dicen IDIOTAS!.- dijo Mike.- No me gustan los chicos!.

- Eso lo dices ahora.- dijo Ben.

- No, lo que pasa es que quiero estar informado.

-De que?

-Pues cuando la noticia se dibulgue en la escuela, yo quiero estar enterado de todo, y pues que mejor ahora, no?

- Si.- convinieron todos.

-Bueno.- mike siguió.- Continuando en lo de Bella… deben de reconocer que la chica esta hermosa, buena e inteligente.

-No creo que puedas Mike, esta ves no.

-Por que?

-Que no los has visto, Edward Cullen y Bella Swan son una sombra, incluso diria que si no fueran hermanos arian linda pareja!.

Senti que mis mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Si, pero afortunadamente no lo son, y aquí estoy yo como remplazo de Edward, yo sere la nueva sombra de Bella.

-Decias algo Mike?.- pregunto una voz aterciopelada, una a la que yo conocia de maravilla.

-No ehh… yo, pues no.

-Mira imbecil, si vuelves a hablar asi de Bella, cuidate por que necesitaras proteccion, y si vuelves a tratar se acercarte a MI hermana, considerate muerto.

La voz de Edward era dura, fria… como si estubiera en un funeral.

Los amigos de Mike, eric, Brian y Ben se retiraron.

Yo aleje mi rostro del locker, y lo cerre de un portazo.

Edward me miraba con ojos dulces, amables, amorosos….

-No sabes todo lo que dijeron Edward.- comence a decir, ahora realmente furiosa.

-La verdad es que si, eh estado aquí desde que tu has escuchado la conversación, solo queria asegurarme que Mike hablara lo suficiente para sacarme de mis casillas, y pues pas!, ya no soporte mas, y tube que hacer visible mi acto de presencia.- dijo guiñandome un ojo.

En el pasillo ya no se encontraba nadie, solo eramos Edward y yo, voltio a todos lados, asegurandose de que no se encontrara nadie, y se inclino hacia mi, despacio casi una tortura.

¡Este hombre me iba a matar!, yo fui la desesperada y estreche mis labios con los suyos, me sorprendi de la pasion que contenian los labios de Edward el beso era insistente, casi **ilegal**, acorrale su cuello con mis dos pequeños brazos, y para mi sorpresa el no se separo como solia hacerlo, incluso, puso sus manos en mi cadera.

El beso se fue pronlongando mas y mas, la punta de su lengua, suave, pidio a mis labios permiso para entrar, y yo gustosa se lo concedí. Mi espalda choco con las puertas de algunos lockers, pero como toda humana, patosa y vergonzosa, tenia que respirar…

Edward me separo de el, poniendo una mano en mi mejilla, y su frente con la mía.

-No hagas caso de lo que te dijo Mike a sus amigos, tu eres mía, además de la mejor que ronda por aquí.- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Eso no es lo importante, oiste lo de mi trasero?.- Dios me estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero de repente Edward se voltio y me puso frente a los casilleros de tal manera que mi espalda quedo a su vista, senti que se alejo un poco, y si, estaba biendo mi parte baja.

Me volvio a poner frente a frente. En sus ojos habia una sonrisa divertida, casi exudante.

-Pues la verdad, de eso no los puedo culpar, lo tienes realmente lindo.

Ok, quien eres tu, y donde esta mi Edward?, mi esposo no era tan atrevido, que yo recuerde era el mas cuerdo de los dos, y ahora esta platicando con el de mis pompis, JA!, deberia de estar soñando. Ya sabia que estaba Roja como un tomate, o peor, en estos momentos serviria para un arbol de navidad, como lucecita.

Edward se hacerco mas a mi, y me dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios, sin adentrarse en ellos.

-Vamos, es hora del almuerzo.

Fue lo único que dijo.

Me tomo la mano, y cuando ibamos a la cafeteria escuchamos pasos, mas bien a alguien corriendo, en lo personal yo no le tome mucha importancia. Y al parecer Edward tampoco.

Entramos a la cafeteria, yo creia que ya habia pasado todo eso de las miradas y cosas asi, pero ahora fue peor, todos nos miraban como si fueramos no se… nos miraban raro, lo comprendi al instante, por que las miradas de todos los presentes viajaban de mi y Edward hacia una mesa del centro, una mesa en la cual se encontraba Alice con Jasper y Rose con Emmet.

No tenian ninguna muestra de afecto, la unica que comia una manzana era Alice, los demas platicaban, Edward me llebo a la mesa de mis hermanas.

- hey hey, que tal?.- dijo Emmet.

- Nada, solo un poco cansada.- respondi yo.

- Eso les pasa por tener accion en la noche, por que no dejas que mi hermanita descance lo suficiente, Edward?.

Y otra ves, me puse colorada.

Rose le pego un puñetazo a Emmet, con una mirada que le dejaba claro que era imprudente, como amaba a Rosalie en estos momentos.

- Aush bebe.

-Emmet, deberias de aprender a cerrar la boca.

Lastima que Emmet no tenia razon, por que la verdad yo estaba mas que dispuesta a tener un "poco" de accion con Edward. Pero no la habia.

El almuerzo transcurrio, les tubimos que contar a mis hermanas y a mis nuevos hermanos lo que la escuela pensaba que eramos, Emmet se molesto mucho al no poder darle muestras de su afecto a Rose, y Alice y Jasper aceptaron sin queja alguna.

Nos fuimos al departamento, no cene, la verdad no me apetecia, fui directamente a acostarme, tanto que me quede dormida con la ropa que traia puesta.

…………………….

Me desperto una alarma en la mañana, hice todo lo que tenia que hacer, me bañe me maquille. Etc.

Esta vez Alice, Jasper y yo, nos iriamos en mi mini copper, mi hermoso auto.

Al llegar a la universidad y al bajarnos todos nos veian con cara de asco, mas bien a Edward y a mi, si las miradas matan ya estubiera muerta.

Nos adentramos Edward y yo con Alice y Jasper siguiendonos, por que, Quien sabe Dios donde se habrian metido Rose y Emmet!.

Entonces Alice corrio al casillero mas cercano, agarrando una hoja rosa que estaba pegada a este, se quedo estatica, y en sus ojos se notaba el miedo.

-Be-bells?

-Si?.- pregunte alarmada, Edward me apreto mas la mano.

-Esto no fue de ayer?......

Debia ser una broma, seguro lo era…

_**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**_

**Que tal chicos?, les gusto el capi?, espero que si, buena ya tenemos 149 Reviews, muy buenos para mi primer fic, no creen?, espero poder terminarlo pronto, aun no se como terminr la historia, asi que diganme:**

**1-¿Con quien les gustaria que se quedara Bella?**

**2-¿Quién les gustaria que apareciera?**

**2-¿Qué conflicto les gustaria que alla?**

**Ustedes me dicen ********, la historia aun no termina, le falta mucho, pero estoy dispuesta a actualizar lo mas pronto posible ********, bueno en fin dejen su maravilloso Review en el botoncito VERDE!, Make me Happy si?, bueno me voy que la pasen bien ^^ **

**By:DenisseMake**


	14. NA:TRYING TO HEART:

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**H**ola chicos que tal?, bueno pues "TENGO NUEVA HISTORIA" espero que se pasen y me dejne su review! Se llama:

_**TRYING TO HEART: TRATANTO AL CORAZON**_

Y para los que creian que este era un cap, del MATRIMONIO CULLEN; les prometo que mañana actuaLizo : ) soy buena persona solo que un poco atareada jahjahjha en fin por favor leann TRYING TO HEART! Les encantara!

El summary es: Bella Swan una chica millonaria a perdido lo mas importante en su vida, ahora no le quedan ganas de vivir, como su familia y una persona muy especial tratan de salvar algo mas que una vida, tratando de salvar un corazon. **TODOS HUMANOS. **Asi que ya saben =D los quiero. ^^

_**BY:DenisseMake**_

**PD: a una persona llamada Anna-Bells que me pidio mi metroflog es:**

**-EdwardCullen_SoHotFan-**

**Hay le ponen www. metroflog. Com xD**


	15. Instantaneamente:

Hola pues aqui nuevo cap, y eh de pedirles con la mano en el corazon, mas bnn una invitacion a que lean mi new historia!

**TRYING TO HEART- TRATANDO AL CORAZON**

**SUMMARY: **Bella Swan una chica millonaria a perdido lo mas importante en su vida, ahora no le quedan ganas de vivir, como su familia y una persona muy especial tratan de salvar algo mas que una vida, tratando de salvar un corazon.

ASI que ahy esta la invitacion :) sin mas que decirles dejen su hermoso Review :) **TRYING TO HEART cuando lo lean :)  
**_**

* * *

Instantaneamente:**_

**BellaPOV:**

Instantaneamente.

Esa fue la palabra que describio mi accion en esos momentos, cuando voltee a ver a Edward y vi su cara de espanto, y supe que solo era un reflejo de la mía, uno doloroso.

Alice tenia la misma cara de esupefaccion que la nuestra.

De repente aparecieron Emmet y Rose, Emmet fue directo a lo de Alice, pero tomo otra hoja, que estaba en el mismo casillero, pero en ves de rosa esta era amarilla, y las grandes lestras lo decian todo.

_¿ HERMANOS ?._

Esto no me podia estar pasando a mi, yo Isabella Cullen estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque, el papel que tenia Alice no era nada mas ni nada menos que Edward y yo.

Pensaran que era de lo mas normal, pero no es asi.

Eramos el y yo, si. ¡PERO BESANDONOS!, ayer… despues de la platica de Mike con sus amigos, la hoja color rosa, era una foto completamente expandida de nosotros dos, y no era para nada bonita, no era por que nosotros no salieramos bien en ella, si no por que parecia que Edward me queria comer la boca junto con la cabeza entera, Dios, en igual de besarnos nos succionabamos, o era mi vista?, estaba demasiado aturdida en esos momentos, sentia que iba a desfallecer en cualquien momento, no me podia pasar esto no a mi. Oh a Edward.

La hoja de Emmet mostraba otra imagen, la de Edward mirando mi trasero, que vergüenza, me queria morir, y la hoja de Emmet era a color pff. Se veia mi cara toda ruborizada, esto podia ser peor?, no, no lo creo.

No me di cuenta el momento en que Jasper se habia ido, pero si en el que volvio, su cara detonaba la preocupación, ahora mi atención estaba fija en el, que corria hacia mi, claramente para informarme de algo.

-Bella.- dijo en tono serio.

-S-ssi?.- me salia la voz en un_ no_ auditivo susurro.

-Tienes que ver esto.- Me dijo señalando al final del pasillo.

Oh si, recuerdan que dije que esto no podia ser peor, pues si, me equivocaba, al final del pasillo, no habia una foto, ni un letrero, habia una pantalla… una pantalla en la que se mostraba con AUDIO y TODO! Lo que habiamos hecho ayer…

Que tipo de mente maquiavelica me pudo haber hecho esto a mi, que yo recuerde me llevaba bien con todos, no me tenian rencon ni nada parecido… yo era buena alumna, pero tal vez Edward no se llevaba bien con todos…

Entonces recordé los pasos de ayer, cuando Edward y yo nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, escuche unos pasos, y creo que Edward también, por que no lo habiamos pensado, deberiamos de haber sido mas cuidadosos sobre las muetras de afecto, era tan estupida como para creer que la mentira nos iba a durar algo… pero no!, no nos duro y ahora todos nos veian como si hubieramos comentido un tipo de "incesto" no terminado.

Al fondo del pasillo, todos los estudiantes se voltearon a ver a alguien que seguro estaba mas enojado que toda la escuela junta.

El director.

Nos hizo una pequeña seña para que nos acercáramos, Edward y yo obviamente.

Edward y yo caminamos hacia el, todavía no me soltaba la mano, asi que eso me reconfortaba un poco, el director dio media vuelta y se fue a su oficina seña de que queria que fueramos a la tortura de su escritorio, ya sabia lo que iba pasar, regaños "inmoralidad" terminaríamos contando la verdad, estab 95% segura.

Y respecto al otro 5% no estaba segura de por cual lugar de mi mente vagaba. No era justo quien quiera que hubiera hecho todo aquello lo hizo con una sola razon, dañarnos.

Empezó:

-Chicos.- su voz era dura.- La verdad es que me sorprende que hayan estado absteniéndose durante tanto tiempo.

Esperen, el dijo: ¿Absteniéndose?

-Como dice?.- le pregunte confundida

-Tranquila Isabella, yo ya se quien eres…

Ow Ow Ow, esperen unos segunditos. Si… mi cabeza es lenta, y digo no por idiota si no por que aun no reaccionaba ante esas palabras…

-Usted, si… me quieren explicar que esta pasando?.

-Uh.. pues, Isabella.

-Bella.- le interrumpi.

-Bueno Bella, lo que pasa es que antes de que asistieras aquí, tu padre hablo con migo, y claro estaria muy mal visto si una princesa, estudiara en una escuela como esta, claro aun que sea de prestigio.

-Sigo sin enteder…- la verdad era que si entendia pero queria información digamos mas detallada.

-Veraz Bella, tu padre y yo fuimos grandes amigos, claro a mi no me podian ver con el rey de Volterra, por que digamos que no eramos de la misma clase social, también se veia mal. Y aun que todo fuera contradictorio el y yo seguimos siendo amigos hasta ahora y nos a funcionado bien, nuestra amistad perdura aun en la lejania.

Veia a Edward muy tranquilo, sin impugnarse acerca de nada… acaso, el también sabia?.

-Y respecto a esto.- le dije enseñandole una hoja de color azul donde Edward y yo nos besabamos.

-Pues respecto a eso.- señalo el papel.- Tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto, no se quien lo hizo y no puedo creer que fueron tan descuidados como para dejarse grabar, crei que tenias los sentidos mas desarrollados, Edward.

Mmmm… no entendi esa parte pero decidi omitirlo no era lo importante ahora.

-Tu.. ya sabias, Edward?.- le pregunte intrigada.

-Eh.. pues si.

-Y por que DEMONIOS! No me habias dicho, me tenias con el alma en mil HILOS!, creia que me iba a dar una ataque camino aquí, a pero no!, el principito Edward Cullen decide omitir ese "pequeño detalle" a su esposa! Eres un idiota.- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Entonces Sali corriendo de alli, tantas mentiras eran demasiadas, pase por los pasillos, todos me miraban irritados!, que les pasaba?, esto no me iba a durar mucho.

En la salida para mi maldita suerte esta Newton.

-Bella que tienes?.- me dijo agarrandome del brazo.

-Sueltame Mike.

-Bella, no… ya sabes yo soy mejor que el, por Dios es tu HERMANO!.

-No es de tu interes.- escupi.

-Claro que lo es, yo te puedo hacer feliz.

-Razona tus palabras Mike, conecta la lengua con el cerebro antes de hablar.

-Bella a mi no me importan tus errores o tus pecados, por que eso es lo que hiciste.

-Hablas puras estupideces Michael.

Fui a donde estaba mi auto, justo al lado del maldito volvo de Edward, entonces recorde que tenia un bat en la cajuela de mi coche, saque con mis nerviosas manos las llavez y abri la puerta trasera, saque el bat, y muy cuidadosamente lo pose en mis manos.

Por todo el perfil del auto le pase un dedo, con una sonrisa dulce, amable en mis labios, en ese momento Isabella Marie Vulturi, -ya no de Cullen por momentos de enojo- era mala.

Pase mi dedo indice acariciando la cubierta de pintura del volvo, de punta a punta, y entonces muy tiernamente tome posición con el bat en mis brazon y le di en el vidrio al carro de Edward, una, dos, tres y cuatro veces, eso se ganaba por no decirme la verdad.

Ahora ya satisfecha, me subi al auto y arranque, estaba dispuesta a tomar carretera, ya no me importaba, iria al lugar en el mundo donde era mas feliz, bueno ese lugar tendria que ser en America, pero conocia el lugar perfecto… solo costaba tiempo, y claro… gasolina.

**JANE POV:**

-Y por que DEMONIOS! No me habias dicho, me tenias con el alma en mil HILOS!, creia que me iba a dar una ataque camino aquí, a pero no!, el principito Edward Cullen decide omitir ese "pequeño detalle" a su esposa! Eres un idiota.- dijo Isabella.

Esto era mucha mas información de la que pude haber esperado en mi vida, Edward y Bella, ¿Esposos?, ¿Casados? Esas palabras no encajaban para nada en mi mente.

Después de tomar las fotos y grabar el video, no me esperaba esto, a mis 18 años, era una chica tenaz pero estoe me había dejado en shock.

Como fuera, Edward Cullen seria mio, y de eso me encargaria yo, aun que fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en esta vida…

* * *

**A que no se lo esperavban, la vdd es que iba a poner TANYA POV, pero ahy hubo varias personas que me dijeron que ya habian leido muchos fic's donde Tanya es la malbada xD! (Me incluyo, tmb e leido muchos de esos fic's)- Pero pues aqui esta su Jane jhajhah :) Los quiero chicos y WOW!**

**de 149 revies a 172- dejarme sorprendida aserca de esttooo es poco :) peroo gracias asii que sigan asi inspiren con mas caps! :) make me happy ^^**

_**by:DenisseMake**_


	16. Donde esta Bella?

**Donde esta Bella?**

**EdwardPOV:**

Bella se había ido corriendo sin escucharme si quiera, no me dejo darle una explicación ni nada de lo sucedido, odiaba no poder correr en estos momentos, con mis habilidades como vampiro.

Los carteles, las hojas repartidas por la escuela incluso el video, habian sido muy crueles para ella, incluso para mi.

Queríamos tener una vida normal, aun que yo no lo fuera del todo, pero que fuera lo mas apacible posible, y no, aquí me encontraba otra vez corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela –a una velocidad humana- para alcanzar a Bella.

Yo escuche los pasos ese dia, si… y también la cámara fotográfica pero estaba tan concentrado en el beso, para no matar a Bella, que no le tome mucha importancia al asunto, esto iba de mal en peor, me odiaba en estos mismos momentos, y lo peor, todos los alumnos me miraban con asco, con desprecio, como si hubiera cometido un delito. Y asi era ante sus ojos, pero ante los de mi familia, no. Y eso era lo único que me debia importar, de hay en fuera buscar a Bella.

Esto tenía que acabar ya, estaba mal y la perjudicada en todo era mi Isabella.

Tendríamos que irnos, acelerar las cosas era lo mejor, convertirla en vampiro era lo mejor en estos momentos, si…

Llegue a la salida, saque de mi pantalón la llave de mi volvo, en la entrada Mike y sus amigos reian abiertamente, no le tome importancia…

Entonces seria tiempo de matarlos a los idiotas, era tan estupidos para reirse solos… pero claro, los humanos huecos como ellos tendian a ser asi…

Entonces lo vi.

NO , NO ,NO ,NO ,NO ,NO no me puede pasar esto a MI!, mi volvo y hermoso y precioso volvo, estaba con los cristales quebrados, todo un desastre, la pintura estaba hecha una basura, ya no serviría, peor! El auto ya no fusionaría.

Sabia que parecia una niña pequeña llorando, pero ese auto era todo para mi, tenia una historia con el.

El mejor auto desde los años 70's.

Las risas, las miradas, sus amigos, MIKE!. Fue el.

Me di la vuelta y el ya estaba serio junto a Ben, quien no se reía antes.

A sancadas fui con Mike.

-Como te atreviste mosca.- le grite entre dientes lo agarre del cuello de su camisa y lo alcé.

-De que hablas, Cullen?.- me pregunto claramente nervioso.

-De mi volvo.

-Yo fui.

Camine con el todavía en el aire, y lo estrelle contra la pared.

-Te doy tres segundos para que me contestes.

-No lo dire.

-uno.- adverti

-Es traición.

-Dos…

-Esta bien, esta bien.

-Dilo.-ordene.

-Fue Bella, iba muy alterada, saco las llaves de su auto, ese lindo mini copper que toda chica desearia tener, de su cajuela saco un bat y empezo como loca a golpear tu volvo, entonces arranco y se fue, iba a mucha velocidad.

Algo en las palabras de Mike hizo que yo le creyese, pero aun asi, no se podia confiar asi que le pregunte a Ben. **(N/A: Edward no puede leer la mente)**

-Eso es cierto?.

-Si Edward, y sera mejor que la busques por que estaba como poseida.

No podia pasarme esto, al diablo con el volvo, iba a encontrarla aun que fuera lo ultimo en mi vida, y despues haríamos el segundo paso… convertirla en alguien cuyo destino es beber sangre.

(N/A: Edward come frente a Bella, pero luego abra una explicación en un capitulo no muy lejano)

Llame a los guardias internacionales de Volterra, esto ya era mucho, el mundo descubriria que Isabella Cullen y Edward Cullen no eran simples estudiantes ni mucho menos hermanos…

Bella POV:

Estaba desesperada, llegue a un pequeño lago y me senté en el muelle. Recuerdo que la ultima vez que llegue a norte America Rosalie me habia empujado aquí. Y casi me ahogo.

Pero mi padre, Charlie me salvo y fue reconfortante saber que los tenia a ellos.

Por que tuve una reacción tan exagerada?.

Pues primeramente por que todo esto me altera, saber que ya nada sera igual, tener que soportar que la gente me mire de forma extraña, ser la princesa que nunca quise ser, tener un esposo que no me ama completamente y que me oculta la mayor parte de su vida, alguien que oficialmente me odia, por que al haber tomado esas fotos lo hizo por algo, no?.

Las insinuaciones de Mike mas frecuentes ahora que me vio peleada con Edward, el requerimiento de mis padres para regresar al castillo, Rosalie cambiada por completo, Alice con su excesiva energia, y yo sin comer… una fea, malcriada, arrogante princesa que lo único que hace bien es destruir volvo's, a y perdon, lo olvidaba el odio que Edward me a de tener en estos momentos por haber destrozado a su bebe.

Pero que es lo que podría hacer?, yo solo era un intento de vida, fracasado.

Me quite ambos zapatos y meti mis pies al agua.

Senti que alguien se acercaba por detras


	17. El fin de mi vida

_Esteee cap. a sido muy esperadoo :D, asi que espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo eh echo al escribirlo._

(Leann el comentario de abajo)

* * *

**CAP:17 "El fin de mi vida"**

**Jacob Pov:**

Todos en la escuela no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera Bella y Edward, la verdad es que ya me tenian artos, Isabella era hermosa, la seguia amando desde aquella vez, aun que mis errores fueron grandes, lo admito, me negaba a creer que Bella fuera próximamente una chupasangre.

Los nativo americanos, a los que mi tribu pertenecían no eran de todos normales.

Ellos contaban historias que yo, de niño, las consideraba una tonteria…

No sabia lo equivocado que estaba, hablaban de lobos, hombres que al llegar a su madurez o antes su alma cambiaba, y se desvanecía con el alma de la naturaleza, tomaban una forma lobuna para proteger a su tribu, de eso… con lo que estaba casada Bella.

Hasta que por tiempo y hora, me toco el turno a mi.

No sabia que era lo que pasaba, mi cuerpo, mi ser, mis sentimientos habian cambiado de forma drastica, sentia un enojo extraño por la vida, estaba aturdido y me sentia con una infinita desgracia, no habia mas que llegar con Bella, ya no habia nada… desde el momento en que no fui mas un extraño, desde aquello cuando podaba sus hermosas flores tan rojas como sus mejillas, el amigo y amor del alma ya no existia mas… en mi lugar estaba un enorme lobo con la altura de un enorme caballo.

Estaba solo… fui el primero en mi manada en convertirme y por lo tanto soy el alfa en estos momentos, Sam un amigo de la familia me siguió, fue a la semana no mucho tiempo despues que sucediera el cambio en mi, y asi conforme los meses pasaban, Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, y por ultimo Seth.

Debo admitir que fue un enorme sacrificio al princiopio, nuestro humor tendia a ser temperamental, al borde de la bipolaridad, nos enojabamos con frecuencia ocasionando grandes sacudidad que conllevaban a unos temblores brutales… y despues de eso se avecinaba.

Nos llevo cerca de un año controlarnos, ser buenos amigos de nuevo, por que no faltaban las peleas entre una manada de licantropos.

Sabiamos lo de los Cullen's ellos fueron los culpables de que nosotros estemos aquí, si ellos no existieran nuestra vida seguiria tranquila y yo seria por siemple aquel Jacob Black al cual Bella adoraba.

La hermana de Seth no se quedo atrás, para su desgracia despues de un año de habernos convertido en lobos, ella también tubo su transformación, lo avecinabamos pues su madre decia que se podia calentar un huevo en cima de ella… locuras, todos herviamos, pero mas que corporalmente era de furia.

Nuestra mision? Matar a todo vampiro, lo único malo, era que la familia Cullen era intocable.

Por que?.

Nuestros ancestros ya habian hecho un trato con ellos, juraron ser diferentes a los demas, no unos comunes bebedores de sangre hacia los mortales, si no unos hacia los animales, Carlisle el rey, lo habia prometido asi que nosotros juramos al tratado un respeto del que ya me estaba arrepintiendo, por que, como me gustaria arrancarle la cabeza a ese tal Edward.

Me habia mudado a New York, todo esto para proteger a Bella, solo veníamos Leah **(**la cual no queríamos traer pero tuvimos que, puesto que la reyna del sarcasmo no nos habia dejado en paz, y tenia cierta información confidencial, y si… videos de mi infancia vergonzosos y comprometedores con chicas futuras, eh pero claro que cuidaba esos videos por que si Bella preferia a su chupasangre yo no me iba a quedar la vida entera viendo como el idiota de su vampiro y ella eran felices y yo un maldito licantropo sin novia**)**, Sam y yo, de la manada claro, pero para el horror de Leah, Sam trajo a Emilly y para cuando ella se quizo arrepentir ya era demasiado tarde… para nuestra desgracia.

Estabamos en la misma escuela que Bella cuando nos enteramos que ya era señora casada y felizmente enamorada.

Al clan de los Cullen ya se les habia unido otro par, dos mujeres Rosalie y Alice Vulturi ahora de Cullen, puesto a que estas dos estaban casadas con los hermanos de el chupasangre.

Ese dia fue demasiado normal, entré con Sam a la escuela y nos paramos en la entrada esperando a Emilly y a Leah, entramos igual que todos los dias, pero cuando lo hicimos los alumnos no se nos quedaron viendo como todos los dias, no…

Los humanos estaban enfrascados en una conversación con hojas de todos lo colores, las miraban atentamente, me recordo a las estupidas peliculas que miraba rebeca hacerca de las venganzas adolescentes…

Tome un papel que estaba en mi casillero color osa, lo cual me desagrado un poco, si habia sido a proposito.

-Por Dios!.- exclamo Leah, lo cual me hizo leer el papel con mas atención.

Senti que mi alma subio a mi cabeza y bajo como un elevador descompuesto hasta mis pies. Y asi estube en un completo shock durante unos segundos…

Esto no deberia haber pasado, deberian de ser mas cuidadosos, todo el plan, NO!.

Y que plan. Pues el de destruir a los vampiros.

En la hoja, estaba una foto de Edward y Bella besandose, Con un gran titulo que decia:

"¿HERMANOS?", mi sangre hirvió en seguida, al diablo el plan, el maldito de Edward Cullen estaba besando a Bella, no, besandose no es la palabra, ¡Se la estaba comiendo, por dios!.

La hoja que tenia Emilly en sus manos era difernte, era del chupasangre mirandole el trasero a Bella, valla y yo que crei era caballeroso, a si, mencione que eran a color?.

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a hablar sobre un video, claro a susurros, pero yo si los podia oir, a si que escuche la voz de Angela Weber.

_-Jessica, el video es un horror, debio de haber sido una persona realmente mala._

_-Pues a mi me parece genial, ya se merecía una la perra de Bella.-_ Gruñí internamente porque la muy hipócrita de Jessica era supuestamente amiga de Bella.

**-**Como puedes hablar asi de ella.- segui escuchando como Angela defendía a su amiga, ella si que era todo un ángel, como su nombre lo decía, esa chica tenia bondad hasta para bañarse con ella_.- Es tu amiga_.- recalco la palabra.- _Ademas, nadie se merece esto._

_-Debes de reconocer Anggie, que el que lo hizo, tubo una muy buena idea, ademas totalmete original, mira que lo de los papeles es pasable pero lo del video ¡WOW!, esta in el revuelo armado...- _canturreo. **(N/A: **_**in**_**, significa dentro, es una palabra muy común en los jóvenes de hoy)**.

Deje de centrar mi atención en ellas, ahora lo que me importaba era ver el condenado video.

Al fondo, en el pasillo, habia una pantalla de plasma de las mas grandes, de unas 50 pulgadas, en ella se reproducían una y otra vez a Edward y a Bella besándose.

_Piensa, Jacob piensa, quien fue?... no lees mentes pero tan siquiera escucha, algo debe se haber en todos estos susurros. _Me dijo mi _yo_ interno.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y me concentre al máximo en la vos de los estudiantes.

Todos ellos hablaban de cosas sin sentido, su arrogancia, su envidia si antipatica vos, tan jocosa y sin llena de vida, ronca y en proceso de cambio… chillona o poco audible, suave y baja, alta y escandaloa todo me daba vueltas esto no estaba funcionando hasta que la escuche, no… mas bien la vi.

En el ultimo de los casilleros ya doblando el pasillo se encontraba una muchachita como la estatura de Alice, la hermana de Bella, pero esta no se parecia nada a Alice, esta chica era en si, hermosa, su cabello rubio caía por su espalda de manera suave, era tan liso y estaba adornado por una diadema roja.

Su piel era blanca como la cal, parecida a la de los vampiros, e incluso hubiera pensado que era uno si no pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por lijeras pecas que, en si… tenian un cierto brillo de inocencia, sus ojos azules, tal como el hielo, pero todo se arruino cuando pego el ultimo papel que se allaba en sus manos, y una sonrisa de suficiencia se adornaba en su bellísimo rostro.

Ella era la que estaba divulgando todo esto, los demás estudiantes estaban tan ocupados en chismear que no prestaban atención lo que ella hacia.

Corri hacia ella, me plante en su lugar e ignorándome completamente se dio la vuelta y se fue.. caminando feliz de la vida.

Pero esta vez nadie se escapa del renovado Jacob Black.

La alcance de nuevo y la tome del brazo, con una actitud arrogante y frunciendo su frente me miro con odio y enojo.

-Que te crees idiota?.- me pregunto ahora evidentemente molesta.

_Idiota?, idiota?. Si… idiota me ha llamado idiota, nadie me llama asi, nadie…_

Estaba empezando a temblar, las convulsiones se hacían más y más fuertes.

Calmate Jacob, respira, despacio, esto se soluciona con la mente fría.

-Por que?.- exigi.

-Sueltame, me estas lastimado.- empezaba a decir, sus mejillas se tornaban coloraditas como las de Bella, solo que las de esta chica no lo hacían de manera tan brusca.

-No.- regañe, prácticamente, esta jaloneo su brazo, pero aquí sabíamos que hasta que yo quisiese soltarla ella se podría liberar.

-Dejame, no seas estupido, me duele.- reaccione cuando unas cuantas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas, por un momento me dolió hacer llorar a una chica, yo no era asi, no era un monstruo, yo no era Cullen.

La solté del brazo y la tome por los hombros, zarandeándola levemente.

-Por que, dime, te lo exijo.- repetí.

-No se de que me hablas.- mintió.

-Dime de una buena vez, que te hizo Isabella Vul… Cullen. Isabella Cullen para que le hagas esto a ella y al tonto del hermano.

-JA!, como si hermanos fuera una buena definición para ellos.- rio amargamente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- grite.

-Y de la tuya si?, o que acaso estas enamorado de la tipa esa, no vez soquete que se entretiene mucho con su disque "hermano", no nos aman, somos basura.

Eso, ella estaba enamorada de Edward, no tenia nada contra Bella.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Como puedes…

-Jane, mi nombre es Jane Thomson. **(N/A: es obviamente, Jane la de los vulturi, osea Dakota Fanning, pero no lo iba a poner, pues por que bella se llama vulturi, ustedes saben, no?)**

Rei ironicamente, me daba su nombre con la mayor facilidad del mundo, tenia cierto aire libertino.

-Explicame por que, y te dejo ir.

-Y si no lo haces?.- pregunto

-Te doy mi palabra.- respondi. No se que fue lo que vio en mi, que me respondio, acepto con un suspiro resignado.

-Esta bien… Yo, ella… el.

-Tranquila, todo en orden por favor.

-Bella Cullen, ella no puede ser su novia, por que, por Dios ¡Son hermanos!.- dijo exaltada, la comprendia, pero por razones muy, pero muy distintas.- Y Edward, el… yo, lo amo, y el jamas, y me refiero a nunca, me a dirigido la palabra, por mas que le hablo y trato de conversar con el… el simplemente me ignora y daña mis sentimientos, no me quiere y me duele no ser correspondida, y sin embargo, su hermana… y los otros, ellos son tan perfectos, me encantaria ser una Cullen, y lo peor de todo es que no se creen para nada, todos son buenos con las personas y si no… son un poco intimidantes… si.. pero yo no se que decirte… lo amo… y no me digas que es un capricho por que eso lo eh escuchado ya antes… y me duele pensar que el y Bella ya allan llegado mas lejos, a 4 base.- Para toda la confesion de Jane, ya estaba llorando.

La abraze con mis fuertes brazos, también tenia ganas de llorar, también me sentia perdido, como ella… por que asi era… amabamos a una persona que en el fondo eran uno mismo y no se podian dividir en dos para correspondernos, eso era imposible. Una silenciosa lagrima callo por mi mejilla, me sentia un poco vulnerable por eso.

-Te sientes mal de lo que has hecho, Jane?.- pregunte ironico.

-No.- respondio para mi sorpresa. Como que no?, una persona normal se arrepentiria.

-Hablas en serio?.- pregunte.

-Si...

-Jacob Black.

-Ok, Jake.- me dijo, Bella también me llamaba asi.- Me siento mal por la chica, pero no por Edward, yo se que se ha comportado como un completo caballero pero eso no implica nada.

-Tienes que entender, Jane, que en esta vida hay cosas imposibles y que no podemos obtener a la fuerza, el amor te llegara cuando menos te lo esperes y creo que ese dia en tu vida, llegara pronto.

-Gracias, Jake.

-Ahora chiquilla, que te parece si vamos a buscar a Bella, eh oido que se a escapado corriendo de la escuela, golpeando el volvo de tu platonico.- Le respondi con una sonrisa. A lo que ella rio con voz temblorosa todavía por los sollozos.

Salimos de la escuela y nos subimos a su auto, un mustang 2010 rojo carmesí, magnifico. Estos corrian a mayo velocidad… y asi, salimos a buscar a Bella, el punto era en donde podria estar ella.

**Bella POV:**

No tome mucha importancia a los pasos, me dedique a llorar, eso era lo que queria en este momento, por que, realmente que importaba en mi vida ahora?, que clase de vida llevaba, a que me habian tenido que aferrar mi familia, solo por un gobierno?, eso preferian, los preferian a ellos que ami… a todos. Odiaba ser princesa, odiaba ser de la realeza, me odio a mi misma, odio a Alice y Jasper por tener tanta felicidad para ellos y no compartirla con los hambrientos y los necesitados, a Rosalie y también a Emmet por ser la pareja perfecta y los mas lindos del mundo, también por hacerme reir cuando no se me antoja y hacerme pasar por momentos verngonzosos, a los padres de Edward por pertmitir que nos casaramos, a Charlie y a Renee por que ellos si pudieron crear una vida feliz sin estar obligados ni comprometidos con los demas, por que su maldita vida fuera mas facil y por crearme tan torpe como lo soy ahora, al director por no encontrar al estupido o estupida que revelo los videos y las fotos, a la persona que escribio, grabo e imprimio en hojas de color lo que el director no encontro ni nadie vio, a Jessica por ser la peor amiga del mundo y por que no le calla la boca ni un minuto y al idiota de Mike por insisitir todo el tiempo en una cita, la cual, debo de mencionar me ocasionaba repugnancia, a Jacob por reaparecer en mi vida y arruinarme todo con viejos recuerdos,

También a… no, a el no lo odiaba, lo amaba, pero muy bien dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso, asi que… por que no podemos retroceder ese paso?, pero por mas que quisiera mencionar la palabra odio, no podia me dolia en el centro del corazon…

Senti una respiración serca en mi oído, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me exalte y voltee hacia atrás.

Jamas en mi vida habia mirado algo semejante, frente a mi se encontraba un hombre, fornido, casi como Emmet, alto y de rasgos hermosos, su tez era blanca y su piel un poco mas blanca que la de Rosalie. El hombre estaba casi agasapado frente a mi, pero no fue su cabello negro con marron, ni su hermosura, ni siquiera su altura o postura lo que me asusto, fueron sus ojos. _Unos ojos rojos…_

Aquellos que destilaban algo mas que curiosidad… parecían tener hambre… parecían tener sed.

Se alejo un metro de mi, no supe cuando, fue un tiempo inexistente. Me habia quedado dormida?.

-Me gusta jugar con mis presas.- respondió una vos de ángel, distinguí que era la de el… aun que no lo había visto mover los labios en absoluto.

Por primera vez en cinco años, senti miedo.

De repente mi mente se coloreo con un antiguo recuerdo… un sueño.

Aquel que habia estado soñando ya hacia varios meses, mis hermanos, cuñados y esposos me peseguian, y me miraban… igual que aquel hombre.

Corre.

Me decian mis pensamientos. Corre. Algo mas que ellos, se oia la vos de Alice en mi mente, ¡Vamos Bella, tienes que correr!...

Pero me sacaron de mis cavilaciones las manchas borrosas que se divisaban por el lugar.

Una mano helada se posesiono en mi mejilla y me aventó de un lado, asiéndome caer casi al agua.

-Hueles también.- murmuro.

Yo no tenia palabras, quien era ese hombre?, que era lo que hacia aquí… mi corazon se puso frenetico… y mas que palabras salian de mi garganta sollozos sin llanto.

Me levante, y trate de correr… por favor, yo sabia que iba morir, no… no lo sabia, estaba segura. No quise voltear atrás, tan solo el estaba en todas partes.

-Amo que corran.- dijo con una vos maniatica.- lo hace mas excitante, no crees?.

-De que hablas, quien eres?.- pregunte con evidente panico, de donde me salia la vos?, ni yo misma lo sabia.

-Oh vamos, Isabella, no me puedes decir eso… estoy segura que sabes bien que es lo que soy… respecto a quien… no lo puedo confirmar.

Mi rostro, al parecer detonaba toda la curiosidad, por lo que el suspiro con fingido cansancio y empezó un explicación que al parecer le parecía aburrida.

-No me puedes mentir… sabes que es lo que soy… estas casada princesita.- dijo la palabra haciendo una reverencia.- con uno de los de mi especie.

De algo me estaba perdiendo por que definitivamente yo no entendía nada.

-Edward.- dije con vos ahogada.

-Si, al parecer Edward te ah tenido al margen de todo esto.

-Habla claro.

-Huuuyy, me has salido un poco fieresilla, pero aun asi, por tus ultimos minutos de vida te lo dire.- temble.- Los vampiros somos algo difíciles de encontrar pero tu te has llevado muy bien con ellos desde hace varios años.

-Vampiros…

-Si vampiros, los eh estado vigilando, Bella, a los Cullen y Vulturis, te preguntaras por que el cambio de tu hermana o la resistencia de Jasper a permanecer cerca de ti, por que frecuentemente Edward te rechaza.- eso habia sido un golpe bajo.- y también te has visto envuelta por esos asquerosos licantropos.

Seguro estaba soñando.

-Así que.- prosiguió.- como ya sabes la verdad, podemos proceder al festin, verdad?.

Se acerco como un leon ambriento hacia mi, yo era la presa y una cubierta de panico, cerre mis ojos fuertemente, solo vi al tal James levantar la mano hacia mi direccion.

Edward Te Amo.- susurre. Y en ese momento supe, que habia llegado el fin de mi vida.

* * *

**Yo seee Yo seeee, fui ahy mi minilunanueva ajjahjaha :D, que les parecio?, les gusto?, Estoy muy feliz de que ya tengamos 206 Reviews, yo se que es poco, pero para una escritora tan floja como yo, significa demasiado, prometo actualizar pronto, lo que pasa es que e tenido que estudiar, y ustedes diran que como estudio, pero pues si, Estoy en tercero de Secundaria y ya ire para la prepa y para entrar a un buen bachillerato temgo que tener exelentes notas :D, por lo pronto me alegra comunicarles que ya estoy exenta en _MATEMATICAS :,*_ asii es chics, ya estoeee pasadaa con un _10 o un +A_, como lo digan en su pais :D!,& eh tenido exelentes calificaciones, :)  
**

**Tmb aqui una nota importante:** _LOS INVITO A LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS LAS CUALES CREO YO SON INTERESANTES:_

_ONE TWO THREE GO! Y TRYING TO HEART-TRATANTO AL CORAZON :=*, _

_Sin mas que decirles noss leemos prontoo, los quierooo_

**Denissemake**


	18. Hay una posibilidad

**Hay una posibilidad:**

**BELLA POV:**

There's a Possibility, There's a Possibility, All that I had was all I'm gonna get  
Hmmm....  
There's a Possibility, There's a Possibility, All I'm gonna get is gonna be yours then  
All I'm gonna get is gonna be yours then So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
You're the only one that knows Tell me when you hear my silence There's a possibility I wouldn't know  
Hmmm.....  
Hmmm...

know that when you leave, Know that when you leave, By _**blood and by me**_, you walk like a thief, _**By blood and by me, and I fall when you leave.  
**_  
So tell me when you hear my heart stop, You're the only one that knows Tell me when you hear my silence There's a possibility I wouldn't know So tell me when my silence's over You're the reason why I'm closed Tell me when you hear me falling  
There's a possibility it wouldn't show  
Hmmm...  
Hmmm...  
_**  
By blood and by me, and I'll fall when you leave**_

_**By blood and by me, I follow your lead**_

_Me arrepiento, me arrepiento, me arrepiento_, no odio a mis padres ni a los de Edward, ni a Alice o Rosalie, Jasper o Emmet. Tampoco a Jessica, al director y ni siquiera odio al causante de los papeles. No odio a Jacob, por Dios, me arrepiento de odiar a Mike, y siempre rechazarlo… Pero no me arrepiento de odiarme a mi misma, en mi interior ese odio se ha ido acumulando poco a poco, y eso me mata…

Que irónico, no? … _Me mata_. Tengo a un vampiro que me _matara_… y la verdad no se que es lo que espera.

Abrí los ojos desorientada y no divise al gran lobo marrón que se encontraba detrás de nosotros hasta que James respiro, con repugnancia.

-Agh, Licantropos, siempre tan entrometidos.

La etiqueta de su chamarra también portaba su apellido, James Truc's. De hay saque su nombre…

-Veo que tus amiguitos siempre tratan de salvar a la realeza, no, princesa?.- pregunto en mi direccion.

James me dio una fuerte cachetada impulsándome de nuevo hacia la hierba.

-¡ISABELLA!- grito la voz de una chica, una voz la cual yo no conocía… abrí los ojos aun asustada y dolorida por el golpe.

Corriendo hacia mi, y cerrando la puerta de un auto rojo, hermosísimo, se bajaba una chica, mas o menos de la estatura de Alice, rubia, se veía un poco mas frágil que yo, pero eso no desentonaba su bien formado cuerpo.

**(N/A: el carro de Jane y el de Bella están en mi perfil, siento informárselos hasta ahora)**.

-Isabella, Isabella o por dios, que te ha hecho, te ha lastimado, que pasa?.- la chica hacia preguntas muy rapido y no me daba tiempo de respoderle todas, asi que simplemente asenti.

-Huye.- le dije aterrada de que ya fueramos dos las asesinadas.

-Pero… de que hablas… yo pense y tu… vamos.- me dijo haciendo un ademan de levantarme.

James aun estando concentrado en el gran lobo, que mas bien parecia caballo se volvió hacia nosotros con una mirada sombría, estaba mas que enojado.

De un golpe sordo, la chica también cayó hacia mi lado. El lobo rugió mas de lo esperado, me ensordecían los oídos, me dolia el corazón de la manera tan brusca en que latia dentro de mi. La chica soltaba sollozos, por alguna razón el lobo rugía cada vez que esto pasaba.

Yo no tenia lagrimas… Y junto a Jane, caí desmallada.

**EdwardPOV:**

Estábamos llegando desde donde provenían los rugidos. Todo era tan turbio, alli, en el pequeño prado a orillas del muelle, se encontraba una chica rubia… Jane?, que hacia Jane aquí?... pegaba sollozos fuertes, pero eso no importo, a su lado yacía Bella, desmayada, por que aun podia escuchar los latidos de su corazon.

Examine el prado y mas a lo lejos contra un automovil rojo, se hallaban un gigantesco lobo, y un vampiro.

James?... que esta sucediendo aquí?. Que hace James aquí?, y que hace un asqueroso licantropo cerca de Bella y de otra humana.

Jasper venia con migo en el volvo, detrás de nosotros en el jeep de Emmet venian el y Rosalie, optamos por dejar a Alice en casa, puesto a que ella aun es humana, pero antes tuvimos que enfrentar su berrinche, nos estacionamos lejos y a una velocidad sin precedentes llegamos junto a ellos.

-James, que pasa?.- pregunte… El lobo rugió, parecía estar tratando de advertirme algo.

-¡EDWARD, ALEJATE!.- grito Jane, desde el otro lado. Una mano se coloco en mi cuello, la del vampiro… James.

-Que haces James?.- pregunte., no entendía nada… se suponía que el asunto era en contra del lobo, además siempre habíamos sido amigos… siempre, que estaba pasando ahora?. Rosalie y Emmet, estaban escondidos, junto con Jasper que les habia dado la señal, podia sentir como Rose veia y penetraba con la mirada a su hermana, era de preocupación.

-Que haces James.- repitió en mi tono, un poco mas soberbio.- Como vas a morir, te lo contare.- el lobo seguia gruñendo, pero ahora se habia acercado a Bella y a Jane. En eso, James prosiguió.- Años siriviendo a tu familia, años de una profunda amistad, años de querer ser el mejor Cullen, para nada.- tenia enojo en su vos, algo mas que eso, me penetraba.- Para que el estupido de Edward Cullen se llevara junto con sus hermanos el trono y a las chicas humanas.

-Tu no eres un Cullen.- aclare.

-Pero queria serlo, yo lo era, yo lo soy, y nadie me podrá quitar ese titulo jamás, yo honrro el apellido mientras ustedes, se andan haciendo pasar como asquerosos humanos, en que juego estas Edward?, convertir a una vulturi en vampiro, el veneno que corre en nuestro cuerpo es sagrado, no merece ser de la familia.- su vos era hipnotizante.

-Tu no eres de la familia

-Si lo soy, aun que tu no lo quieras yo pertenezco a lo que tu eres, me unen lazos detestables a ti, pero eso, querido hermano, acabara hoy… Despues de que ya no quede ni un cabello de ti.

Un lobo salto hacia nosotros, yo no me podia mover, si lo hacia James me arrancaba la cabeza.

Emmet aparecio como una sombra, aparto los brazos de James pero este fue mas rapido, Jasper luchaba contra el lobo, que al parecer no queria acabar con nosotros si no con James, asi que nos dedicamos a contratacar al que por el momento, era el enemigo.

El lobo volvio a saltar contra James, pero este giro su brazo de tal manera que el lobo salio volando por el prado, Emmet segui atacandolo por todos lados, pero este vampiro tenian un don, el de matar… A James lo habia convertido Carlisle, igual que a mi y a toda la familia, pero a diferencia de todos, el estaba gustoso de volverse un vampiro, despues de haber sido atacado en Japon, por asaltar un comercio, a Carlisle le dio lastima, igual que a Esme, y no nos dio oportunidad de alegar, cuando quisimos hacerlo James ya era uno de nosotros, o por lo menos aparentaba serlo.

Todas las sensaciones y razones del vampiro, se encontraban en mi, su sentido era matarme y estaba aquí por eso…

Rose no estaba, tampoco, supuse que se habia llevado a las chicas.

Centre mi atención en James que ahora luchaba contra Jasper.

Todo paso muy rapido… Emmet golpeo al lobo, que en un intento de defenderse se avalanzo contra este, pero Emmet fue mas rapido y se quito, el lobo arranco la cabeza de James en un dos por tres… Jasper, Emmet y yo, incluso el lobo, nos quedamos estaticos durante un tiempo inexistente.

Rapidamente saque un ensendedor de mi bolsillo, miestras Jasper reunia hojarasca y ramas secas, el lobo, desmembraba a James… junto con Emmet.

Recogieron todos los trozos del vampiro destasado y los llevaron hasta la pila ya ensendida, un humo purpureo inundo el lugar… El aroma era dulce… embriagante pero aun asi era mucho… era como el incienso, mareaba… Por lo menos a mi no me hacia nada… El lobo es el que tubo problemas.. por que fue mas alla de los arboles a vomitar.

Estuvimos cinco minutos esperando a que cada resto se disipara, y de entre los arboles, salio un hombre. Mas bien un joven… Jacob, Jacob-lobo, lobo-jacob… ya sabia que el olor no venia de gratis.

Su torso estaba desnudo y hablo con rapidez.

-Me llevare el carro de Jane, los vere en su departamento Edward.- dijo con vos fria, solo asenti, por que… que es lo que le podria alegar a Jacon, habiendo sido de gran ayuda hoy.

-Y Bella?.- pregunte a Emmet y Jasper una ves dentro de el volvo.

-Eso a sido genial.- interrumpio Emmet.- Bueno creo que le deberemos explicaciones a nuestros padres… aun asi fue genial.

-Estan en casa, Edward, Rose las llevo con Alice, a Jane también, al parecer la chica quedara traumada, y ni se diga de Bella, que se ha desmayado.- dijo Jasper

Nos dirigmos al departamente, y en mi mente se armo una explicación… que le diria a Bella?.

* * *

**HOOLLAA! bueno andoo de prisa, me tengo que ir a dormirrr xD! mañana ahy escuela en fin :) les traiigoo este new CAP 18, espero les alla gustadoo, tmb los invitoo a leeerr. mi nuevoo fic: _"LA PROPUESTA"_**

**SUMMARY**:___Isabella Swan es una poderosa Editora que repentinamente se enfrenta a ser deportada a Canada,, su pais de origen, para evitarlo alega estar comprometida con su asistente Edward, Al que a torturado durante años. Edward lo acepta, pero no todo es gratis en esta vida... & mucho menos las mentiras sobre el matrimonio... que es lo que pedira Edward?_

**___Respecto a mis otross fics, creo actualizare mañana, incluyendo la propuesta,. cobre__ "trying to heart"____, tardare hasta enero creo, por que mis posibilidades de agarrar la pc serran pocas, puesto a que mis hermanos saldran de vacaciones en la universidad, y en la universidad si eres inteligente tienes muchas vacasiones, lamentablemente y tmb afortunadamente mi hermana es inteligente asi que la tendre aqui del 8 de diciembre al quince de Enero :S! por esoo, "1,2,3 GO!", tratare de actualizar, y "la propuesta" sera continua, los quieroo:D_**

**___Denissemake  
_**


	19. EXPLICACION

_Bueno, un capitulo muy esperado, espero que les guste... en lo personal me ha encantado escribir la sig. charla entre E&B, asi que espero que tanto como yo, deseen la continuacion con mi cap. _**20.**_ que espero actualizar pronto,sin mas que decir. _

**Disfruten:**

**

* * *

EXPLICACION: ¿viajaremos?**

**Edward POV:**

_—Bella, se que te he ocultado esto desde hace tiempo, pero prometo que no volverá a suceder—_

_—Lamento haber esperado tanto tiempo para contártelo—, o esta mejor esta:_

_—Si Bella, soy un vampiro, con el cual te has casado, próximamente príncipe legitimo de tu reino, y uno que te ama con desesperación, lamento no contarte lo de que era vampiro—._

Todas esas explicaciones se formaban en mi mente como torbellinos, arremolinándose unas con otras… todos sin mucha coherencia que digamos.

Había tratado de estar estudiando este dia, me refiero a una explicación la cual Bella ya se tenia mas que merecida…pero ahora el problema ya no era solo Bella, si no Jane, pero ese paquetito rubio se lo quedara Jacob, por que en si… yo no pensaba contárselo a ella. Ni si quiera se bien como llego alli.

Agarramos la avenida principal, ya era de noche, y Jacob iba tras de nosotros en el carro de Jane.

Bajamos de los carros, y subimos al edificio… Saque la llave de mi bolsillo, el olor a licántropo tampoco me dejaba pensar.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con la imagen de Alice y Jane, sosteniendo algo que parecía una taza de chocolate caliente, y lo confirme cuando me llego el olor.

Entramos y Jane se encogió en el sofá, Alice nos miraba aprobatoriamente. Con una señal de que podíamos entrar sin riesgos, en la sala no se encontraba Rosalie. Supuse que al no estar Bella, deberían están juntas.

Todo rastro de temor cambio en el rostro de la rubia cuando el hombre lobo entro.

Se paro de un brinco y dirigió los brazos alrededor de este.

Lo siguiente nadie se lo espero, y digo nadie, por que mis ojos no podían comprender ni a un millón de kilómetros luz lo que estaba presenciando, no solo yo, si no toda mi familia.

Jacob Black, estaba besando a Jane… a jane.

Si Edward se están besando—dijo mi conciencia—.

Deje esa imagen a un lado y me dirigi hacia Alice.

-Donde esta Bella?.- pregunte un tanto desesperado.

-Esta en su habitación, creo que aun sigue desmayada… no lo se.- me dirigi hacia el pasillo, caminando al cuarto de mi esposa, pero el olor de Alice me paro, y supe que pondría una mano en mi hombro, me gire y me dijo:

-Se cauteloso con lo que dices, Edward, ha estado hablando en unos sueños, menciona tu nombre… no quiero que lastimes a mi hermana… selecciona tus palabras, por que a sufrido hoy.

-Tenlo por seguro Alice

Me adentre al cuarto de Bella, encontrando a esta recostada y tapada con un edredón. Estaba despierta, por que entablaba una conversación con Rose, la cual estaba sentada a sus pies, contándole algo… que no quise escuchar antes de tiempo. Bella se giro hacia mi, pero no Rose, en si por que ella sabia quien era, y no necesitaba confirmarlo.

-Vendré más tarde, por si necesitas saber más.

Se levanto de la cama y paso por mi lado a una velocidad vampirica. Bella ya debería saber lo que eso significaba.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos al igual que yo en los de ella, me acerqué a movimientos lentos, y me posicione donde antes se había encontrado la hermana de Bella.

Nos miramos durante un largo tiempo, parecía como si estuviéramos mirando nuestros interiores, como si los dos quisiéramos explicarnos que todo estaba bien que nada cambiaria, pero la realidad era diferente y tarde o temprano la tendríamos que intentar.

Entonces lo vi, en el rostro de Bella una expresión que conocía mas que bien… si.

Se sentó de repente y con su tierna mano acuno mi mejilla y estrecho suavemente sus labios contra los míos. Era lento, amable, dulce. Podía saborear a Bella en todos los sentidos, comprendí por que la amaba.

Era su respuesta de que no necesitaba ninguna explicación, tal vez, solo tal vez, vio mi rostro afligido.

He cometido tantos tipos de equivocaciones, pero esta no lo era… tal vez después de todos mi alma tendría mas valor que para ella. Pero esto no terminaría aquí, y yo, a Bella, volvería a causarle un dolor muy grande. El de no poder vivir con ella por el resto de mis días.

Cuando amas a una persona, te quedas sin opciones. Se supondría que yo la condenaría a la vida eterna?...

No tener, hijos… no avanzar más. Por suerte tendría el apoyo de Carlisle, que me ayudaría a tomar la decisión correcta. Y yo era una criatura muy egoísta.

Bella se separo de mí jadeando.

-No necesito las explicaciones que no me puedes dar… ya lo se todo………. Y si te hace sentir mejor no estoy enojada.- me dijo con una sonrisa, sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados.

-Gracias, pero… me gustaría dártelas.

-En verdad. Edward, Rosalie ya me lo explico todo… y me sorprende no haber notado mas cambios en ella, lo ha descrito como doloroso.- hizo una mueca.- no se si me dolerá cuando me pase.

Me quede en shock.

-Te ha contado Rosalie como es?

-Claro, me dijo que ustedes.- dijo apuntándome con su dedo.-Eran ponzoñosos, y que ahora estaba unida a Emmet mas que nunca por que fue el quien las transformo. Así que en la lista seguía Alice, que creo Carlisle la convertirá en vampiro por que según Rose, Jasper lamentablemente no tiene todo el autocontrol suficiente….- Bella se quedo pensativa un momento.- Claro a mi me gustaría que tu si tuvieras el autocontrol.

-No te preocupes por eso, Bella… todo esta en manos nuestras, ahora si no te importa por favor, quiero contártelo a mi manera.

-En verdad, Edward, no quiero que esto sea más complicado para ti.

Pero yo la silencie con un beso, he hice que callara.

-Déjalo, te contare de todos modos.- di un largo suspiro, aun que claro yo no lo necesitaba.- Bella, eres mi esposa, y yo no he hecho las cosas como se deben estos últimos días, o meses, incluso las semanas no bastan para tapar la vergüenza por no contarte alguna vez que éramos nosotros, las personas, me refiero, a las que saben la verdad tienden a llamarnos asesinos, monstruos y enemigos. Para ellos es lo que somos, algo que nunca debió existir y concuerdo con ellos, las vueltas de la vida nos han traído hasta aquí, y lamentablemente tu familia tubo la mala suerte de ser de la realeza, y que mi padre convenciera al tuyo de que juntos podríamos gobernar mejor. Tu pueblo, Bella no esta en ninguna crisis, si no tu padre. El quería salvarte, salvarte de la humanidad, de ser mortal, sabe lo que somos, como tu madre, pero aun no concuerdo con el en condenarte a la vida eterna. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano terminaríamos uniendo lazos mucho mas grandes que la amistas. Y aquí estamos. Le estoy contando una historia.- me apunte.- mi historia de vampiros a la mujer humana que mas amo en el mundo, la cual ni siquiera se inmuta al comentario. Pero eso no es lo que importa, ¿verdad?- pregunte.- Bella, lo que importa es lo que quieras tu, condenarte a la vida eterna…¿es eso lo que quieres en verdad?.

-Edward, durante mucho tiempo comprendí, que mi vida no tenia rumbo fijo, estar en el castillo, de conferencia a conferencia, vivir una vida rutinaria, para nada fantástica como otros suelen pensar con lo de la realeza y esas cosas, lo de Jacob y yo, lo de mis hermanas y su repentino distanciamiento, la aparición de tu familia a la mía dio un vuelco de ciento cincuenta grados a mi vida. Primero Rosalie, con que derepente de casaba con el famoso príncipe Emmet, al cual ya no lo noto ni tan de la realeza.- río y yo sonreí internamente.- Luego Alice, ella aun sigue siendo humana, pero cambio. Siguen siendo mis hermanas pero ahora tienen ojos de distintos, su actitud es mas cuidadosa incluso la de Alice que aun no es uno de ustedes, se esta previniendo, preparando. Durante el tiempo que he vivido con tigo Edward, pensaba que mi amor hacia ti, no era lo suficientemente correspondido, pensaba que tu no me amabas, incluso llegue a pensar que por gorda.- Por dios, ya sabia que su palidez era por algo, Bella se dio cuenta de mi reacción y prosiguió rápidamente.- No te preocupes.- me dijo.- Ya no es así, ahora que se la verdad… Pero me hubiera gustado haberme enterado antes, un poco molesta si, por el cambio radical de las cosas. Hoy cuando desperté, hable con Jane, me dijo que se sentía muy apenada por lo que había hecho en la escuela, por que ¿Sabes?, ella fue la de las fotos y los videos, Jane esta como en Shock, me contó que vio a Jake transformarse en que… ¿Licántropo?, y wow, eso ha sido lo mas fabuloso que en mi vida hubiera imaginado que fuera, lo de los vampiros me lo creo pero lo de Jacob… ¡vaya, quien lo diría!. He estado pensando en las cosas malas y buenas de la vida. Hoy cuando estabas fuera, luchando con James, me di cuenta que sin ti, Edward, yo no seria nada en esta vida. Las cosas acerca del bien y el mal, no todas son ciertas, le colocamos estereotipos a diferentes conceptos que no se lo merecen, en este caso, cosas mágicas, mitológicas. Edward, mi vida era aburrida, sin sueños ni aspiraciones y de repente me caso con tigo, anhelando con tigo, una vida normal, y simplemente es lo que me das, lo que me brindas y no podría estar mas agradecida de ello.

Pero, acaso… ¿Tu podrías vivir sin tu alma?, ¿Sin tu corazón?.

Ese es el problema Edward, yo no puedo vivir sin nada de eso, por que quien lo tienes eres tu, a mi ya no me pertenece, tu has logrado ganártelo, y es lo mas hermoso que alguien hubiera alguna vez hecho por mi. Te amo Edward Cullen, y si tu pregunta es si quiero ser una de ustedes, la respuesta no esta en mi, si no en mi corazón, y este lo tienes tu, así que no tienes que pensarlo dos veces para saber mi decisión. Te amo, y quiero permanecer toda la vida si es necesario, por que simplemente una vida humana no es suficiente.- finalizo Bella.

Mis ojos empezaban a picarme, sabía que emoción era aquella y no necesitaba saber mas, en igual de un beso, la abrasé, me quería fundir en su frágil y pequeño cuerpo.

¿Cómo era posible que esta persona aquí presente significase mi vida?

¿Podría ella vivir sin su corazón?,¿Acaso no extrañaría nada?.

Me levante suavemente, y levante a Bella con migo.

-A donde vamos pregunte, un poco confundida.

-Necesitamos hablar con los demás.

-Esta bien.

-Se puso de pie y tomo mi mano.

Entramos a la sala, donde ya todos nos miraban con cuidado, parecían estar esperando una reacción de mi parte, mas que por la de Isabella.

-Y bien.- dijo Emmet triunfante.- has reaccionado mejor que Alice, vaya recuerdo que vomito cuando Jasper se lo dijo.

Todos reímos ante el recuerdo, ecepto Alice, que al igual que Bella se sonrojaba.

-Y Jacob?.-pregunto Bella. Emmet, por supuesto, fue el primero en contestar.

-Créeme Bella, el esta muy bien, si quieres velo por ti misma.

Em abrió la puerta principal, y allí se encontraban una Jane y un Jacob muy fogosos, en un apasionado beso.

Todos sonreímos ecepto Bella, que tenia los ojos como platos. Hasta que Jasper en la esquina de la habitación, hablo.

-Y bien familia, ahora que hacemos?.- todos se giraron hacia mi, por que sabian que esta cuestion era parte de una decision importante.

-Iremos a Volterra.- hable, y todos me miraron, se quedaron pensativos un momento, y despues sonrieron con satisfacción, comprendiendo que habia llegado el momento de la Charla.

Bella se giro hacia mi, y me ofrecio una se sus bellas sonrisas.

* * *

**Que tal chicos, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Que les parecio?, espero les haya gustado por que para mi se dio hoy un gran pazo entre Edward Y Bella, estoy muy feliz por que ya tenemos mas de _220 Review's!_ y saben que, eso me dio motivos por escribirles hoy con tremendo dolor de cabeza que me cargo, espero pronto poder actualizar "_LA PROPUESTA"_ pero aun asi no prometo nada :)'! Dejenn sus_ reviews, _me ha agradado mucho _sus Alerts y que me han agregado a su autora favorita e historias favoritas_, al parecer: "_la propuesta_" es todo un exito:)', me an gusta mucho ssuss reviews en ella!, los quiero chicos!:) noss vemos^^**

**.-D****enissema_ke,'_**


	20. Volterra, la charla I:

**Volterra, la charla I:**

**Bella POV:**

-Bella, tranquila ellos sabrán que todo esta bien, no te regañaran ni aran nada malo solo espera a que se enteren de lo que tenemos planeado y simplemente les encantara… ¿Te parece?- preguntaba una Alice muy entusiasta, hacia mas de una hora que nos encontrábamos en Volterra todo el camino en los asientos de primera clase había sido muy cómodo, mitad del tiempo dormida, la otra mitad alerta… Pero siempre angustiada, y aceptémoslo, ¿Quién no lo estaría?, hoy en estos momentos, estoy sentada en la sala principal del palacio de mis padres, esperando a que los dos salgan de una importante junta la cual… ni idea de que se trata. Alice y yo habíamos trazado un plan, como a ella la convertiría Carlisle, quería que Jasper estuviera presente por que así tendría mas fuerzas de lo que en verdad quería para su vida.

Todo era tan irreal, mi plan, se basaba en una luna de miel verdadera con Edward, y a eso me refería todos los aspectos físicos que trataban ese concepto.

Habíamos acordado que lo haríamos después de que me convirtiera en vampiro. Después de todo, yo, no tenía prisa y tampoco quería que Edward saliera muy lastimado de todo este asunto. El sabe lo que yo quiero, y no se puede contener a dármelo, así que… ¿Qué importa lo que el pensara en que no es bueno para mi, si aun asi sabe que me lo dará?...

Sabia que en estos momentos mi mente pensaba como una chica malcriada… sonaba como una princesa caprichosa, como las de películas…

Alice estaba sentada con Jasper platicando muy amenamente en vos baja, Rose estaba en los jardines con Emmet, según tenia entendido… Pues no quería pensar mal, pero apenas llegaron Rosalie le dijo a Emmet que tenían que ir a su habitación un "ahora" demandante basto para que los dos desaparecieran.

Las puertas de refinería francesa se abrieron ante nosotros, Alice—como siempre—de un brinco abrazo a mi madre, que salio primera por esta.

Atrás de ella le siguió Esme, con una criada, y despues como les decían en America a las personas que no querían ver venían _"El terror de los gérmenes" _en este caso, yo era el "germen" *.

Mi madre abrazo a Alice, seguido por Esme… mi mirada, bueno mas bien, yo no la miraba igual que antes… eh de decir que ahora tenia un poco mas de precaución.

-Y bien.- habló mi padre.- Donde esta?.- malo, malo, me regañara, un asunto tan simple se resuelve en casa, y a eso me refiero a mi departamento en Estados Unidos, no este castillo mentiroso… Le había dicho a Edward que no era necesario venir… era una tontería, además sentía que me daba un poco de pena. Era algo parecido a hablar con tus padres de sexualidad cuando en verdad no era el caso.

Edward me dio un ligero apretón en la mano. Nos acercamos a mi padre y al de el, bueno, mas bien Edward me jalo, por que yo no encontraba como conectar correctamente mi mente con cada uno de mis pies.

-Aquí estamos Charlie.- Edward hizo una reverencia, pero no yo, mi padre me regañaba cada vez que lo hacia, decía que éramos familia, y la familia no se tenia que acatar a tonterías como las reverencias… Según mi padre, el ya estaba muy _"actualizado"_ para saber como se trataba a los además en el siglo XXI.

-No es necesario que hagas eso Edward.- y hay estaba Charlie diciéndolo de nuevo.- Somos de la familia, ¿Recuerdas?- y con eso se le hicieron pequeñas arruguitas debajo de los ojos, y su pecho vibró con la risa.

-Si, pero la costumbre es la misma.- explico Edward también riendo.

¿Cómo es que estaban tan tranquilos?, ¿No se daban cuenta de la crisis por la que estoy pasando?... Carlisle también reía.

-Padre.- dijo Edward dándole un abrazo al mencionado.- Te eh extrañado.

-Valla.- interrumpió mi padre.- Tu extrañas a Carlisle y le das un abrazo y mi pequeña princesita ni siquiera ha dicho nada.- dijo Charlie con casa de falso dolor, se me formo una sonrisa, así era el, siempre seria su "princesita" o como nos decía a Alice y a mi: "las mas hermosas del mundo entero", siempre seria así, sin importar que cambiase en mi cuerpo, o como funcionase mi mente… el siempre seria mi padre, y yo siempre seria su hija…

Me abalance hacia el, con lágrimas en los ojos, el problema aquí era el siguiente:

Yo Bella Cullen, deseaba mas que nada en el mundo convertirme en vampiro, pasar toda la eternidad con el hombre que amo, y vivir una vida plena, por que sin el no seria vida… Hata allí vamos bien ¿Cierto?, el problema en si, era el hombre el cual estaba bajo mis brazos, y la mujer que se encontraba con Alice, mis padres, ellos no lo harían, no pasarían a "la nueva vida", avanzarían… Verlos morir, no darles la ilusión de un nieto, era tan doloroso, pero aun así esto era lo que veníamos a platicar… la confrontación de un nuevo hecho, de una decisión.

-Hija mía, Bella… cuanto te hemos extrañado tu madre y yo, ¡pero mírate! Estas tan grande cielo, veo que Edward a cuidado muy bien de ti, ¿Cómo te esta yendo en la universidad?, has hecho nuevos amigos.- río.- ya estoy hablando como tu madre, pero luego tendrás tiempo para platicar con ella, y contarle todo lo que quieras, ahora pasaras con Carlisle y con migo, a dar un pequeño paseo, por que, no es que no sepa por que estas aquí, si no que quiero explicarlo bien y de la mejor manera posible, mi pequeña, así que vamos.- Mi padre me tomo de la mano y me jalo por las puertas donde había salido hacia unos momentos.

Carlisle me sonrío y nos siguió.

-¿No viene Edward?.- pregunte al ver que este se quedaba parado como adonis, sin intención evidente de seguirnos.

-Hay algunas cosas, hija mía, que Edward no tiene por que escuchar.- me sorprendió oír decir eso a Carlisle.- Además, no hablaremos mucho de cosas que el no sepa ya, ¿O no?.- río como si de repente algo le resultara extremadamente gracioso.

Nos detuvimos frente a un pequeño librero, que mi padre tenia en la privada sala de estar.

-¿Leeremos?- pregunte, claramente desorientada.

-Significa que eh ocultado este lugar muy bien.- hablo mi padre, sacando un libro, la puerta que simulaba un pequeño librero se abrió, por dios, esto se parecía mas a una película de espías.

-¿Qué significa esto?.- mi padre jaló de mi brazo.- una especie de salón secreto.

-Exacto.- hablo Carlisle.- este hija mía, es el salón oculto del castillo de tu padre, donde por generaciones se guardan verdades que no se quieren revelar y mentiras que no deberían ni debieron ser… como nosotros, por ejemplo.- seguía Carlisle apuntándose con el dedo, así mismo.

Entramos al salón y mi padre prendió una pequeña vela, la cual prendió un pequeño sendero de pólvora que se extendía por toda la pared, el salón era más grande de lo que imagine, pero no fue eso lo que llamo mi atención. Había cuadros, pinturas antiguas, en ellas se dibujaban cruces… con personas sangrando, con fogatas antiguas, llamaradas de un humo purpúreo, logrando hacer una nube de remolino incienso.

-Estas son las pinturas de la familia de Carlisle, las hemos guardado aquí, ya que en su palacio las cosas no andaban muy bien en el siglo XVIII, la descendencia de los Vulturí Bella, va mas allá de lo que te puedas imaginar.

"En el siglo XIX, los Vulturí nos topamos con un legado tan grande y misterioso, Los Cullen, representaron un grado mas de temor para nuestro pueblo, juraron ser diferentes, venían por tratados… algo que los hombres lobo no aceptaron.- me estremecí, recordé a Jacob… y a Jane.- No se si… por alguna razón te ayas enterado que tu amigo Jacob… es algo diferente, uno de ellos.- apunto una pintura en la cual, un grupo de indios danzaba alrededor de llamas normales, y el humo que salía de esta, representaba un alma… dibujaba un lobo.

Los Cullen eran por descendencia una familia poderosa, los reyes de cosas inimaginables, lamentablemente eso no se pudo ocultar mas en épocas actuales cuando la realeza paso de ser interesante a un punto donde la prensa lo considera chisme y modelaje, es por eso que hay tanta polémica entre tu y Edward… considerando lo apuesto que es el muchachito.- después se quedo pensativo.- pero ya me estoy saliendo de mi objetivo. Aquí, Bella, guardamos la historia de los vampiros, nadie debe saber de esta habitación… prosigo, Carlisle le pidió a nuestra familia firmar una especie de contrato, algo que nos beneficiaria a ambas familias, por supuesto, el contrato consistía en casarte a las futuras herederas… de nuestro reino, con los herederos del suyo, algo simple para aquellos tiempos, algo común… Pero Carlisle no quería casar a sus hijos con las personas de aquel tipo de época, tenia un plan a futuro, se podría decir. Las brujas, como les decían en aquel tiempo, eran personas que veían el futuro, Carlisle confiaba en una de ellas, Carmen… ella era una llamada vidente un tipo de profeta desterrada de su pueblo, por loca… Aun me sorprende como ella no fue quemada como las demás… la pobre Carmen ha vivido tanto…

-Espera.- le interrumpí.- Eso quiere decir que… Carmen, la vidente, ¿Aun vive?.

-Claro, ahora Carmen es una Cullen, aun que su apellido sea distinto, ella se convirtió y será siempre de la familia.- dijo Carlisle.

Dijo explicándome como la "Bruja" se había convertido en una persona para toda la eternidad… un vampiro.

-Bueno seguía.- dijo mi padre y se aclaro la garganta.- Bueno Carmen, ella nos vio a nosotros, a la familia real de los Vulturi actual, a ti, a Rose, Alice, Renee y a mi. Calisle llego a un acuerdo con la realeza de nuestra sangre, acordó que las hijas nacientes de las entrañas de un siglo mas avanzado se casarían con sus hijos, dándonos a nosotros el poder de la inmortalidad en nuestra descendencia, eh de aclarar que nosotros no tuvimos mucho que ver Bella, Rosalie se habían enamorado ya de Emmet antes de saber que el seria su esposo, y que te puedo decir de Alice… tu ya sabes lo que paso.

Y tu Isabella, mi pequeña niña tan terca y testaruda como siempre, te costo aceptar a tu nuevo esposo. Estuvimos muy nerviosos de que Carmen hubiera fallado en su predicción, ella nunca se equivoca. Aun dice que es cuestión de tiempo… veo que ya todos sabemos que le correspondes a Edward y el a ti. Su amor vence las fronteras Bella, no todo es como se dice ser. Después de que el "tratado" se allá cumplido, las tres hijas del rey actual deberán formar parte de la nueva vida… de la inmortalidad.

-Pero padre, tu no nos puedes dejar, yo se que puedes gobernar todavía, seria eterno, Carlisle no morirá… el seguirá.

-No Bella.- me interrumpió.- mi deber es morir cuando me toque, y el de tu madre es seguirme como esposa, mas allá de la muerte, pero aun falta mucho para ello, espero…-río.- Vallamos al gran comedor, según escuche Alice tiene hambre…

Los tres reímos, Alice siempre tenia hambre.

Nos encaminamos al gran comedor, los escoltas no seguían a cierta distancia.- Carlisle se me acerco.- Bella te sienta bien esta ropa, veo que a Edward también le agrada usarlo.

Claro, yo llevaba puestos unos jeans y una blusa que tenia una palomita y decía la marca en esta **(N/A: Mmm... si saben de marcas, no se si se puede poner la marca así que todos sabemos cual es la de la "Palomita", creo yo**) con unos tenis, la verdad me había vuelto una típica chica norteamericana, y así me agradaba.

A Edward también le sentaba la ropa informal bien, pero a quien engañamos, todo lo que se ponía lo hacia ver cada vez mas apuesto.

Sonreí a Carlisle y este me devolvió en gesto. Era un buen suegro, uno mejor de lo que podía esperar…

Entramos al gran comedor y lo primero que pudo divisar fue a Renee abalanzándose hacia mi, como Alice lo había hecho con ella apenas una media hora atrás.

-Hija, amor… como has estado, lo siento tanto, Alice me tenia acaparada, ¿Cómo te va en la universidad?, ¿Tienes amigos?, ¿Alguien que compita contra Edward?-dijo moviendo insinuantemente sus cejas, y yo me sonroje por el comentario. Vino a mi mente la desagradable imagen de Mike Newton…Y en estos momentos, ¿Quien quiere recordar a ese tipo de personas?, mi mama siguió.- Estas tan hermosa, parece que no se te a quitado lo pálida, tomare eso como que es natural… Edward me dijo que compraste un choche, valla… aquí nunca se me ocurrió comprarte uno, si hubiera sabido que era eso lo que deseabas.- siguió parloteando pero la detuve.

-Tranquila mama.-hable.- Estoy de maravilla, Nueva York me sienta muy bien, es lindo, solo que un poco atareado, vivo en el departamento de Edward, pero eso me imagino ya lo sabrás, lo del carro, no es tu culpa, yo nunca te comente que en realidad quería uno, me va muy bien en la universidad, en verdad amo mi carrera es mucho mas interesante de lo que alguna vez pensé seria, tengo una amiga, su nombre es Ángela Weber…es muy linda conmigo pero hay una chica Jessica que te podría marear en menos de un minuto, que digo ¿Minuto? ¡Un segundo! Hay barios que compiten con Edward.- le dije con tono presumido a mi madre y le guiñe un ojo.- Pero Edward tiene suerte de que yo solo tenga ojos para el.

Me di cuenta-repentinamente-, de lo que había dicho…. Había confesado prácticamente que amaba a Edward, eso prácticamente me puso como un tomate. Gracias a dios existe la pequeña duende de mi hermana que hablo para sacarme de los problemas.

-Demonios, tengo hambre papa, podemos comer ya.- y asi me guiño un ojo.

-Claro, pasemos a comer.- Y asi, comenzo el banquete.

—**En Nueva York—**

**Jessica POV:**

—Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa— pensé internamente, como es que esta idiota de Isabella Cullen sea princesa, no me lo creía, la muy idiota había desaparecido hacia tres días, y yo aquí, leyendo el articulo de la revista de espectáculos, la cual siempre compraba, y es que me gustaba estar bien informada y ese tipo de cosas, por que los famosos son tan geniales y así, que de repente me tengo que enterar de los nuevos looks y tipos de moda que… — ¡Concéntrate Jess! — me dije de nuevo, — te estas saliendo de lo principal —, si y déjenme decirles que ya no importaba la revista si no las hojas impresas, — creo que es lo mismo, pero no importa— En ella salía la tonta de Bella con el bombón de su hermano, valla y yo que creía que lo de los papeles y el video era fotomontaje, lo pero del asunto, es que nunca se llego a fijar en mi, aun que me encanto la venganza claro, pero ósea… El articulo era una foto de Bella y Edward llegando al aeropuerto de Italia, a una tal Volterra… por dios, Bella era de la realeza, ahora entendía su conducta tan reprimida… pero, si yo fuera princesa me aprovechara de la situación, digo, que todos me trataran bien, Ash… Edward era, según la revista, el segundo príncipe heredero al trono de "Volterra", ya que su hermano, mayor Emmet…Emmet… el chico raro y musculoso de la escuela ¡Claro, de algún lugar me sonaba!... Esto lo tenían que saber todos. Mi presa… —alguien que difunda esto rápido…— MIKE… JA!, el se lo dirá a todo mundo, ya quiero ver su cara… bueno haber si así me favorece, Michael no estaba tan mal… ya que Cullen era inalcanzable… será mejor este.

Fui corriendo a la escuela… de esto me encargaba yo.

**Ángela POV:**

-Después de dos una semana que nos habíamos enterado que Bella, Isabella Cullen, en realidad era Isabella Vulturi, adoptando su nombre de casada con el de Cullen, era una princesa… esto me daba vueltas, pero aun no entendía la retorcida mente de Jessica, si yo, me hubiera enterado antes que ella, me lo hubiera guardado por que como decía mi madre: "No reveles a los demás los secretos de la gente, por que eso, es algo que no te pertenece"… La prensa hablaba de ello, la escuela también, hasta mis padres… era algo loco, pobre Bella… ahora que todos sabemos la verdad la a de estar pasando muy mal, pero no la juzgo, si fuera ella habría hecho justo lo mismo… por que, conociendo a Bells a ella no le gusta para nada la atención, suele ser un poco descoordinada. Pero ahora a mi vida… esto pasaría… y yo tenia que seguir adelante… esperando ver de nuevo a mi amiga… a Bella.

**MIKE POV:**

Odio a Cullen, se lleva a la chica, se lleva reconocimientos, se lleva la atención, y para el colmo es de la realeza, idiota… Yo soy mejor que el… mi relación con Jessica ahora era de chismes principalmente, incluso ella había llamado a una revista para decir que era intima amiga de Bella… hasta ella era mas inteligente, pues le habían pagado por dar "Falsas declaraciones" por que, imagínenlo: ¿Bella y Jess, amigas?... Por dios, ni en mis mas remotos sueños… Ya eh dicho que odio a EDWARD CULLEN PRINCIPE Y SEGUNDO HEREDERO AL TRONO DE VOLTERRA. Ángela menciono algo así como: "la envidia te corroe Mike" y era cierto… me moría de envidia, no era posible que Edward tuviera mas de lo que yo alguna ves pudiera haber soñado en la vida.

**EN VOLTERRA: **

**Bella POV:**

Ya había pasado una semana… una semana que habíamos llegado a Volterra, y todavía discutíamos el asunto de mi transformación. Me encontraba en mi cuarto, recostada, cuando Esme y Renee entraron despacio.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar?.-Preguntaron, y yo, solo asenti.

* * *

**Buenoo, despues de varios Reviews con presion decidi subir cap hoy... Espero les alla gustado, respecto al proximo, espero subir el sig viernes:), jeje. Los que leen "LA PROPUESTA" en estos momentos estoeee escribiendoo el cap 5; peroo no se emocionenn.. si no subo hoy en la noche, tendre que subir el Lunes en la mañana..**

**"Buenas noticias": YA SALI DE VACASIONES! Wiiiii:), adios escuela lo malo es que entro el 4 de enero ¬¬ tss! que tipo de pais es essteee!:/, buennoo graciiass porr los muchos reviewss que me han dado, me a gustaddooo leerlos, enn vberdad verdad^^...**

**Los quieroo:**

**. D_e_niss_e_mak_e_**


	21. Volterra, la charla II:

Este capitulo en si, es muy corto, la historia ya va a terminar y quiero saber su punto de vista, respondiendo unas cuantas preguntas de abajO:)  


* * *

**Volterra, La charla II:**

**Bella POV:**

_Ya había pasado una semana… una semana que habíamos llegado a Volterra, y todavía discutíamos el asunto de mi transformación. Me encontraba en mi cuarto, recostada, cuando Esme y Renee entraron despacio._

_-Bella, ¿podemos hablar?.-Preguntaron, y yo, solo asentí_.

Los ojos de Esme brillaban con una peculiaridad risueña.

-De que quieren hablar?- les pregunte curiosa, obviamente ellas venían a algo importante… así que escucharía, solo eso.

-De tu nueva vida.- hablo Esme.- Con Edward.- finalizo.

-Que tiene Edward en lo que quieren decirme?.

-Bueno, veraz hija.- comenzó mi madre.- El ha aceptado convertirte, pero nos ha pedido que viniéramos a decirte los riesgos que todo esto tiene… Nos ha comentado que tu… que tu has querido intimar mas.

OH por dios, ellas venían, venían, ¡Venían a hablar de Sexo!. Me atragante con mi propia saliva, ¿Cómo Edward les había comentado esto?, no sabia que era algo solo de pareja, dos es platica, tres multitud...

-Si… pero no creo que eso les importe a ustedes, sin ofender, mamá, Esme, pero este es un asunto entre Edward y yo, y no creo que ustedes se deban entrometer.

-Bella, el hecho de que aun seas virgen no nos importa, la platica va por otro camino.- sentí mis mejillas arder, mi madre y suegra sabian que no intimaba con Edward.

-Entonces de que quieren hablar?.-pregunte.

-De los peligros que enfrentas, cariño, debo decirte que es muy dolorozo, pero eso tu ya lo sabrás, Edward me ha dicho que batalla para controlar tus hormonas, y no es que el no te ame, Bella.-Esme acuno con su mano helada mi mejilla.- Es que es muy peligroso, después de que te transforme podrán intentarlo.-Continuo.-Es normal en una pareja, pero siendo tu humana es mas peligroso de lo que te puedas imaginar, el se puede descontrolas y arremeter contra ti, hacerte daño querida, así que mejor hay que esperar.-dijo tranquila, ¿Arremeter significaba…? Oh por Dios, mi madre y Esme hablando de eso… arremeter… espero que me pase un tren por en sima.

-No se preocupen por eso, yo sabre cuando y como así que no se molesten en que esta charla continúe.

-Ya veraz lo placentero que es Bella, al principio dolerá o arderá un poco, pero te acostumbraras, si lo hacen cuando te conviertas en vampiro… no lo se, ¿Duele Esme?

-Mejor dejemos que Bella lo descubra…- Y así salieron del cuarto, no podía creer que mi madre me hablara de esto como si comentara el color de mi ropa, quien pensaría que la reina de Volterra era tan atrevida. Mi mama necesitaba unas cuantas clases para aprender a no soltar tanto la lengua. La quería, pero esto es intimidad, y al parecer ni Renee ni Esme entienden ese concepto.

Mire por la ventana y vi que Edward paseaba en los jardines, le grite y este inmediatamente voltio, haciéndome una señal para que bajara donde estaba.

El pequeño balcón que simulaba una ventana se mi cuarto tenia una enredadera forjada, y con mucho cuidado baje por allí, recordaba cuando me escapaba con Jacob y bajaba por allí, en nuestros planes fugitivos de adolescentes empedernidos, era divertido, varias veces me caí, pero jamás me descubrieron.

Cuando estuve a punto de tocar el piso unos fuertes brazos se amoldaron a mi cintura y me abrazaron por detrás, no había necesidad de voltear, sabia quien era, y me encantaba que se encontrara allí, pero eso no era todo, aun estaba enojada.

Me gire y Edward me veía con sus hermosos ojos, hipnotizantes, por un momento olvide lo que iba a decir pero reaccione a tiempo y le golpee el hombro con suavidad, pues sabia que si lo hacia de manera brusca, me ganaría un moretón.

-Hey.-dijo divertido.- ¿Por qué fue eso?.- Pero el sabia la respuesta, sabia por que estaba enojada, y una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro.

-Por que les dijiste a mi Renee y a Esme que no habíamos tenido relaciones, eso era algo privado Edward, si es que entiendes el concepto, no tienes idea de lo que me hablaron, fue horrible y penoso.

-Yo no les dije, fue Alice, aun que claro la señorita me a acusado a mi.- dijo con fingido dolor.

-M… supongo que esta bien, no?.- Y en eso choco sus labios con los míos, su beso fue dulce y se separo rápido, tensando su mandíbula.

-Bella, sabes que te deseo, pero tu quieres la inmortalidad a cambio y yo quiero que esperes, esta bien?.

Yo solo asentí, era justo, relaciones por eternidad me sentaba bien.

-Vamos al bosque.-me dijo, ya empezando a caminar.

-Estoy algo cansada, para decir verdad, el día a sido muy largo y con emociones muy fuertes.

-No se hable mas, yo la llevo.- dijo en tono caballeroso y en menos de un parpadeo me había colocado en su espalda.-sujétate bien.- y así se hecho a correr, las hojas de los árboles mullidos y secos pasaban rozando por mi cara en una ligera mancha borrosa que cubría el camino hacia donde nos dirigíamos, el viento soplaba y silbaba una suave melodía en mis oídos, y el aroma… el de la vegetación mezclado con el de Edward hacían que mis sentidos volaran.

Llegamos a un pequeño prado, donde había hojas y flores silvestres, los árboles hacían ver el lugar como una pequeña fortaleza oculta. Edward me bajo de su espalda y yo camine unos metros tocando un par de flores que estaban debajo de mis pies.

-Que te parece?.- me pregunto.

-Perfecto, pero, ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?.- lo pregunte por que realmente no lo sabia.

-Uno de estos días eh estado paseando por el lugar y meditando nuestra situación, así que simplemente lo encontré, ¿Es lindo, no?.

-Claro, es perfecto.

De repente sentí una respiración agitada junto a mi oído, era el, obviamente, pero cuando voltee sus ojos tenían otro tipo de brillo, como si tramara algo, entonces me sentí vulnerable. Aun pegado a mí, fue avanzando haciendo que yo retrocediera.

-¿Qué haces?.- mi vos me delataba, sentía miedo.

-¿Qué hago de que?.- dijo inocentemente, avanzando mas, acechándome, su vos era ronca, y su cara…su rostro… detonaba hambre.

-Tu sabes.- ahora mi vos era temblorosa.

De repente una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, no vi cuando paso, ni como fue que sucedió, pero yo ya no me encontraba pisando el suelo, ahora estaba en esta recostada, pues Edward se había abalanzado sobre mí como un león, un león que casa a su presa.

Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, latía tan fuerte que lo sentía en mi garganta, el aire me faltaba.

El cuerpo de Edward estaba presionando el mío… con un dejo de entretenimiento, me veía lentamente a los ojos. Cuando lo mire, me besó con fuerza, no era el mismo de hace unos instantes, este era fuerte, rudo y apasionado.

¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, se lo concedí haciendo que mi labio inferior presionara uno de los suyos, su boca fue recorriendo mi mejilla derecha con pequeños besos húmedos, beso mi cachete, mis ojos, hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Su mano se colaba por debajo de mi blusa, llegando a mi sujetador, desprendió algunos botones y este se soltó.

Con sus labios formaba besos, muchos, debajo de mi cuello. Era como si estuviera preparando algo, y entonces lo que temí por mucho tiempo, no estaba preparada pero aun asi lo hizo sin previo aviso.

Sus dientes rasgaron mi fina piel. Me mordió...

* * *

_**¡da da!(8)**_; les gusto a pesar de estar corto?**, xD! a mi me gusto escribirlo, ¿Que pensaron chicas? no sean mal pensadas, Edward solo la queria morder jhajaha, asi es!:=***

**La historia ya va a acabar a si que diganme:** ¿Quieren Epilogo?,** ustedes saben:), su decision esta:), creo que el siguiente cap lo subire **MAÑANA** por que como este esta corto,**

**El cap de maañana tmb lo sera, por que, Bella no tiene mucho que contar**_ sobre su transformacion_ ¿O si?.**.. Bueno, sean generosos... Espero que allan pasado felices fiestas=D! nos leemos.**

**ESPEREN!: ¿QUE LES PARECIO "LA CHARLA" jhahaa, esta me gusto mas que la de Carlisle y Charlie,fue mas entretenidda:);**

**Bueno ahora si... los quiero un bso DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!  
**

**~Denissemake**


	22. Transformación

**DISCLAIMER**:_ Estos personajes son de la PROPIEDAD de __Stephenie Meyer_ y no se a violado ninguna ley por el uso de sus personajes,!

_**SUMMARY:** Bella Vulturi es una princesa que tiene como mision ayudar a su reino, como lo hace?. Casandose con el principe Edward Cullen, que junto a su familia intenta ocultar su vida vampirica. Pero,¿Como se enamoraran?, ¿Aparentando ser dos chicos normales?. ExB_

* * *

**  
**

**Muchos estaran enojados con migo oi tmb :), por que este cap es corto, pero aun asi es uno muy interesante... tratare hacer EPILOGO! ya que todos votaron por que hubiera uno =D :D!**

**

* * *

Transformación.**

**BELLA POV:**

_Con sus labios formaba besos, muchos, debajo de mi cuello. Era como si estuviera preparando algo, y entonces lo que temí por mucho tiempo, no estaba preparada pero aun así lo hizo sin previo aviso._

_Sus dientes rasgaron mi fina piel. Me mordió_...

En unos instantes solo sentí como si algo no fluyera dentro de mi, al contrario tenia la extraña sensación de que me estaban sacando fluidos, pero todo eso cambio cuando un helado liquido comenzó a entrar en mi sistema, se sentía como el hielo, resbalando sobre una bandeja, la ponzoña de Edward se sentía como una masa aterciopelada y helada, sentí cuando esos líquidos recorrieron mis brazos, mi cuello, mi cabeza, mi mente se nublo al no poder ver ni pensar con claridad, mis sentidos se taparon… pero todo empeoro cuando llego a mi corazón, fue como quemar una hoja de papel, la ponzoña ya no era helada, ahora ardía en llamas, en pequeños trozos que hacían mi corazón partirse en dos, eran como aguijonazos, punzadas adoloridas y cargadas de mas llamas.

Lo que alguna vez fue hielo, ahora se había convertido en un fuego devastador que arremetía contra mi cuerpo sin piedad alguna.

¿Alguna vez han pensado en como morirán?, ¿En que se sentirá estar muerto?... Esas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza una y otra ves, deseaba estar muerta, el dolor era demasiado, ya no sentía mi cuerpo, mi único órgano viviente latía con fuerza, como si quisiera escapar de mi pecho.

Podía vivir tantas experiencias a la vez, sentía que mi cuerpo era zambullido a un balde con asido, era arrollado por mas de cuatro trenes a la vez, sentía que golpeaban mi cuerpo, y tenia convulsiones seguidas, no escuchaba mi vos… tampoco encontraba mi mente.

No tenia razón del tiempo, era como si en el mundo solo estuviera yo, sufriendo, dolor tras dolor para seguir con mas de este, era un momento indescriptible, mis cuerpo estaba rígido, mis manos apuñadas en si, causando que mis unas se enterraran en la palma de mi mano solo para causar mas dolor, los espasmos de aire faltaban, las sombras de mis ojos se sumieron en un rojizo total, sentía que alguien se encontraba detrás de mi, pero en fin, no podía estar muy segura, lo único que mi mente carburaba era:

¿Cuándo se acabara el dolor?, ¿Parara alguna ves?, ¿Por qué no puedo controlarme?...

De nuevo, no tuve razón del tiempo… todo era doloroso, hasta que de repente la quemazón de mi corazón fue cesando, los latidos de este pararon totalmente, y en mi cuerpo soplaba la pequeña melodía de vacío interno… abrí los ojos, desperté.

**EDWARD POV:**

Había estado dándole vueltas a la transformación de Bella desde hacia hace unas semanas. Lo había prometido y no me podía echar para atrás… mientras meditaba, también había encontrado un prado, el lugar perfecto…

Me encontraba en los jardines del palacio de Volterra. Cuando percibí el olor de mi esposa mezclado con el del aire, grito mi nombre por la ventana de su habitación.

Yo le hice una seña para que bajara con migo… Había llegado el momento.

La ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba Bella tenia una enredadera que simulaba una pared, vi sus intenciones, y de inmediato me preocupe. Bajo cuidadosamente por las entretejidas ramas, parecía tener experiencia en esto… no me podía ni imaginar las veces en que había caído de aquí.

Antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, la tome por la cintura. Ella solo recostó un rato su espalda en mi pecho. De repente se giro hacia mi, y sus hermosos ojos chocolate tenían un poco de enojo, la mire fijamente, siempre funcionaba. En una muestra muy infantil le pego a mi hombro, sabíamos que ella seria la mas afectada pegándome, así que por esa razón no lo hizo tan fuerte.

-¡Hey!-dije divertido.- ¿Por qué fue eso?- aun que no había necesidad de preguntar.

Su cara estaba tan sonrojada por lo que iba a decir, pero también lucia enojada… había que estar preparado para todos los casos con Bella.

-Por que les dijiste a mi Renee y a Esme que no habíamos tenido relaciones, eso era algo privado Edward, si es que entiendes el concepto, no tienes idea de lo que me hablaron, fue horrible y penoso.- dijo poniéndose aun mas roja.

-Yo no les dije, fue Alice, aun que claro la señorita me a acusado a mi.- dije con fingido dolor.

-M… supongo que esta bien, no?.- no me podía resistir mas a la tentadora imagen de Bella, choque sus labios con los míos en un beso suave y un poco pesado.

Después de hablar un poco mas con ella decidí que era hora, fui al prado, al que ella se rehusaba ir puesto a que su excusa tenía un valor importante… las emociones habían sido muy fuertes y estaba exhausta.

Cuando llegamos le pregunte.

-Que te parece?.- le cuestione.

-Perfecto, pero, ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?.- me pregunto.

-Uno de estos días eh estado paseando por el lugar y meditando nuestra situación, así que simplemente lo encontré, ¿Es lindo, no?.

-Claro, es perfecto.

Mi plan era distraerla lo más que se pudiera del dolor que iba a sentir, estaba de espaldas hacia mí, con una pequeña flor silvestre en la mano. Me acerque a mi velocidad en su oído y respire pesadamente contra ella.

Todo sucedió tan rápido… hicimos varias cosas, empezamos besándonos y termine besando su cuello, con mi adoración… la mordí…

Al principio no pude resistirme empecé a beber de su sangre… me llamaba, sabia que aun no estaba muy listo para esto.

Una serie de momentos con Bella pasaron por mi mente como un rayo en una tormenta… momentos en los cuales me demostraba que yo, ya no podía vivir sin ella.

Inyecte lo mas que pude de ponzoña, Bella se retorcía desorientada por el dolor, solo por unos segundos sus ojos chocolate me miraron… esos ojos que jamás volverían a ser del mismo color… los ojos de mi Bella, mi Bella humana.

Ya inconciente por el obvio veneno en su sistema la tome en brazos y corrí hasta el palacio.

Con mucho cuidado de que nadie me viera trepe por la habitación de Bella, por la misma enredadera por la que ella había bajado, la coloque con mucho cuidado en su cama.

Salí de la habitación y pude ver a Carlisle sentado en la sala de estar.

-Carlisle, lo eh hecho.- dije agitado, el no me comprendió. En eso entraron Esme y Renee, pero yo ya no me podía contener.

¿Y si había hecho algo mas?, ¿Y si Bella necesitaba mas de nosotros?, ¿Y si había sacado mucha sangre?.

-Bella, la eh transformado.- Carlisle corrió con migo hacia la habitación de Bella.

Mi madre y la reina Renee nos siguieron. Bella se encontraba agarrada de las sabanas, conteniendo quejidos, y alzando las venas de su cuello por el esfuerzo de retención.

-¿Hice algo mal Carlisle?.- pregunte desesperado.

-No, pero sera mejor que salgas de aquí Renee, esto tomara unos días.

La madre de Bella estaba muy impresionaba para articular palabras por lo que Esme la saco de la habitación.

_Sabado_

_Domingo_

_Lunes_

_Martes_

Bella ya debería haber despertado… habían pasado cuatro días ya, su corazón latía fuertemente, sus ojos no se habían abierto, pero las embestidas y convulsiones de su cuerpo incrementaban… Entonces su corazón dio un vuelvo dentro de ella y se detuvo.

Carlisle, Charlie, Rosalie y yo, quienes nos encontrábamos en la habitación nos giramos para mirar directamente a Bella, quien abrió los ojos… despertó.

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO?, les ha gustadoo?, BUENO, por ahy me preguntaban en el hotmail que si iba a aser secuela, pero no, donde SI abra secuela es en mi fic "**_LA PROPUESTA"_** asi que esperenla :), el matrimonio cullen ya esta llegando a su fin, & me enorgullece decir qe esta mi primer historia, a la cual le tengo mucho cariño por fin finaliza. xD!**

**BUENO les queria comentaar que despues de terminar el matrimonio cullen me arrancare con la propuesta y su secuela, y con mi otro fic **_TRANTANDO AL CORAZON:)_**, asi que nos veeemos! ya no estoee enfermaa aw:), que felicidad.... feliz año^^**

**.**_ D_**enissemake  
**


	23. Soulless Memories

**DISCLAIMER**:_ Estos personajes son de la PROPIEDAD de __Stephenie Meyer_ y no se a violado ninguna ley por el uso de sus personajes,!

_**SUMMARY:** Bella Vulturi es una princesa que tiene como mision ayudar a su reino, como lo hace?. Casandose con el principe Edward Cullen, que junto a su familia intenta ocultar su vida vampirica. Pero,¿Como se enamoraran?, ¿Aparentando ser dos chicos normales?. ExB_

* * *

**·Soulless Memories·**

**Bella POV:**

_Desperté._ Mis brazos parecían livianos, levante una mano y pude oír con extremada agudeza el sonido del viento que provoco mi mano.

_Sangre_… la olía… ¿Era eso?... ¿Era sangre? _Me llamaba… cantaba._

Edward… lo sentía, estaba aquí… pero no lo podía ver. _¿Por qué no hablaba?_

Rosalie… su extraño olor llego a mis sentidos rápidamente en pequeñas partículas separando toda su esencia. Oí unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta. Todo olía a madera.

_Abrí los ojos._

Todo era rojo… todo…. El hombre que salía de la habitación volteo rápidamente hacia mí y un efluvio recorrió de mi nariz hasta la punta de mis pies. El hombre que lo conocía. Olía tan bien. Una llamarada de fuego me desgarro la garganta y todo mareaba.

Salte, y deslice mi mano por la suave piel del hombre que me miraba asustado.

-No dolerá.- mi voz sonó como las campanas y me desconcerté.- Bueno si, puede que solo un poco.

Deslice mis dientes por su yugular y lo mordí, rápidamente un sabor dulzón llego a mi lengua alentándome a vaciar aquel delicioso cuerpo que miraba con deseo y de color carmesí.

Estaba alerta, y agazapada terminando, pero también me llamaban desde atrás. Rosalie, su voz más evidente que antes decía que me detuviera… Edward tomaba mi brazo pero yo aun no terminaba de saciar mi sed. Carlisle, su olor era el mismo—solo que más intenso—me llamaba con preocupación, quería que reaccionara, _él quería, pero yo no._

Entonces, a pies de la puerta entro otra persona. Vi sus piernas, eran menudas y delgadas, blancas como la cal, pero seguía corriendo sangre por ellas también. Humana. Levante la mirada ante la chica y me paralice.

Sus ojos… quedaban en alguna parte de mi memoria, la recordaba… si… pero no del todo.

Su cabello negro como la medianoche se mecía con el viento en suaves puntas respingadas. Su esencia era como la mía, lo cual me aturdió doblemente. Pero eso no era lo que yo veía en ella, ni lo que pensaba una parte de mi mente. La chica me miraba horrorizada, y pronuncio mi nombre.

-Bella…- llevo una mano a su boca y grito horrorizada mirando al hombre que tenia entre mis brazos retorciéndose.- Charlie…- y una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la morena.

¿Charlie?... Baje mi mirada hacia abajo y vi dios puntos en los que brotaba sangre, después mire al hombre… ¿Charlie?... Era de cabello café y su rostro se crispaba por el dolor… ¿Yo había hecho esto?, ¿Quién era ese hombre?, ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Dos brazos acorralaron los míos y me jalaron.

-Lo ha matado.- dijo Rosalie arrodillándose a mi padre.

Me gire hacia mi verdugo y sus ojos se encontraban negros, todo se empezó a aclarar. Edward me miraba asustado, sus ojos un poco dilatados y sus dos brazos temblaban en mi.

Sus manos se cerraron y gruño:

-¿Qué has hecho?

Mire alrededor y mi mirada se topo con un cuadro colgado en la pared, más bien… una pintura. Era una niña pequeña de color chocolate y ojos de igual color, estaba con su padre… el hombre que había mordido… Entonces comprendí que la niña era yo, y el hombre mi padre.

Mire asustada a Carlisle.

Yo había… había matada a mi padre.

Me separe rápidamente de Edward, mire mis manos y con la derecha toque mis labios.

No solo había herido al hombre que yacía agonizando en el suelo, si no que había bebido de él, la sangre de mi sangre… mi padre.

Una picazón cruzo por mis ojos y el ardor se centro en ellos.

_Corrí._

Me zafe completamente de mi esposo, pase por un lado de la morena y escape.

Los pasillos por donde corría eran un total laberinto.

Edward grito mi nombre, pero Carlisle lo detuvo asegurándole que iba a volver.

¡Qué equivocados estaban!, ¿no se daban cuenta de la atrocidad que había cometido?

¡Mate a un humano! ¡A mi propio padre! ¡Edward había prometido que me ayudaría con esto!

_Y ahora mis memorias se encontraban sin alma. _

No recordaba mi pasado, se lo había llevado la transformación. Tenía pensamientos borrosos e imágenes que se cruzaban por mi mente como un rayo, con las orillas difusas y abstractas.

Había risas en mi mente… sucesos.

"_No dolerá… bueno si, puede que solo un poco"_ ¿Quién era esa Bella?

Delante a mí, había una puerta gigante. La abrí y Salí hacia ella. Mire hacia alrededor, había un amplio jardín, grande… inmenso y delante de este un bosque. Oía pájaros, olía las flores, los pinos, los robles… El sonido de las cigarras, los sapos en un pequeño estanque, el viento cantando a los arboles. ¿Osos?, ¿Caballos?

Sentía las texturas bajo mis pies. Zacate, tierra mojada. Una lombriz que se arrastraba fuera de su refugio. Todo era más colorido, el cielo tenía un tinte azul que jamás había visto, no había silencio y me agobiaba. Unos cuantos pasos hacia mí me distrajeron y retome mi marcha.

Me adentre al bosque que emitía misteriosos secretos hacia mí. Susurraba ayudando a mi distracción.

No supe cuando estuve corriendo por el bosque, quería escapar de allí, lejos.

Jamás volvería, tenía que controlarme… la quemazón aun seguía ahí, en mi garganta.

Me sentía vacía… una parte de mi corazón seguía de donde había huido. Se quedaba con Edward… pero su mirada… cuando sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mi furioso…

'_¿Qué has hecho?'_

Yo era un monstruo, y no había nada que Edward Cullen pudiera hacer para evitarlo, porque ahora el mismo lo creía.

"_Cuando haces algo mal, puede que te sientas triste, y que tu error no cambie, pero puedes hacer algo para remediarlo… no siempre una disculpa funciona para solucionar las cosas, pero si las acciones"_

-Jamás volveré.- susurre, y pareció que el bosque se cerraba lentamente, dándome la razón.

**.FIN.

* * *

**

**~·Hola!,** bueno, primero que nada sé que me odian, me quieren matar y me quieren colgar de lo más arriba de un árbol y que muera allí por dejar el matrimonio Cullen hasta aquí, pero tengo una explicación muy buena.

Admítanlo! El capitulo estaba lleno de sabor, & les tengo una muy buena sorpresa, "_el matrimonio Cullen"_ **tendrá secuela**, si… como lo leen, are una secuela que se llamara:

**"Memories with soul: For Bella Cullen"** & aquí les dejo el Summary:

_"Las memorias regresan… pero el alma solo la consigues cuando estas con el ser que más adoras, y ahora… me veía obligada a volver antes que la muerte me acunara en sus brazos"_

¿Les gusto?, creo que tendrá unos diez capítulos, aun no lo sé… & les aviso que tardare en publicarla, puesto a que aun tengo dos traducciones. Ahora me siento rarisima por que puchare el boton de complete de esta historia, una lagrima silenciosa de seguro saldra por mi mejilla, espero les alla gustado como a mi este ultimo cap, pero recuerden!_ "Las cosas_ **NO** _son como parecen"_ ( y me refiero al padre de Bella)

#Espero que dejjeenn review's :D y diganme que opinan de la nueva secuela, si la quieren o no :D un beso^^

**#-Denisse'make**


End file.
